Disgrace & Slander
by Jade-Max
Summary: "It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." - Anakin Skywalker, RotS. Completed
1. Disgrace & Slander

**Disclaimer:**It's George's sandbox, I'm simply destroying the sandcastles

**Title:** Disgrace & Slander  
><strong>Author: <strong>Jade-Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Angst, Romance, Family  
><strong>Era: <strong>RotS AU [Vignette]  
><strong>Summary: <strong>"It feels like we've been apart for a lifetime. And it might have been, if the Chancellor hadn't been kidnapped. I don't think they would have ever brought us back from the outer rim sieges." _- Anakin Skywalker, RotS_

* * *

><p><strong>Disgrace &amp; Slander<strong>

"I thought you said that was going to be easy!"

Anakin grinned, wiping the sweat from his brow as he settled against the bulkhead of the rescue craft, idly noting that there was a news report about Coruscant and the Senate showing in the holo player nearby. He gave it half an ear as he responded to Obi-Wan's complaint. "I keep telling you, Master; your version of easy and mine are two diff-"

He cut himself off, his attention suddenly riveted by the holo transmission as his wife's name caught his attention; a wife he hadn't seen in almost eight months.

_"-Senator Padmé Amidala, who gained acclaim a decade and a half ago as the young Queen of Naboo who defied the Trade Federation's blockade and was instrumental in installing the Republic's current Chancellor, Palpatine, was removed from office in disgrace and forced to resign from service at the instruction of the current Nabooian Queen, Apailana._

_Padmé Amidala, once holding an exemplary record of conduct, invited scandal last week when she was rushed to the emergency ward at_ Skyrim Center_, Coruscant's most prestigious medical institution, and unexpectedly delivered twins. The unmarried Padmé Amidala, who has been hiding her condition for the last seven and a half months, was given a room at the private facility and is unavailable for comment._

_When asked to identify the father of the babies by the medical staff, it is reported that she refused, stating that her children were her own business and no one elses. The medical staff have declined to say anything more on Padmé Amidala's condition except to note that it was a complicated birth, even for a first time mother, and that she is in stable condition and will be recuperating under their expert care for an undisclosed amount of time._

_With the now ex-Senator having been seen in the frequent company of several men, particularly the notable and popular Jedi Knights Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi, the identity of the children's father is anyone's gue-"_

"Hey!"

"We were watching that!"

The indignant shout from the troops barely penetrated Anakin's shock as he unthinkingly shut down the transmission with a clench of his fist, destroying the unit in the process. His head was ringing with the words of the reporter echoing around inside it as he stared unseeingly at the place where the holo report had been playing. He didn't see the dirty looks cast his way, or register any of the muttering from the clones. All he could hear were the words that mattered most at that moment. Over and over and over again

_Unexpectedly delivered twins. The unmarried Senator, who has been hiding her condition for the last seven and a half months. Unexpected twins. Unmarried Senator. Hiding her condition. Seven and a half months._

Seven and a half months; the last time he'd seen Padmé - been with her. Made love to her... and it had resulted in twins. He was a _father_ and hadn't even known she was expecting! What kind of husband did that make him? He inwardly cringed at the thought and answered it himself; a bad one. He should have known; should have been there!

"Anakin?"

Obi-Wan's voice penetrated a part of his shock, but not all, and he responded without thinking. "I have to get back to Coruscant."

"Anakin!"

He was shaken free of his stunned state by Obi-Wan's grip on his shoulder and Anakin shook his head, trying to clear it, before looking at his oldest friend. A friend that he realized, as he met Obi-Wan's gaze, suddenly knew without being told.

Pitching his voice low, there was no question in Obi-Wan's tone as his eyes narrowed. "You're the father."

Glancing around, Anakin found that his momentary outburst on the holo transmitter had been pretty much ignored after the initial reaction by the clones and only Obi-Wan was looking at him anymore. He was suddenly glad he'd been sitting; if he'd been standing, he'd have given everyone a scare when he sank to the ground in shock.

"Of all the reckless, stupid, idiotic - Anakin; what were you thinking?" Obi-Wan held up his hand as if to forestall whatever answer he might have given. "Don't answer that; I've seen you with Padmé. I know you _weren't _thinking, I just never expected either of you to be this indiscreet. Dallying with a Senator is-"

"She's my wife, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan recoiled as if Anakin had struck him, somehow managing to hiss and not shout it across the hold. The troopers were exhausted from a lengthy campaign as they were being transported back to the main cruiser but that wouldn't have stopped them from eavesdropping if they'd overheard Obi-Wan's incredulity.

"Your _what_?"

"My wife," Anakin kept his voice low, still reeling from the revelation the news holo had displayed, his mind working on exactly _how_ to get back to Coruscant and quickly. Padmé needed him _now_and he wasn't really paying attention to what he was telling his friend. The nexu was out of the bag anyway so it didn't really matter anymore if he told Obi-Wan the truth. "We were married on Naboo five and a half years ago."

"Five and a... you were a Padawan! _My _Padawan."

"Any other brilliant observations, Master?" A wry smile Anakin didn't really feel crossed his lips.

He mentally tallied how long it would take to get his Jedi Starfighter off the cruiser and for Artoo to calculate the fastest lightspeed jump home. They'd be back on board in less than twenty minutes, his Starfighter and its ring could be prepped in fifteen, another two for Artoo to calculate the route and, hopefully, a quick one. A day, maybe less. Once he arrived back at Coruscant, he'd have to sneak into the medical ward where she and the twins were being kept lest he reveal-

"Anakin, are you listening to me?"

Shaking his head, Anakin dragged his attention back to Obi-Wan with effort. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan, what were you saying?"

"You'll be expelled; you know that, don't you?" Obi-Wan's expression was concerned, his gaze disappointed. "The council won't have a choice once they know you're the father."

Running one hand through his hair, Anakin exhaled a long breath, steadying himself with the other as the ship bounced in sudden turbulence, leaving the atmosphere of the planet. "Then I'll be expelled. I'm not letting Padmé go down in flames if I can help it. If I have to reveal that we're married, and have been for some time, to get her off the hook for this I will."

"Is that scandal any better than the one she's in now? Secretly married to a Jedi is almost worse than-"

"Than what, Obi-Wan? Them believing her to be an unmarried mother? If I don't step up now, how much worse will it look when it _does _come out, huh? Better to deal with it now and have me take the heat, than to subject her to a second scandal, one where everyone will question her wisdom in marrying a man who wouldn't stand by her. I'm not leaving her there like this; I can't!"

"Anakin, think about this. We're in the outer rim territories; we're close to both Dooku and Grievous and you know it."

"Padmé's more important, Obi-Wan; I can't leave her on Coruscant like that."

"If we capture Dooku and Grievous, we can end this war. It's what Padmé wants, Anakin; what she's been fighting for since the beginning of the war!"

Anakin smiled faintly. "The old 'do your duty' line, Obi-Wan? It may have worked once but not now. I know my wife and you're right - except this time she's bound by her word to keep my identity a secret and they'll crucify her and the twins for it until someone discovers the truth."

Obi-Wan winced. "Then what do you plan to do? It'll take you two days to get back to Coruscant in your Starfighter, even if Artoo can manage some fancy astrogation. That's a long time to be out of touch."

The turbulence ended as the ship skipped free and back into space, Anakin leaning against the bulkhead again as he considered Obi-Wan's words - and disregarded them. "It can't be helped, Obi-Wan. She needs me; I can't leave her. Not this time."

"What she needs is a public declaration from you, Anakin," Obi-Wan corrected, seeming to have absorbed the reality of their relationship with little more than a bat of an eyelid. Reluctantly, but it being a fait accomplit, there wasn't exactly much he could say _now_. "Can I make a suggestion?"

"As long as it's constructive."

"Call her."

Anakin blinked. "What?"

"Call her at the medical center. Play the solicitous husband and ensure you do it on an open line. The leak would ensure the news picks it up easily."

"Only one problem with that," Anakin retorted dryly. "So would the council. If I don't tell them first, I'll be sealing my fate before I even try to plead my case."

"I don't think you can win this one, my friend. Your expulsion is probably inevitable."

Anakin smirked. "So be it."

"I'm not willing to lose you so easily, Anakin," Obi-Wan admitted, stroking his beard with thoughtful fingers. "We're short on Knights; maybe I can convince them to let you serve until the end of the war. The Jedi need every warrior we can get and you, as you're no doubt aware, are one of the more effective Generals. If you're willing to continue fighting for the Republic, that is."

"I doubt it would stop the council, but you can try."

"Then here's what we'll do..."

* * *

><p><em>"Unexpected this is, Master Kenobi. News have you on Grievous and Dooku?"<em>

Obi-Wan exchanged a look with Anakin and then shook his head. "Nothing yet, Master Yoda. We've tracked them through several systems but they're always one step ahead of us. If I didn't know any better, I'd say they knew out plans ahead of time."

_"A suspicion we've had, Mater Kenobi, for some time,"_ Yoda agreed reluctantly. _"Your best you must do to capture Dooku and eliminate the General."_

"Yes, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan switched gears, leaning forward on the edge of the holo map. "Master Yoda, have you been keeping track of Padmé's situation? Anakin and I heard it on the holo news just minutes ago; what's happened?"

_"The Senator has been removed from her position,"_ Mace Windu informed Obi-Wan with a frown. _"The Jedi have lost a powerful voice and ally in the Senate but she refuses to speak in her defense. She says nothing about the father of her twins and won't answer any questions. Until she does, it cannot be resolved."_

"There's a reason for that, Masters," Obi-Wan supplied, but didn't take his eyes off the holograms of the council members. "Unfortunately it's a delicate matter and one that shouldn't be addressed in one sitting."

_"Know you, Master Kenobi, the father of the Senator's children?"_

"Before I say anything further on the matter, Masters," Obi-Wan informed them evenly, "I would like to suggest that there is little we can do about the matter now as it is long accomplished."

_"Speak in riddles you do, Master Kenobi,"_ Yoda told him sternly. _"Judge not, will we, the Senator. Personal matters these are for her."_

"I'm afraid, Master Yoda, that these matters also affect the Jedi."

_"Are you saying _you're _the father of her twins, Master Kenobi?" _Plo Koon spoke for the first time, his comment amused.

"Obi-Wan isn't," Anakin offered evenly, jumping in as Obi-Wan deliberately turned his way. "I am."

There was a long moment of silence as each of the council members turned to look at him too, and Anakin straightened his spine, staring straight back. He wasn't ashamed of being Padmé's husband and wasn't about to be made to feel it.

"Before you condemn, Anakin," Obi-Wan continued before the Masters had regained their wits to start asking questions, "or make any decisions regarding his future with the Jedi, consider the fact that this war has already decreased our numbers significantly. If you chose to act in the moment, to cast Anakin out, we'd only be hurting our cause and our chances of success."

_"A single indiscretion is this, young Skywalker?"_

"No, Master Yoda; Padmé's my wife."

_"Wife, you say."_ Yoda's gaze was stern. _"For how long, hmm?"_

"Since after the battle of Geonosis when I escorted her back to Naboo."

Another silence where Anakin firmly felt the disapproval of the council members but Obi-Wan was ready to step in once again. He'd planned this well.

"Padmé and Anakin have shown great discretion and ability in hiding their true relationship from all of us. In all this time, Anakin has been away on the front lines frequently and has not let their relationship color their professional obligations. One might even say it's given him a drive to succeed and make it home in one piece." He slanted a look at Anakin. "It hasn't, unfortunately, made him any less reckless."

_"So this is why the Senator won't say who the father is."_ Mace's voice was flat, his arms crossed over his chest. _"I'm disappointed in you, Skywalker."_

Anakin shrugged, surprisingly immune to that look, but managed to hold his tongue.

_"No decision we will make until you return to Coruscant,"_ Yoda informed them with an incline of his head at Obi-Wan. _"Right is Master Kenobi; small are the number of Jedi. Afford to lose Skywalker now, we cannot. Find Dooku. Find the General. Deal with this when you return, we will."_

Obi-Wan inclined his head. "Thank you, Master Yoda; we won't let you down."

The hologram faded, leaving Obi-Wan and Anakin on the deserted command deck. "I thought Mace was going to reach through the transmitter and try to strangle me," Anakin admitted and sighed. "But this is nothing more than a reprieve, Obi-Wan; they're going to expel me when I get back and you know it."

"Perhaps," the older Jedi agreed with a mischievous grin. "But perhaps not. If we succeed in ending this war and Padmé is married to one of the heroes who helped accomplish it, do you honestly think the Council will risk angering a population who adores you both?"

"You're enjoying this," Anakin accused, unable to stop an answering grin.

"A little," Obi-Wan agreed. "Shall we see what is being said next?"

Anakin was about to protest when Obi-Wan dialed into the news report and Anakin's expression tightened.

_"-ither confirming or denying the sex of the twins. We have not yet been able to reach the ex-Senator for comment, nor has she issued a statement of her own regarding the allegations against her._

_On a related note, the Office of the Chancellor, himself from Naboo, has stated its unquestioning support of the ex-Senator. Chancellor Palpatine himself has issued a statement saying that Padmé Amidala has ever been a secretive and intensely private public figure. Never having been linked before to scandal before, the Chancellor has stated with an impressive degree of certainty that the ex-Senator may very well have a husband that has not been seen in the public forum – and prefers to keep it that way._

_The question now, if the Chancellor is right, will the mysteriously possible Mister Padmé Amidala make an entrance. If he does, the question on everyone's mind it where was he when his wife was delivering their twins and what could have been so important to keep him away – if in fact he exists."_

"I'm getting awful sick of that speculation," Anakin informed Obi-Wan tightly and he shut off the transmission. "If I'd known she was pregnant, I'd have found a way to be there and the Hell with the Council!"

"I know, my friend; I know." Briefly clasping Anakin on the shoulder before heading for the exit, Obi-Wan smiled faintly. "Now, contact your wife; let her know she doesn't have to hide anymore."

Anakin waited until Obi-Wan had left the command deck, the turbo lift doors closing behind him, before turning back to the holo display. He called up a directory and called Coruscant, having retrieved the _Skyrim Center's _number before calling the council. The call was answered quickly.

_"Skyrim center, how may I direct your call?"_

"The maternity ward, please."

_"One moment, please."_

There was a pause before another droid picked up the line. _"Skyrim Center maternity ward, how may I direct your call?"_

"I'd like to speak with Padmé Amidala, please."

_"I'm sorry, sir; that patient is not accepting calls."_

Anakin's lips firmed; he'd been expecting this. "Is there a doctor I can speak with who isn't a machine? Someone who's caring for her?"

_"One moment, please."_

Another pause and Anakin ran his hand through his hair; he just wanted to talk to his wife! It took a few minutes before an older looking man accepted the holo transmission. _"Doctor Kyes speaking. How may I hel- Anakin Skywalker!"_

He smiled faintly. "Hello Doctor, I trust I'm not interrupting something crucial?"

_"Only my break, Master Jedi; what can I do for you?"_

"I understand your one of the physicians attending Padmé Amidala." Anakin watched as the man's gaze closed and grew wary, but forged ahead even as he suddenly wished for Obi-Wan's ability with mind control aspects of the Force. "I'd like to speak with her."

_"While I would normally have no problem, Master Jedi, I'm afraid she's requested otherwise."_

"Specifically me?"

_"Well no; no comm.. traffic in general. The holo-press hasn't been kind."_

"I can't thank you for taking care of my wife so diligently, Doctor," Anakin offered, casually dropping Padmé's true title; the one she could never before have used. "But seeing as how I _just_ learned I am a father, I would really like to speak with her."

_"Wife... fath-er... ah... Master Jedi?"_

"You heard me correctly Doctor. I'd like to hear it from her lips that she's recovering. I've been worried sick since the holo report mentioned complications during delivery. She _is _all right, isn't she?"

_"Yes, yes of course. Everything is fine now, just fine. I... Just one moment."_

Anakin smiled and eased back from the transmitter, his fingers curled over the lip tightly as he struggled to contain his excitement and anxiety. It took several minutes more before Padmé appeared. She was lying in one of the care center beds, visible only from the waist up, but Anakin could see the holo image of the pillow behind her and the blanket across her chest. She looked exhausted; delivering their children appeared to have taken quite a toll on her and his heart swelled.

He'd never seen a more beautiful sight and smiled. "Hello, Angel."

_"Anakin!"_

The look on her face was worth every moment he'd had to wait. "How're you feeling?"

She smiled for a moment and then looked concerned, her tone turning guarded. _"I... All right, all things considered."_

"I would have called sooner but I just heard the news this morning," he offered, swallowing hard. "Why didn't you tell me?"

_"Anakin?"_

"It's all right, my love," he offered with a reassuring smile, watching as her eyes widened to saucers at the endearment. Angel could be disregarded; this could not. "The council knows about us; they're not going to deal with it until the end of the conflict. You don't have to hide us anymore, Padmé; you can give them my name if you like."

Visible tears welled in her eyes. _"Oh Anakin!"_ her voice broke.

"How're the twins?"

_"They're perfect; I wish you could see them. I wanted so much to tell you, but I... you... you deserved more than just a quick note. I'd hoped... I'd hoped to have you home to tell you the good news in person!"_

"Did you decide on names yet?"

Padmé shook her head, reaching for him, and he reached back, the holo images crossing in midair, her ghostly digits wrapping about his. _"I wanted to wait until you were home; to decide together."_

Humbled, he swallowed hard. "Padmé..."

_"I wish you were here."_

"So do I; I miss you. Obi-Wan could have knocked me over with a feather when I caught that broadcast this morning."

_"I'm sorry I let you find out that way, Ani. I didn't want to drag you into this."_

"I had a pretty integral part in it all," he replied wryly. "I've been a part of it from the start. It's okay, my love; I just wish I was there to support you as you deserve instead of being stuck out here in the outer rim."

_"Just hearing your voice; seeing you face... it's enough for now."_

"Are you sure you're all right?"

_"A little tender and sore. It wasn't an easy delivery,"_ she must have seen the flare of alarm in his eyes, the way his expression tightened, because she rushed to reassure him. _"I'm all right, Anakin; I promise. The doctor says I'll be back on my feet as early as next week. They're being very careful with me."_

He relaxed, glad someone was helping her when he couldn't be there for her. "So they're treating you well?"

_"Extremely."_

"Good. You deserve to be coddled and I'm sorry I can't be there to help; are you getting enough sleep?"

_"Not as much as I'd like,"_ she admitted. _"Your-"_

"Not just mine," he cut her off. "_Ours_."

Her smile was worth the interruption. _"_Our_ son and daughter demand regular feedings. Couple that wit-"_

"Son _and_ daughter?" he blinked, his mind reeling. One of each?

Padmé laughed, a low husky sound that drew his attention immediately back her way, her smile worth every moment it had taken him to get there. _"Yes; crazy, isn't it?"_

"Can I meet them?"

_"I'll have to have them brought over; do you have time to wait?"_

"A few minutes."

She wasted no time in pressing a call button out of view and offered him another smile. _"They really didn't expel you on the spot?"_

"The Jedi are a little short handed and I'm effective. Obi-Wan seems to think that if we can catch Dooku and Grievous, they'll forgive all my transgressions and overlook the fact I have a family."

_"You don't think so?"_

"I think too many people on the Council believe I've had too many rules bent in my career already. I think Obi-Wan is of the opinion that another won't matter."

_"How'd he take it?"_

"Surprisingly well." Anakin's smile was faint. "I think he was disappointed I hadn't confided in him sooner, but he's the one we should be thanking; this whole plan was his idea."

_"And what was yours?"_

There was a flicker in the hologram as a bundle of blankets was suddenly placed in Padmé's arms and she smiled down into the folds. Lifting the baby, she held him securely as she pulled back the blanket to reveal a chubby little face of a sleeping infant. Her look and tone were tender. _"Anakin, I'd like you to meet your son."_

He touched the hologram, wishing fervently he was there even as he knew how impossible it was. The moment he returned to Coruscant, he'd be called before the Council; he had to finish his mission before he could rejoin his family. His voice was raw when he spoke, uncaring that it shook. This was his _son_; his flesh and blood. A little person created out of the love he and Padmé shared.

"Hello, my son."

_"He's bigger than his sister,"_ Padmé told him proudly, her look adoring. _"He was impatient to come into the world too."_

"And his sister?"

_"Seemed content where she was."_

They shared a laugh, Anakin lifting his gaze back to Padmé's, his smile slowly fading. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you; I should have been."

_"We're at war and you're on the front lines."_ she returned pragmatically. _"Even if you'd known the chances of you being home were slim."_

"Knowing it doesn't change the fact I want nothing more than to hold you right now."

She passed the baby back to the nurse Anakin couldn't see who was assisting her and accepted another bundle, this one slightly smaller than the last. She did the same as before, except the baby's eyes were open, curious, but sleepy. _"Anakin; this is your daughter."_ Gently cradling the baby, she directed the girl's attention to the hologram image of her father. _"And this is your daddy, darling."_

"Padmé..."

_"You're going to be putty in her hands, Skywalker."_

"Probably. Hello, my daughter."

The baby smiled a gaped, toothless grin, giggling and tried to catch his holographic finger. Anakin laughed softly, delighting her into another smile, and Padmé cuddled the baby gently to her breast. Looking back to his wife, he smiled wryly. "We should probably name them unless you're going to call them baby boy Skywalker and baby girl Skywalker."

_"Hardly. Do you have any ideas?"_

"I'm the one who just found out about them this morning," his tease was gentle, his smile showing he understood why she'd not told him even if it smarted a little. He wasn't about to let that come between the precious time he had with her right now. "Surely you've some thoughts?"

_"I was thinking about Leia for a girl."_ Padmé admitted shyly. _"I've always liked that name."_

"Leia Skywalker." Anakin rolled it about on his tongue and nodded. "I like it; hello, little Leia."

The baby cooed and the new parents shared a smile.

"You're probably going to be a knockout someday like your mom," Anakin told her teasingly, "and I'll have to beat the boys off with my lightsaber."

Padmé laughed. _"There's a few years between then and now, Ani."_

"I should hope so. How about our boy."

_"Another 'L' name?"_

"Lance?"

Padmé made a face.

"Lawrence?" Anakin shook his head even as he said it. "Levi? Lux?"

_"Luke?"_

Silence descended between them and, out of frame, Anakin heard their baby boy gurgle. "Luke... Luke Skywalker," he nodded decisively. "Perfect."

"Anakin."

He turned to find Obi-Wan had stuck his head in and sighed; his time was up.

_"You have to go, don't you?"_

He nodded. "I love you, Padmé; more than you know."

_"I love you too, Anakin. Be careful."_

"With you and the twins to come home to? Doubly so. Behave for the doctor, my love; I'll see you soon."

She lifted one hand in farewell and Anakin grasped it, twining his fingers about her ghostly ones as the image faded away. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, sagging against the console. He felt like his emotions had been run through the clone's training facilities, taken the end test and then twisted into a pretzel for good measure. The overload was staggering.

"I trust that went well?"

He forced himself to straighten, turning to look at his old Master. "Better than. Thank you, Obi-Wan."

"Don't thank me yet, Anakin. We're not finished here."

"I have to. Because of you, I've seen my children and Padmé and I don't have to hide anymore. Whatever the Council's decision, once this war is over, I'll know I did the right thing."

Clasping Anakin on the shoulder, Obi-Wan led him away. "We've a lead on Dooku; you up for this?"

"The sooner we bring them in, the sooner I get back to my wife!"

As the words passed his lips, Anakin smiled and then threw his head back and laughed for the sheer _joy _of it. Tolerantly amused, Obi-Wan grinned.

This was, as Anakin liked to say, where the fun began.

* * *

><p><em>"This newscaster and the station would like to offer Senator Skywalker, better known as Padmé Amidala of the Naboo, our humblest and most abject apologies.<em>

_It has been brought to our attention that some of our information may be construed as misleading or slanderous regarding the Nabooian Senator - facts that were handed to us but were, at the time, unconfirmed. This station and this newscaster would like to retract those now and set the record straight._

_Three weeks ago today, Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker gave birth to Luke and Leia Skywalker, the son and daughter of the Jedi Temple's very own 'Hero With No fear', Anakin Skywalker._

_Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi General best known for his successful, if unconventional, tactics and the capture of Count Dooku, has been on a nine month assignment to the outer rim and, we're told, had been completely unaware of his impending - and actual - father hood until our story ran a week and a half ago._

_Our deepest apologies to the Senator for taking that happy duty away from her._

_In a statement from the couple, they reported they'd been married on Naboo nearly six years ago in a very private ceremony in deference to their difference in rank. Their secret courtship and marriage is a testament to the love between the couple, for despite the social expectations and positions that threatened to keep them apart, they found a way to make it flourish._

_True love, Jedi Skywalker told this newscaster in a holo conference, always finds a way._

_The Nabooian Consulate has reported that there was a misunderstanding and the paperwork for the Skywalker marriage had been misfiled. Senator Padmé Amidala Skywalker has been reinstated to full Senatorial rank, however she will be taking a year-long leave to care for her new family._

_The Jedi Temple, when asked to comment on the unconventional human Jedi arrangement, has issued the following statement after being inundated with pleas from the Nabooian people not to separate their darling Senator Amidala and her children from their heroic icon:_

_Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker will be returning from the field by the end of the week. With threats to the Senator's life having previously been attempted, and new ones now issued that include the vulnerable and valuable Skywalker Twins, Jedi Knights Skywalker and Kenobi are being attached to her security detail for the foreseeable future._

_Other Jedi will be assigned to continue the hunt for the droid General Grievous as the Kenobi-Skywalker is no longer available._

_It is unknown if the status of the two icons, Heroes in their own right on both Naboo and Coruscant, had any weight in the decision by the Jedi Council to reunite the Skywalker family. Unconventional at best, it is a move that has generated much empathy for the Jedi and their dwindling numbers._

_Only time will tell if the Skywalker twins will one day be added to their ranks. All of us here at the station wish the new Skywalkers the best. Good day."_

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Don't ask me why or where that bunny came from - all I know is it bit me while listening to the Anakin & Padmé reunion in RotS! *laughs* hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Disgrace & Slander II:  Part 1

**Disclaimer:**It's George's sandbox, I'm simply destroying the sandcastles

**Title:** Disgrace & Slander II  
><strong>Author:<strong> Jade_Max  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Drama, Angst, Romance, Family  
><strong>Era:<strong> Clone Wars / RotS AU  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Anakin deals with the repercussions and perks of his suddenly public marriage and fatherhood  
><strong>Notes:<strong> This is a _**Companion**_ piece to "Disgrace & Slander" [starts three days after the 1st holo report] You'll want to read the other Vig to get an idea of what's happening here.

**Notes 2: **I swore I wasn't going to do this, but the idea hit me and won't let me work on anything else. This will have several parts depending on how the muse feels. In a day it was already 11000+ words so here goes...

Never having written Ahsoka or Cody before, and Rex very little, I tried to keep them in character with what I've seen in all the _Clone Wars_ shows... so we'll see how I did ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Disgrace &amp; Slander II<strong>

_Three days after the **first** holo report in __"Disgrace & Slander"_

"You're _married_?" Ahsoka Tano stared at her Master with disbelief. "I thought that went against the Jedi code; you know, the attachment clause you keep quoting me?"

Anakin Skywalker watched his Padawan with an amused half smile, leaning against the ledge to the viewport in their quarters; as his Padawan she lived with him. "You can't really be that surprised, Snips; you've seen me with her."

"Well, yes, but... _married_? You're a _Jedi_, Skyguy, I thought…"

She trailed off and Anakin arched his eyebrows. "Thought what; that I was dallying with her?"

"More like she was dallying with you," even on her red skin, Ahsoka's blush was visible. "But I swear I _never _said anything to her about it!"

"_Padmé_ dally with _me_?" Anakin chuckled, teasing her. "She'd get a good kick out of that, Snips; you could have said something."

"It wasn't my place," she retorted defensively. "Besides, it's not like Jedi can't…. _dally_, it's just not encouraged, right?"

"Right."

Pinning him with a glare at his amused tone, Ahsoka crossed her arms over her chest. "You're enjoying this."

"A little," he admitted. "What gave us away?"

"You think alike, Master – do I still call you that?"

"Until the council assigns you elsewhere, you're still my Padawan; unless you'd rather not be."

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka slumped back into her chair and tilted her head against the head rest. "This is a little much to take in, that's all. Yesterday I was Ahsoka Tano, Padawan to the 'Hero with no fear' and Jedi 'Chosen one' Anakin Skywalker. Envy of every youngling and Padawan."

Anakin made a face at the names. "Laying it on a little thick, don't you think?"

"As if you're unaware of what people call you. Seriously; don't you have enough fancy titles?"

"Husband and father mean more to me than any of the others, including Jedi Knight, Ahsoka," Anakin told her, suddenly serious. "Padmé's my life; she always has been."

"But… but you're a _Jedi_! You've always _been_ a Jedi; if you wanted to marry her, why'd you become a Jedi in the first place?"

Anakin pushed off the viewport. "Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn made me a promise when I was nine; that I'd be a Jedi. I believed him and it's what I wanted; but, more importantly, it's what my _mother_ wanted. Obi-Wan believed him enough to train me. After I learned what I could do, the _good_ that I could help bring… how could I be anything _but _a Jedi."

"How can you be one with an attachment like a family? I don't understand!"

"The better question, Snips, is how can I be a Jedi without it. Padmé's my rock, my strength. She's the reason I fight so hard to get home."

"You have a funny way of showing you want to get back to her; does she have _any_ idea how reckless you are? The kinds of risks you take?"

Anakin grinned. "That and then some; she's not exactly lived a life of peaceful complacency, you know."

"I know," Ahsoka exhaled a long breath. "I got a taste of that the time I played bodyguard on Alderaan; she's always surprising me."

Anakin shut his eyes, feeling those words keenly; his wife was just _full_ of surprises; like the most recent one... or rather _two _in the form of his children.

Ahsoka winced. "I'm sorry, Master; I didn't mean for it to come out that way."

"It's okay, Snips; it's the truth anyway. She's always surprising me too."

"Is that why you married her?"

Anakin smiled faintly, well able to see the last image he had of his wife behind his eyelids; sitting in a care center bed in the maternity ward holding his daughter. He would have given _anything_ to be there. Next time, if there _was _a next time, he swore he would be.

"Master?"

He straightened and opened his eyes, turning to lean against the view port ledge again. "I married her because I love her, Ahsoka; the fact she can still surprise me after all this time is just a nice bonus."

"And that's the attachment thing again," she exhaled noisily. "Weren't you the one who said we all struggle to let go of our attachments?"

"It sounds like something I would say. So?"

"So? _So?_So what? Were you lying to me?"

"I was telling you the truth, Snips," recalling after a moment just _when _he'd said that to her. "Just like you couldn't kill Barriss, I'd have a hell of a hard time accepting something bad happening to Padmé."

Ahsoka was quiet for a minute before cocking her head at him. "So what happens to me now, anyway?"

"Far as I know you're staying with Obi-Wan and I; the council hasn't passed along orders to the contrary."

"Oh."

"Not what you were expecting?"

"_None _of this is what I was expecting, Master. If you'd told me yesterday, I'd have thought it was a great joke. It's going to take some time to take it all in, is all."

"Take your time with it," Anakin advised. "I'm still reeling from the revelation of fatherhood myself."

"Is… that the reason you waited until after we caught Dooku to tell me?"

"Sharp as ever, Snips; I couldn't risk you being distracted. We needed you in top form because I knew I wasn't - and you were; you were brilliant."

She ducked her head. "All thanks to your training, Master. Are you okay?"

"What?"

"With this whole situation; how're _you _doing?"

Anakin looked away, towards the viewport, and crossed his hands behind his back. "How do you think I'm doing?"

"Holding on by a thread," her tone was as dry as his had been. "You're as jumpy as a Gundark on a hot rock."

"A pretty fair assessment," his admission surprised her; for once not arguing with her about his state of mind. "I'm nervous about going home. I left behind a wife I didn't know was pregnant-"

"To be fair, she wouldn't have known right away either."

He shot her a look and reiterated his point. "I left behind a wife I didn't know was pregnant and I'm coming home to her and two innocent children, _my _children, that I've seen only in holos. So yeah; I'm a touch on edge. A great many things can happen between now and then."

"Then we'll deal," she told him with a cheeky grin. "We always do, don't we?"

He grinned at her optimism, recognizing his influence in her comments; her cockiness. "Right."

"Sooo… how long have you and Padmé been married anyway?"

"Almost six years."

"Six…" her eyes widened. "Woah! How'd you keep it under wraps so long? I mean, the two of you are like…" she trailed off, shook her head and shrugged. "I mean, you're both such intense people; I'm surprised you were able to keep it a secret."

"It hasn't been easy," he admitted, bracing his hands against the viewport sill and looking out. "I think if this had come out a year ago, the council wouldn't have hesitated a second in expelling me."

"Are you sure they'll do that now; we need every Jedi we can get."

"That's exactly what Obi-Wan said; you've been paying attention."

"I'm a Padawan _learner_- what else am I supposed to do?"

Anakin grinned, shooting her a look. "Well, if you're anything like me, for all I know you up and married that Lux kid when you two were on the sly."

"Master!"

"All that running and hiding through life and death situations…" Anakin tapped one finger against his chin thoughtfully. "I remember how that is; I bet-"

_"Master!"_

Laughing, he held up one hand to forestall her indignant tirade. "Easy, Snips, I'm just teasing. I'm glad you've been watching Obi-Wan; he's a great mentor."

"So are you, Master; you were right, you know."

"Oh?" His tone remained teasing. "I'm right about so many things, Snips, you'll have to clarify."

Rolling her eyes, Ahsoka pushed up in her chair. "About me not making it as his apprentice if I'd been assigned to Master Obi-Wan, he-"

"I'd have made do; I _did _survive Anakin after all." Both Anakin and Ahsoka turned towards the doorway. "For all your faults, young one, I doubt you'd be half the trial he was; I'm not interrupting am I?"

"Come on in, Obi-Wan," Anakin offered, not moving from his place by the viewport. "What news?"

"Nothing, I'm afraid. Our orders haven't yet come through."

"Nothing at all from the council?"

"Nothing but a congratulations on a job well done in capturing Dooku," Obi-Wan corrected. Taking the only other chair in the room, he left Anakin to stand. "They were particularly impressed by your part, young one."

Ahsoka shrugged off the praise. "I did what needed to be done, Master Kenobi."

"You were the lynch pin," he corrected with a smile. "Master Yoda made a point of mentioning just how far you've come in such a short time with Anakin. We might not have succeeded without you, Ahsoka."

"A Jedi is only as good as their training," she offered, glancing at Anakin and then Obi-Wan. "Master Skywalker may be who I was assigned to Master Kenobi, but I've learned a lot from you both."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"Has Anakin had a chance to fill you in on the situation, Ahsoka?"

"You mean about him being _married_ to _Padmé_ and now having twins?" She asked the question innocently enough and then grinned when Obi-Wan nodded once, slanting a _look _at her Master. "He may have mentioned it."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "She reacted closer to what I expected from _you _Obi-Wan."

"Oh?" The older Jedi looked distinctly amused. "Did I disappoint you, Anakin?"

"A little," he admitted with a smirk. "I was expecting a bigger lecture."

"Why worry about what's in the past, over and finished when we can't change it?" Obi-Wan countered philosophically. "Objecting to the fact you're a father after the fact is rather like closing the barn door to keep the shaak in after they're across the pasture and over the hill; useless and counterproductive."

With a laugh, Ahsoka pushed up and out of her chair, stretching towards the ceiling. "You always have the best metaphors, Master Kenobi."

"Hey!"

She ignored Anakin's indignant response. "How'd you put up with him anyway?"

"You don't think I was always this patient, did you?"

Obi-Wan's wry response made her laugh and Ahsoka shot her Master a look. "I had a feeling…"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I know I'm a trial, Master; you used to say it enough before I was Knighted. I'm sure that hasn't changed now."

"Not more than expected," Obi-Wan assured him with a grin before turning back to the Padawan. "You seem tense, Ahsoka."

"She's just worried about what comes next; what happens to her."

"Ah," Obi-Wan stroked his beard. "I've given some thought to this myself, young one. If Anakin can't keep you as his Padawan, I intend to ask the council to make you mine."

Ahsoka's eyes widened almost comically. "_Your _Padawan." she shot an apprehensive look towards Anakin. "Are you sure, Master Kenobi? Master Skywalker says I'm not exactly… er…"

With a look at Anakin, Obi-Wan arched his eyebrows. "And just _what _have you been telling your apprentice about my teaching techniques?"

"Nothing but the truth, Master,"

"Your version of it. Don't believe everything he says, little one; I'm not as bad as all that."

"You mean I won't be pulling your tail out of more scrapes than Master Skywalker?"

Anakin burst out laughing.

Obi-Wan's hand slid up over his face to cover his eyes, digging the pads of his thumb and forefinger into the sockets for a moment before letting his hand drop. "You just can't let me live that down, can you, Anakin?"

"You still owe me for the last nine."

"Eight. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count."

The smirk that crossed Anakin's face said otherwise but both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka ignored him.

With a grin, Ahsoka dipped into a formal bow. "I'd be honored if the council would assign me as your Padawan if it comes to that, Master Kenobi, but I think you'll understand when I say I've no desire to leave Master Skywalker just yet."

"Somehow I don't think Padmé will be to understanding of you sharing their quarters, young one." There was no disguising the suppressed mirth in Obi-Wan's tone. "We'll just have to wait and see what decision the council reaches."

Anakin's comlink beeped and he frowned, switching it on. "Skywalker."

_"Sir; do you have a minute?"_

"Sure, what is it, Rex?"

_"There's a bit of a dispute in the mess hall, sir; something I think only you and General Kenobi can settle."_

Anakin sighed. After weeks and months on duty, the enforced down time while in hyperspace was already wearing on the men after a just a few days. Something about enforced inactivity never settled well with the men. "He's with me; we'll be right there." Clicking the comlink off, Anakin pushed away from the windowsill. "No rest for the wicked; you coming on this one, Snips?"

"To harangue Rex about a dispute he can't handle?" she grinned. "Any chance I can get! It's not a sight you see every day."

Anakin chuckled as she darted away, eager to see what it was that was giving Rex so much trouble and fell in step beside Obi-Wan.

"She seems to have taken it rather well."

"She's hiding it well," Anakin corrected with a shake of his head. "Three days in and I'm still reeling - and she can sense it."

"The downside of teaching," Obi-Wan cracked. "One's student always knows you as well as you know yourself."

"And yet I managed to keep my relationship with Padmé from both of you."

"Yes, well, just because you think you know everything there is to know about them, doesn't mean you do. For all I don't approve of your methods, I must say I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you."

"What?"

"To keep something of this magnitude to yourself," Obi-Wan's grin was almost proud for all it was teasing. "You like to advertise your accomplishments; why not that one?"

"With everything we had to lose?" Anakin shook his head. "It was a secret worth keeping, Obi-Wan; the only kind there is."

"Just goes to show you know discretion after all." A ruckus up ahead caught their attention and Obi-Wan turned his attention towards the mess hall. "That must be the dispute Rex was speaking of."

The doors to the mess opened and Anakin and Obi-Wan stopped in the doorway, wide eyed.

Clones were everywhere, most some arguing in loud, indistinct voices that sounded like a flock of birds. Angry birds that made it impossible to make out any of the words being thrown around. Ahsoka was off to the side with Rex and Cody, shaking her head, her expression firm and she was shaking her head, trying to be heard over the din, a clone in squad command stripes neither Anakin nor Obi-Wan recognized standing with them and speaking animatedly.

Obi-Wan, even the diplomat, amplified his voice with the Force and put up his hands. "And _what_ is going on _here_?"

Silence was immediate and heavy, the hundred or so pairs of eyes turning towards the door and the speaker. There was a long moment of nothing and then, almost as one, the clones turned their attention from Obi-Wan to Anakin. The younger Jedi crossed his arms over his chest, glanced at Obi-Wan, and stepped into the mess hall.

_"Attention!"_

_Generals on deck!"_

As one, the clones snapped to attention, a hundred pairs of feet slapping the deck in time, in a reverberation of sound that was impressive on most days – but not this one. Clasping his hands behind his back, Anakin started into the room, looking at the clones as he passed in silence, noting that Ahsoka, Cody and Rex hadn't done as he'd ordered – even though Cody reminded the troops of their ranks - but wasn't about to make a point of it.

Not yet.

The clones were all looking straight ahead in perfect at attention postures but Anakin could still feel the division within the room. Some of the men were his, others Obi-Wan's and, as with every unit, there were the new recruits and replacements; those who hadn't been with them long enough to know any of the Jedi who led them.

These were men who'd been on the ship for less than a handful of days and, Anakin suspected, had come bearing tales none of the men who knew him, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka or Padmé would like. Walking slowly, feeling the weight of those stares, Anakin knew the time had come. Still, he didn't intend to make it easy for his men.

Stopping dead center, he turned in a full circle, noting that Obi-Wan hadn't moved from the doorway and Ahsoka was with Rex and Cody and the unknown lieutenant.

"I have _never _seen such a shameful display on this vessel," he started, noting how the clones snapped just that much more rigid at his hard tone. "Brother fighting brother; disgraceful. This kind of behavior is not tolerated on my ship; you shinyes have an excuse. The rest of you don't. Captain Rex; what's going on here?"

Rex snapped to sudden attention. "Sir?"

Anakin waved one hand at the room and then crossed his arms over his chest, leveling his gaze on his friend. "Discipline is lax, Captain; something unusual for you."

Rex didn't even have the grace to look abashed. "Yes, sir. The men were simply… expressing their difference of opinion as to the character of a certain Senator, General."

Anakin arched his eyebrows, his hand clenching where no one could see it, his real hand squeezing the metal one even as he nodded once. "And your opinion on the matter, Captain?"

"The Senator is a respected member of the Senate sir, and a personal friend. I'll hear no ill speaking of her."

Anakin smile faintly. Rex was a good man and about to get the shock of a lifetime. "I assume you're speaking of Senator Amidala?"

"Yes, sir."

"And the other side of the discussion?"

Rex clammed up, his lips tightening with displeasure and, to Anakin's surprise, temper. He'd rarely seen his Captain irate and it was a novel concept. Easing up on Rex, Anakin turned and surveyed the rest of the men in the hall. "Anyone else then?"

"Sir,"

Anakin turned towards the voice, giving the trooper a once over and not recognizing the clone as one of his men. He was the new squad officer in commander stripes. "Your name, Lieutenant?"

"Sizzler, sir. We came aboard yesterday."

"Very well, Sizzler. What's _your_ side of the argument?"

"Senator Amidala deserves every bit of the publicity, sir. No Senator with her history could possibly be as upstanding and uncorrupted; this just shows-"

"Trooper."

Sizzler stopped, "Sir?"

"The Senator you're speaking of is a friend of the Jedi and a close _personal_ friend of my own." Anakin's eyes flashed dangerously and the Trooper's lips snapped quickly shut. "I'd choose what to say next very, _very_ carefully if I were you."

"I've nothing else to add, General," Sizzler told him shortly. "I'll keep my opinion to myself."

"Anyone else want to say something about Senator Amidala?"

"Technically sir, she's no longer a Senator."

Anakin turned towards the voice. "And you are?"

"Technicality, sir," the clone offered. "Tech for short."

It figured.

Anakin lifted one hand and rolled his wrist, motioning for the clone to continue and, much to his surprise, Tech did.

"According to the reports, which have been accurate to date, Padmé Amidala has been removed from office. She has no husband on record, be it in the Senate archives or otherwise, and has born twin children to an as of yet unidentified man. Her silence has been the most damning feature of the whole story; she refuses to defend herself. It is, General, a universally accepted sign of guilt."

"I see."

"Master."

"Anakin."

Anakin didn't turn to look at either Ahsoka or Obi-Wan, recognizing the admonishment for what it was but he didn't need the reminder. Tech's assessment of the situation had drained all of the fun from this encounter. Turning, he took in the whole room and pitched his voice to be heard. It was time to end this; now.

"Listen up, men, and listen well; if I hear of any more rumors or slanderous statements against Padmé Amidala, I will _personally _see to it you're on maintenance duty for the rest of your tour."

"Respectfully sir, it's not slander if it's true."

_"Tech!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"Did you breathe vacuum?"_

Turning back, Anakin narrowed his gaze on the insistent trooper, the hissed admonishment from other clones reassuring him that they were still a unit despite this one's seeming density. "Define slander for me, Tech."

"Sir?"

"Do it."

"Sir!" the clone snapped to attention at his terse order. "The action, or crime, of making a false spoken statement damaging to a person's reputation, sir."

"The action, or crime, of making a _false_ spoken statement." Anakin repeated the words slowly, deliberately, taking a step so that he was nose to nose with the new clone. "The woman you're speaking of is my _wife_ trooper. That title alone makes your statement false."

"Wife!"

It wasn't Tech who spoke, but Rex behind Anakin as the ripple of the word and Anakin's statement made its way through the clones. Stepping away from Tech, Anakin looked around and found he still had most of their attention. His next words brought it completely back.

"You're hearing right, but just in case there's a shred of doubt, here it is; Padmé Amidala _Skywalker _is my wife. Any questions?"

"Uh, sir?"

"Fives?"

"I didn't think Jedi could have wives."

"Follow that thought through, Fives." Anakin smiled faintly, finding his sense of humor again. Part of him was enjoying the revelation to his troops.

"Sir?"

"If I were allowed to have a wife, don't you think you'd all have known it by now with how often we're assigned to protect her or in her company?"

"Then might I say, sir, you've shown remarkable restraint. The Senator is a fine looking woman."

A ripple of laughter passed through the men, agreement with the statement.

"That she is." Anakin relaxed a little, glancing back at a confused looking Tech. "Nothing to add, Tech?"

"Just one question, General."

"Just one?"

"When were you married?"

"Just after the first battle of Geonosis; about five and a half years ago." His smile turned smug. "I'd give you the date, but I'll save that for the official press release."

The answer had another ripple of laughter going through the men and Fives stepped toward to slap Anakin on the shoulder. "Congratulations, sir. Rumor has it you're a father."

"No rumor," Anakin replied with a pointed look at Tech. "I spoke with Padmé a few days ago when the first news bulletin reached us. When we drop out for our next hyperspace correction, I'll be in touch with her again to discuss the press release that needs to be issued to correct the miscommunication and falsehoods. So you men are aware, it will be a full disclosure."

"Sir, does that mean you'll be leaving us?"

"Anakin's fate is in the hands of the Jedi council," Obi-Wan informed the gathered as he stepped into the conversation for the first time. "Until we reach Coruscant, or receive further orders from the Jedi Council, things will proceed as normal. You'll all be informed if the situation changes."

"Yes, General."

"At ease," Obi-Wan smiled. "I trust this has put any dissention to rest?" The clones, almost as one, nodded. "Good."

Anakin extracted himself from the center of the crowd as he made his way back to Obi-Wan, the clones talking amongst themselves. Several who'd served with him for some time, like Fives, reached out to slap him on the shoulder and offer congratulations.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Obi-Wan commented with a grin as Anakin joined him. "Think that puts an end to it?"

"I doubt it, but it'll curb the worst of what's being said until I can talk to Padmé about the situation."

"But it won't be getting back to _you_ anymore, Master," Ahsoka told him dryly. "You laid it on a little thick, don't you think?"

"Thick but necessary," Anakin agreed. "What is it Rex?"

The Captain extended his hand. "Might I say, sir, I always thought you and the Senator were better off together than apart? I couldn't understand how you were able to keep away from her when you're so obviously well matched; even with you being a Jedi."

"You might say _especially _being a Jedi?" Anakin laughed, taking the Captain's hand. "Nice to know I'm human, Rex?"

"That too, sir," agreed the clone with a grin. "Congratulations, General."

"Thanks."

"Allow me to add mine to Rex's, sir," offered Cody with a smile, taking Anakin's hand as Rex released it. "Had you any idea you were to become a father, General?"

Sizzler wasn't anywhere to be seen as he rejoined the men, Ahsoka at Cody's elbow as Anakin returned the handshake of Obi-Wan's commander. "Not even inkling, Cody," he admitted. "We've been away from Coruscant so long…" he shook his head.

"A nice surprise to come home to though, isn't it?"

"I could have stood to learn about it another way. I think I owe one of the men a holo receiver."

"That would be me, sir," Cody informed him with a grin. "Don't worry about it, though; I've already requisitioned a new one."

"The joys of military life," letting go of the Commander's hand, Anakin stepped out of the mess hall, the buzz of conversation increasing as the three Jedi and their two commanding officers left the area.

"Can we get you a drink, General?" Rex inquired, glancing from Anakin to Obi-Wan and back as they headed down the corridors, pausing at the junction that would take them back to the clone's barracks. "Something special in the way of celebration?"

"Special?"

Cody and Rex exchanged looked and identical grins. "Something we've been saving, sir," Cody added. "For a special occasion. I think this qualifies."

Anakin paused, glancing at Obi-Wan and Ahsoka and then back to the two commanding officers and crossed his arms over his chest. "_You _have contraband?"

"No, sir," Rex informed him with a grin. "Something the Sena- your _wife_, offered me the last time we were on Coruscant. She said I should have something on hand for special occasions. At the time she said something about the end of the war, but I suspect she would appreciate it being used for this."

"_Padmé_ gave you alcohol?"

Rex shrugged. "It's not much; a half glass a piece, but good news like this isn't something we hear every day."

"Especially about a Jedi," Cody interjected with a pointed look at Anakin before he led the way towards the barracks room he and Rex shared as the commanding officers.

"Of course, if anyone's a rule breaker…"

Anakin chuckled. "Too predictable, am I, Snips?"

"Hardly sir," Rex assured him. "With the risks you take, we never even suspected you had a wife back home."

Not exactly a complimentary statement as far as Anakin could tell, but at least his Captain was honest. "Are you objecting to my tactics, Rex?"

"Never, sir; you're effective and far more innovative than most Generals; no offense General Kenobi."

"None taken," offered the Jedi Master dryly. "Anakin's tactics have a certain flair that's unmistakable and, when they work-"

"Hey!"

"-they work especially well. It's part of the reason he's not yet been expelled, I suspect."

"Only part?"

"You have nothing to worry about, sir," Rex palmed open the door to the small room he and Cody shared as Cody led the way in. "I'm sure it's not the only reason."

The quartet shared a chuckle at Anakin's expense as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan settling on one of the bunks and Anakin bracing himself against the wall by the door. Cody remained standing, ever the Commander even off duty, and Rex bent to the other bunk, palming open his personal effects storage.

A small bottle was extracted and Anakin's eyebrows raised as he made note of the markings when Rex turned them his way. "You said _Padmé _gave you that?"

"Yes, sir," Rex assured him, pulling a couple of mugs out from the same drawer as Cody produced three more from a locker on the wall. "She said it was something I should share with you and General Kenobi when the time was right."

Anakin laughed softly, shaking his head at Padmé's foresight. The bottle was a rare wine, probably worth more than Rex made in a year, and a favorite of his and his wife's. Not to mention it was from the year they'd been married _and_ exclusively produced in the Varykino vineyards on Naboo. Just tasting that vintage would make him feel closer to her and she knew it; it was likely the reason why she'd supplied it to Rex. "Any particular reason she gave it to you?"

"Actually sir, because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes, sir." Rex grinned as he opened the bottle. "She said something about not wanting you to drink it alone."

"You sure she wasn't talking about Obi-Wan?" Anakin accepted the glass Rex offered him but didn't drink it just yet. "_He's _the one with the drinking problem."

"Excuse me?"

Anakin grinned. "You're the one who always wants to get a drink whenever we're anywhere near a cantina."

"Did it ever occur to you the reason I drink _is_ you?"

Ahsoka laughed, accepting a glass with a dash of the precious liquid and only laughed harder when Anakin shot her a quelling look. "If Master Kenobi could handle _you _Master," she snickered. "He's right; handling me will be a breeze!"

"Are you going to become General Kenobi's Padawan then, Commander Tano?"

"Call me Ahsoka, Cody," she offered, lifting her drink in silent thanks. "I don't know what will happen to me until we know what happened to Master Skywalker. For now, he's stuck with me."

"He's lucky to have you," Rex offered, handing out the last of the glasses. "If I may say so, the pair of you make a good team; the three of you are damn near unbeatable."

"Here here," Cody agreed. "There's no pair of Generals and their Commander I would rather serve with."

"Coming from you, Cody," Obi-Wan offered with a smile, raising his glass. "I'll take that as the deepest of compliments."

"Sir." Cody lifted his glass in acknowledgment. "Shall we drink to why we're here?"

"To General Skywalker; Jedi, General, husband and father."

Obi-Wan tilted his glass to Anakin and inclined his head in a show of respect following Rex's toast with one of his own. "A man of many identities, some of them new, some old, but the most important of these being friend; congratulations, Anakin."

The others echoed the toast and Ahsoka grinned before Anakin could respond, her words and tone impish. "May your own children bring you as much joy in their training as I have, Master."

Obi-Wan laughed, nearly choking on the sip of wine he'd just drunk. "I believe you stole my line, young one but well said."

"Funny; real funny," Anakin took a sip of his drink and then smiled. "But I couldn't be in better company. To the best of friends a man could have; there's no one else I'd rather be sharing this with."

"Except your wife, right sir?"

Anakin laughed, grinning and lifted his glass in a silent toast to that. "Right Rex; except Padmé." His comlink rang and Anakin blinked, glancing at it and then around the room; most of those who would be calling him were in the room with him. Activating it, he answered while looking to Obi-Wan. "Skywalker."

_"Transmission for you sir,"_ the bridge officer reported. _"The former Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala, has requested you make contact."_

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p><em>"I wasn't sure if they'd put me through."<em>

Anakin smiled, leaning forward on the console. The bridge had been cleared again and the deck was his; his status as a married man still wasn't widely known but after the row in the mess hall, that wouldn't last long. For now he'd take his privacy where he could.

"I left orders any transmissions you might send be put through to me immediately," he told his wife, drinking in the sight of her despite the fact she was still be ridden. "How're you feeling?"

_"Claustrophobic."_

"It's a temporary arrangement, Padmé; only until you've recovered."

_"I know."_ She agreed with a sigh and a ghost of a smile. _"And the help here is invaluable. I don't think I could handle the twins on my own right now. I don't have the energy yet."_

"See? It's not all bad."

Reaching towards him, she waited as his hand came up to touch her ghostly one and her smile was soft, aching. _"I miss you."_

"No less than I miss you," he responded, his throat closing. "How are Luke and Leia?"

_"Growing,"_ she offered with that same secret smile he'd seen the last time when speaking of their children. _"Perfect. I wish you could be here to see them, Anakin."_

"Word is we're headed for Coruscant. No matter what happens with the Council, I will see you again soon."

_"How soon?"_

He grinned at her eager question and the way she perked up, sitting forward eagerly. "Not as soon as that, my love; not tomorrow, but possibly as soon as next week. I'll be home before the end of the month for sure."

_"Not tomorrow as I dream?"_

"Unfortunately not. The outer rim isn't exactly an easy jump from the core. I'll be home as soon as I can, but if we're going to save your reputation, we have to do something now."

_"Don't get me wrong, Ani, I'm all for the idea of going public with us, but there are going to be more questions than answers."_

"So tell them everything," he offered, watching her eyes widen. "We don't have to hide anymore, my love; we don't have to hold anything back."

_"I don't exactly want everyone to know everything about us, Anakin."_

"Neither do I," he agreed. "But we could do a test run."

_"A what?"_

"A test run; you know, give the story to say… Naboo and let it run for a day."

_"And then what?"_

"If it's well received, we can look on a bigger picture. I want your name cleared as soon as possible, Padmé; we did this to protect my career, people need to understand that."

_"Not just yours."_

"True, but that spin leaves you blameless," he told her with a smile. "Which is what I'm going for."

Padmé rolled her eyes and shook her head with a tolerant smile. _"I refuse to make you out as the bad guy in this, Ani. Keeping our relationship a secret was a mutual decision. If we tell people the truth, they're more likely to understand and empathize."_ She shot him a look. _"And yes, I know you just suggested telling people the truth."_

"It's the easiest way," he admitted, "and the simplest."

Leaning back in the bed, Padmé tilted her head back and closed her eyes.

"Padmé!" Concern was swift and intense; he'd never seen her looking more exhausted. "Are you okay?"

_"Just tired, Ani,"_ tilting her head so she could smile at him. _"While I don't like the idea of telling everyone everything, we should still give them the facts."_

"Like how we were married after the battle at Geonosis?"

_"I was thinking farther back than that,"_ she admitted. _"It's common knowledge that you're a Hero on Naboo and that you gained that acclaim while I was Queen. We can use that to turn people in our favor; at least on Naboo."_

"Turn people in our favor? To what end?"

_"If people understand the reasons behind why we kept our relationship a secret, there's a chance they'll petition the Jedi if we hint that we'll be separated."_

Understanding dawned and Anakin whistled softly. "You're hoping public pressure will push the Jedi council into preventing my expulsion."

She looked abashed. _"You think too much of me, Anakin. My motives were a little more… personal."_

He stared at her and then exhaled. "You're hoping they don't separate us; that they'll keep me near you."

_"A girl can dream."_

There was silence following her soft statement and Anakin forced himself to think straight around the images her words conveyed. "I think the best we can hope for is a continuation of things are they are, my love," he admitted reluctantly. "I don't like it any more than you do, but-"

_"-but it's the best we can expect."_ she sighed wearily. _"I know, Ani; I know. I keep getting asked for a statement; are you sure about this?"_

"It's the best way; are you up for this, Padmé? Are _you_ sure?"

_"The sooner the pressure's off, the sooner I'll sleep better,"_ her admission was almost guilty. _"You trust me with this?"_

He laughed; he couldn't help it and his tone turned teasing. "I don't know, Senator; _can _I trust you?"

_"Ex-Senator, Anakin."_

"You'll be reinstated; you'll see." Reluctantly, he took in her exhaustion once more and reached towards the hologram to touch the image of her face. "I should let you rest."

She half closed her eyes, turning her head to his holographic touch. _"I should probably be sleeping,"_ she agreed, _"but I don't want you to go just yet. Now that I can talk to you freely there's so much I want to say…"_

"And you don't know how to say it," he smiled, wishing he could feel her instead of touching empty air that looked like her. "I know how you feel, my love. Is there anything you need from me before I go? Anything you need me to do to make this easier?"

_"Maybe one thing… would you do an interview with a holo reporter, Ani?"_

"A holo interview?"

She nodded. _"I don't have the stamina to deal with the press in person,"_ her admission was reluctant and Anakin could see that even this brief conversation was taxing to her. She's used a lot of her body's resources to deliver their children without him and guilt struck him again. _"We could give an exclusive to the Coruscant new who have been running the story; they don't have to air it before they verify their facts, but it should cut down on the speculation."_

"And take the heat off you. Whatever you think is best, Padmé. This is more your arena than mine, but if you think it'll help…"

_"I do."_

"Then set it up and have them get in touch with me. But don't tax yourself, all right? I don't want you over doing it."

_"Same Anakin,"_ she teased tiredly. _"As over protective as always."_

"Padmé."

Something in his tone must have warned her he was serious because she smiled, lifting her ghostly hand to his and ran her fingers along it. _"I'll be careful; the doctor is making sure I don't overdo it. The welfare of our children has to come first."_

"Exactly. Just write something up and send it to the consulate with your copy of our marriage license; you can send any questions my way and I'll handle it along with the holo interview you want done. I'd do the rest, but the outer rim isn't exactly the easiest place to submit a confidential report."

_"You're sure; you don't mind?"_

"Anything to make it easier on you; Luke and Leia should be your only worry right now. I'll handle the rest if you can get the ball rolling."

_"I'll do that. Thank you, Ani."_

He grinned. "Don't thank me; it's entirely self serving. Get some rest, my love. I will be here whenever your holo reporter calls."

They touched holographic hands again before the transmission flicked off. Anakin closed his eyes as her image disappeared, bracing himself on the transmitter as he fought the feeling of helplessness and tenderness that had accompanied the last time he'd spoken with her no less for all it was a few days later. Part of him was still having trouble dealing with the fact he'd left behind a wife and was coming home to a family.

Taking a couple of minutes to himself, Anakin forced himself to breathe evenly before straightening and heading for the doors. He exited the bridge to find Obi-Wan waiting for him, his back to a bulkhead, his arms crossed nonchalantly, Ahsoka, Rex and Cody nowhere to be seen.

"And how is Padmé?"

"Tired," Anakin returned with a shake of his head. "I should be there, Obi-Wan; she should be resting and is in no shape to handle this."

Obi-Wan pushed off the wall, coming to grasp Anakin shoulder in a show of support before letting it go as they fell into step, heading for their quarters. "So what's the plan?"

"Padmé's going to put together a written press release and hand it over to the Nabooian local news to be run for a day to see what kind of response it gets before we release it on Coruscant."

"A wise move. If the people who respect her can accept the facts and support her, the rest of the Galaxy is likely to follow. And, if I know Padmé, she'll have that press release out this afternoon even with your twins to look after."

Anakin smiled faintly. "True enough. I've agreed to do at least one holo interview; think it will cause a problem?"

"Hardly." Obi-Wan chuckled. "As long as you stick to the facts, Anakin, the people are bound to be behind you."

"I wish I was as confident about it as you, Master. I don't even know what the Jedi Council is going to do with me yet and now I've got to worry about the rest of the galaxy."

"One thing at a time, Anakin; one thing at a time."

**TBC**


	3. Disgrace & Slander II: Part 2

_Three Days Later_

"Dropping out of hyperspace now General; sorry for the delay but we won't reach Coruscant without resupplying first."

Anakin arched his eyebrows at the apology. More and more the clones were looking at him differently as the news of his changed status filtered through rumor and word of mouth. "No need to apologize, trooper; supplies are necessary to run any ship."

"Yes, sir; I just figured you'd be chaffing at the delay, is all sir."

"Necessary delays, lieutenant," Anakin waved away the concern, suppressing a grin. His troops didn't really know how to treat him and it was quite entertaining to watch. It also, he was finding, helped him keep his sense of humor. "I'll start getting irritable when we hit the unforeseen and pointless delays, how's that?"

"Very good, sir."

"General Skywalker."

He turned towards the communications officer. "What is it, Sketch?"

"A message coming through sir; a… holo reporter for the Coruscant Galactic News," the clone frowned. "Should I get rid of her, sir?"

Anakin stiffened; he'd been expecting this call since Padmé and he had spoken about it. She'd sent him a data burst with exactly what information she'd released to the news outlets and to which one she'd promised an exclusive. This was it.

"I've been expecting the call, trooper. I'll take it in tactical."

"Would you like me to clear the deck General?"

"That won't be necessary, Rex," Anakin assured his friend. This was one interview he didn't need to do alone and a part of him relished the thought of an audience. Of not having to _hide_. If nothing else, it would help him keep a reign on his temper if the reporter got belligerent. "Go ahead, Sketch" he offered as he walked into the tactical area to stand before to the console. "Put her through."

_"General Skywalker,"_ the holo reporter smiled from her seat as she took in Anakin's at ease stance. _"Ever the soldier, or so I was told; I see they did not lie. I can't thank you enough for speaking with me; I'm Arden."_

"You can thank my wife, Arden" he offered in reply, inclining his head to the human broadcaster. "She's the one who's set up this interview."

_"And so you jump straight in."_ She chuckled. _"Your reputation precedes you, Jedi Skywalker; but if you'd like to jump straight in, I'll not deny you. Padmé Amidala has released a statement stating that you and she were married in a private ceremony on Naboo barely a week after the first battle for Geonosis; can I take it by your comment that this is true?"_

"Every word," Anakin acknowledged. "The statement she supplied the press is factually accurate and we agreed on its contents before the release."

_"Facts are fine, Jedi Skywalker-"_

"Call me Anakin," he insisted with a disarming smile.

_"Anakin then,"_ she inclined her head. _"As as I saying, facts are fine, but everyone is far more curious as to the circumstances, the _story_ behind them. First of all, why was the secrecy necessary?"_

"At the time I was a Padawan learner and Jedi, as the general public is aware, aren't encouraged to form attachments. It's a cornerstone belief that lets Jedi be as effective as they are. A wife would have been seen as against the code; a wife who's a senator? Some might see it as a conflict of interest."

_"How so? If I understand my politics, the Jedi serve the Senate. Surely closer ties wouldn't be discouraged."_

"Closer ties no, but marriage is a tie that the Jedi are discouraged from forming unless it's necessary by culture. Some of the Masters on the Jedi Council are married, but it's a requirement of their home world and caste system. As I'm human, the revelation of my marriage to Padmé would have been a fast track to expulsion."

_"And have you been expelled?"_

"The Council hasn't yet reached a decision; I've been told they're waiting to make that judgment until I'm back on Coruscant."

_"Ah. So your fate is as of yet undecided."_

"For the moment."

_"Does that bother you? I understand you've been a Jedi since the liberation of Naboo."_

"The last fifteen years of my life have been dedicated to the Jedi," he confirmed. "But even before I was a Jedi, I knew Padmé was my destiny."

_"Then why, if I might ask, did you become a Jedi when you knew you were breaking their code?"_

"How much did you research our history before this interview, Arden?"

_"Extensively. You were the Hero of the battle of the Naboo, liberating the planet almost single handedly at the age of nine where you then taken as a Padawan learner by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ten years passed before you were brought into contact with the Senator again when you were assigned as her bodyguard during the time of the Military creation act due to an assassination attempt. Your Master was assigned to hunt down the assassins while you were assigned to take her into hiding. How am I doing so far?"_

"A very… sterilized version of events," he replied dryly. "What else did you find?"

_"After the battle? You were her escort home to Naboo where you stayed for a month to recuperate from injuries obtained in the battle of Geonosis. From there very conflicting reports, but mostly just snatches of missions the two of you were sent on through this war."_

"Or missions where we ran into one another?"

_"Those too."_ Arden grinned. _"So fill us in; you've known Padmé Amidala for-"_

Anakin raised one hand, cutting her off. "Padmé Amidala _Skywalker_," he corrected with a polite smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I'd appreciate it if you use her full last name now that we no longer have to hide. We've waited a long time for the privilege of it."

_"Of course; my apologies."_ she inclined her head in a show of respect. _"As I was saying, you've known Padmé Amidala Skywalker for the better part of the last two decades and you've stated that before you became a Jedi you knew she was your destiny. Why then, did you choose to become a Jedi?"_

"It's what my mother wanted for me; it's what the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn who found me wanted for me and it's what my old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, promised Qui-Gon I'd become."

_"Did _you _want to be a Jedi, Anakin?"_

"Absolutely." His grin was anything but abashed. "I was also nine years old at the time and didn't realize I couldn't have everything I wanted."

_"Meaning being a Jedi and some day being with Padmé."_

"Right; except I was nine and she was my friend first. Master Obi-Wan did everything he could to help me mitigate my attachment to her, except she was ingrained in my head; I thought about her every day for ten years before our reunion."

_"That's quite the crush; did she feel the same?"_

Anakin laughed; he could now that things had turned out as they had despite the crushing despair at the time that she'd forgotten him. "Hardly. She remembered me as about this big," he pantomimed his nine year old height for the journalist, "and nine. She admitted to me later, after we were married, that I'd been a total surprise. I don't think she'd really ever thought about the fact that I'd change. Time is funny that way."

_"Is it true you,"_ checking her notes, Arden flashed him a teasing smile, _"called her an Angel upon your first meeting?"_

"I called her what I saw her to be; she's still an Angel – mine."

_"That's quite the pickup line for a nine year old."_

With a shrug, Anakin dismissed the tease. "I was nine; I just wanted to talk to the pretty girl."

Arden laughed. _"And yet still smoother than most men three times your age at the time! Moving on; in your own words, can you describe the events that were the courtship that led to this marriage?"_

"Complicated?" He quirked an eyebrow, and shook his head. "Padmé and I were on the run together pretty much from the moment the assassins tried to kill her in her apartment on Coruscant; it was my first assignment without my Master so I was a little nervous. We went to Naboo because Padmé knew it so well, and once there, I met her family, the Queen at the time and the Security Council. Not in that order – and then we hid. Padmé picked a place we would never be found and, once there, without the threat hanging over us, we were able to relax." He paused, well remembering the initial day they'd arrived and his expression clouded a little.

Arden, like a predator scenting blood, zeroed in on it. _"Have I made you uncomfortable, Anakin?"_

"Not at all, Arden, just remembering…" He smiled faintly, "our time together on Naboo is like something out of time. We were building our relationship without really realizing it; at least, that's what we said. I knew better; as my old Master would say, I tended to know what I wanted and went for it. And I wanted Padmé. I did everything during our time together to get her to see me as something other than the little boy she'd known."

_"Sounds romantic; you must have swept her off her feet to get her to agree to something so dangerous to you both."_

"Far from it, actually," his smile was rueful. "To give you an idea, she classed our first kiss as a mistake."

_"A mistake?"_ Arden's attention, if it hadn't been caught before, was now. _"What do you mean?"_

"Both of us knew anything beyond friendship was... unwise but, even knowing it, I refused to give up. Padmé says I charmed her, but to be honest, I was just myself; I let her see how I felt about her."

_"A powerful lure if ever there was one. How is it you waited until _after_ the battle of Geonosis to marry then?_

"Padmé refused to let me give up my future for her. We eventually had a discussion about if we could or would take our relationship beyond friendship. Padmé, as you've seen in the senate over the years, played devil's advocate. She had a lot of valid points that didn't sit well with me at the time but I eventually agreed it wasn't wise; we'd even agreed that keeping it secret, as we have for the last five and a half years, would destroy us. Yet, somehow it hasn't."

_"If you'd agreed not to, I don't understand how is it you're married now."_

"My old Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi was captured on Geonosis and we were sent word. I was told by the Jedi council to guard Padmé at all costs; Padmé decided we were going to rescue Obi-Wan. I, naturally, went along."

_"Naturally."_ Her tone was dryly amused. _"And there was nothing between you two than friendship and duty at the time?"_

"There was _way _more between us but we were fighting it." Anakin corrected. "I loved her but couldn't tell her again-"

_"Again?_

"We'd agreed to avoid love," with a shrug, Anakin got back on topic. "Anyway, she refused to give me any kind of encouragement because she wouldn't be the catalyst for me losing my status as a Jedi. We attempted to rescue Obi-Wan and ended up captured ourselves. Count Dooku, who is currently in our custody, tried to get us to see his point of view then handed us over to the Geonosians. We endured a a farce of a trial and were sentenced to death. Just before we entered the Arena, when it looked like we were going to die with little hope of escape, Padmé decided to tell me she loved me."

Arden's eyes widened but Anakin didn't notice; nor did he notice how his voice had changed. His feelings for his wife plain to hear; the memory of the event grasped a hold of him, giving his words an almost reverent tone.

"She said… she said…" he stopped and shook his head as he got a hold of himself. "True love always finds a way, Arden, because that was the turning point. After that, we didn't try and fight what was between us."

_"I take it you're not going to tell me what it was she said to you?"_

"Nope," Anakin's grin was suddenly irrepressible. "Some things aren't for public consumption. I intend to keep _some_ of my secrets."

_"Fair enough, Jedi Skywalker. What happened next?" _

Anakin held up his right arm. "I lost my arm while attempting to subdue Count Dooku and had to be fitted for a new one. Padmé used her influence to help me with it, the surgeons on Naboo being some of the best in the galaxy. It's why I was allowed to accompany her back to Naboo; officially anyway. We knew we couldn't go public with the change in our relationship, but we also knew we couldn't stand to be apart; marrying her only made sense."

_"Even though you were a Jedi."_

"Even though; as a Padawan I was likely to be expelled on the spot if it was discovered, but the gains far outweighed the risks."

_"And how would you classify your relationship over the years, clandestine as it's been?"_

"Stronger than ever," there was no doubt in his tone. "It hasn't been easy, but it's been all the more rewarding when we do get time to spend together. We cherish those times, make them happen. Take every opportunity and use it to our advantage. Padmé's done some pretty wild things to get me alone over the years… just as I've done for her."

_"Can you give us an example?"_

"Several months ago we received word that the Gungans were considering an alliance with the Separatists. Padmé was dispatched to investigate and Master Kenobi was originally assigned to go with her because of his relationship with the Gungans and the role he played in the original Nabooian conflict where I met Padmé. To make a long story short, Obi-Wan was reassigned at the last minute to enforce and broker a delicate peace negotiation on a member world deep in civil war and I was sent to Naboo."

Arden laughed. _"However did you manage that?"_

"I had a little help from the Chancellor," Anakin admitted with a smirk. "I suggested that Master Kenobi's skills might be better utilized in a zone of actual conflict than on Naboo where just rumors resided. The Chancellor, as you know, is from Naboo and agreed that a fresh perspective would be useful. That, and he'd been searching for a way to end the civil conflict; requesting Master Kenobi's services as a Negotiator was one the Council couldn't refuse. Obi-Wan was the one to suggest to the council that I take his place; they agreed. Mostly," he conceded, "because I was the only Knight available to do it."

_"Another of your plans, no doubt?"_

"Exactly."

_"And how did Padmé feel about the change in plans?"_

Anakin arched his eyebrows. "We spoke about it briefly but she wasn't as irritated about the shift as she pretended to be. As a result we got a couple of days alone while in transit there and back; not something either of us was going to complain about."

_"Do you ever truly fight?"_

"Not often; I suspect if I was underfoot more often it might happen more. We're both very opinionated people."

_"No doubt."_ Arden checked something in her notes. _"So tell me, Anakin, did you always want to be a father?"_

"Eventually," his smile was proud, and a touch awed. "We might not have planned for children just yet, but Luke and Leia were one heck of a surprise and Padmé and I couldn't be happier. To be honest, I'm still reeling with the news."

_"Was it unexpected?"_

Something Padmé hadn't mentioned in her press release and for that Anakin was glad.

"Completely"

_"So when did you first discover that your wife was expecting and what was your reaction?"_

Anakin finally pulled his hands out from behind his back and leaned forward on the console. It was the question he'd been waiting for. The question he'd known would arise and the _only_ one he'd planned an answer to. Everything else was improvised. "Actually, Arden, the first I heard about it was from _you_ when you and your station advertized Padmé's removal from office and the reason why just under a week ago. You ruined her surprise, Arden; she'd been intending to tell me when I came home next."

The reported was silent, her expression solemn as she processed his even and accusatory words. Cocking her head, she regarded him shrewdly. _"How is it you didn't know, Jedi Skywalker? Haven't you been around at all?"_

"Actually, no; I haven't." His eyes flashed, and Arden recoiled. "I've been on the front lines trying to track down Count Dooku and General Grievous for the last seven and a half months to end this war. The last time I was back on Coruscant was for a debriefing which happened to be a month and a half before Padmé and my five year wedding anniversary. We celebrated early - and I had to ship out again the next day. I've been here ever since."

The reported swallowed hard, looking slightly sick. _"She didn't contact you?"_

Anakin's fingers gripped the console. "Why would she, Arden? News like that, even over a secure and encrypted channel, would have been a dangerous and foolhardy risk to the relationship we were concealing. Besides; would _you_ have wanted a _message _in place of a face to face disclosure if you were me?"

_"No."_

Anakin straightened. "Exactly; and that's what Padmé thought as well. Your little article last week was my first inkling she'd been pregnant. I'm afraid we're not feeling very generous towards you for that."

_"And so you shouldn't but you've answered my questions anyway; for that I thank you."_

"Thank my wife," he responded curtly. "She's the one who set up the interview."

_"My apologies to you and your wife, Jedi Skywalker. I did not know, I couldn't have known, but that's no excuse. I didn't mean to-"_

Holding up his hand to forestall whatever else she had to say, he managed to find a hard smile. "I'll accept your apology on our behalf, Arden, but don't lie to me. You were trying to draw in listeners and views; you _did_intend to do just what you did. I would, however, ask that you and the station make a formal apology in a separate broadcast; something that absolves Padmé and restores her good name."

_"I can try."_

"You can _do_; there is no try." he informed her tightly. "You're the one who destroyed it and now you have the power to set this right. Use it."

_"Of course,"_ Arden agreed reluctantly, seeming to shrink from the fierceness of his look. _"I shall, of course, have to finish my research and speak with the Jedi Temple for some kind of comment."_

"Whatever you're going to do, do it soon; now, if you'll excuse me, I've a ship to run."

_"Of course; thank you for your time, General Skywalker. My regards to your wife and - if I may? - my congratulations to you both."_

Anakin nodded once before flicking off the holo. A slow clap behind him had him turning his head only to find that the deck had been cleared of all but Rex and Sketch; both of whom were across the room managing the supply transfer and out of earshot. Anakin was all but alone, save for a single figure with his shoulder pressed against the door putting his hands together.

"Obi-Wan."

"I must say, Anakin, I'm impressed. I didn't realize just how diplomatically hostile you could be."

"Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment." He glanced at the holo receiver and back to the other Jedi. "How much did you hear?"

"Most of it. The more I know of your and Padmé's relationship, the more I realize just how blind I've been. All of the signs have been there but I, like most, thought yours was nothing more than friendship. A deep friendship perhaps, but friends all the same."

"We always were friends first, Master and she's a hell of a conversationalist. It's a good part of the reason I enjoy her company so much."

Obi-Wan's sudden smirk and wry response was unexpected. "You have two bundles of joy in the maternity ward at _Skyrim Center_ on Coruscant who say you do a little more than _talk_, Anakin."

"I didn't say that's _all _we do." Moving away from the holo display, Anakin felt as if he'd been put through a wringer; a day's work killing battle droids wasn't so hard! Suddenly he had a new appreciation for Padmé's ability to handle the press.

"Obviously. What's next?"

"Wasn't this your plan, Master?"

"I didn't arrange the holo reporter; I thought this was one of your plans."

"Padmé's actually. Now we wait and see what the council has to say." A beeping on the communication console brought them back around and Anakin frowned upon seeing the sender; Jedi Council. "Speak of the Sith…"

"Anakin," Obi-Wan cautioned with a shake of head as he stepped forward, keying the display on. Masters Yoda and Mace Windu were again facing them but this time Shaak Ti was with them. He inclined his head. "Masters."

_"Master Kenobi,"_ Shaak Ti looked about. _"Is Skywalker with you?"_

"He'll be here in a moment," Obi-Wan crossed one arm over his chest and used the other to stroke his beard. He caught Anakin covering his comlink with his hand to muffle the sound and pressed the call button as a visual summons for the other Masters. "Was there something you needed to say before he arrives?"

_"Wait for him, we will,"_ Yoda stated firmly. _"Affect his future it does."_

_"While we wait, might I extend my congratulations on Dooku's capture?"_ Shaak Ti's smile was warm. _"The two of you have proven to be effective and formidable opponents, Master Kenobi."_

"Actually, Master Ti, it was Anakin and his Padawan Ahsoka who won the day. I'm afraid I was little more than target practice for Dooku."

_"We've read your report, Obi-Wan,"_ Mace assured him. _"And your modesty is commendable. The three of you have struck a considerable blow to the Separatists."_

"What'd I miss?" Anakin stepped in as if he'd just entered the room. "Masters."

_"A decision we have reached, young Skywalker."_ Yoda jumped in without preamble, abandoning the previous line of discussion. _"Ready are you, for the council's judgment?"_

Anakin stiffened. "I thought a decision was going to be postponed until we arrived at Coruscant."

_"They've been some developments that have helped accelerate our decision."_ Mace looked from Obi-Wan to Anakin and back. _"More threats have been received against the newly reinstated Senator Skywalker from Naboo and against the Skywalker twins."_

"What?"

_"Foiled one plot has been,"_ Yoda assured Anakin calmly, though his countenance was grim. _"Spoken with the Senator we have to discuss the best course of action."_

"Is she okay? Are _they_ okay?"

_"Your wife and children are fine, Skywalker._" Mace looked as if he'd swallowed something sour while saying it, but he got the words out. _"Master Plo Koon is at _Skyrim Center _guarding them."_

_"We can't afford to lose such a powerful ally in the Senate,"_ Shaak Ti added. _"And the Nabooian people have been most insistent that you, Anakin, not be separated from their beloved Senator and her children. The Chancellor, however, has made a _personal_ request that you be returned to Coruscant immediately to investigate. He's also requested that another Jedi be permanently assigned as the Senator's bodyguard so keep you and Master Kenobi on the front lines."_

_"He appears to believe that, with you hunting Grievous, the war will come to an end more swiftly."_

"No." Anakin crossed his arms over his chest, the _need_ to contact his wife beating like a drum against his ribs. They _said_ she was okay, but he'd never believe it until he saw her with his own eyes. "I'm sorry Master Windu, but if Padmé's in danger, if my _children _are in danger, I have to be there to protect them."

_"Do not trust us, do you, to keep them safe?"_

"In the interim, Master Yoda, but I suspect that Grievous may one day come after them for the role I've played thus far in the war. I wouldn't be as effective on the front lines knowing they might be in danger."

_"Know this, we do; a reason why no attachments allowed, are they."_ He looked at Anakin sternly. _"Assigned you will be to the Senator until Grievous is caught."_

"What then, Master Yoda? Is Anakin to be expelled?"

_"We apologize for not including you in the discussion, Master Kenobi, however, the council has reached its decision in light of the new situation with Padmé Skywalker."_ Shaak Ti glanced at Yoda and Mace before folding her hands within her robes and looking straight back at Anakin. _"We cannot afford to lose a Knight of your caliber and effectiveness, Skywalker; in a near unanimous vote,"_ she inclined her head in apology towards Obi-Wan, _"it has been decided that your discretion in handling the matter of your marriage weighs heavily in your favor – providing it continues and you give the council no other cause to discipline you, you shall remain a Jedi."_

There was a pregnant pause as Anakin's breath whooshed out of him; they weren't going to expel him!

Shaak Ti continued. _"Much thought has gone into this decision and what comes next. For the foreseeable future, you and Master Kenobi will be assigned to Senator Skywalker as additional protection for her and the twins. Both, as I am sure you will not be surprised to hear, Anakin, are Force sensitive."_

Anakin blinked, reeling. He hadn't even given it a thought! Was he dreaming? Was this even _possible_? Had the council really just _accepted_ his blatant insubordination and condoned it; _rewarded_ him? He had to be dreaming.

_"Consider this a test, young Skywalker,"_ Yoda told him firmly. _"Tied your fate will be to how handle you this matter."_

"Yes, Master Yoda."

"What of Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, Masters?"

_"A Padawan goes where their Master goes, Obi-Wan,"_ Shaak Ti replied mildly, arching an eyebrow. _"Surely you've not been without one for so long you have forgotten?"_

"No, Master Ti," Obi-Wan replied with a faint smile, "But with Anakin's new responsibilities, somehow I don't think the Senator will appreciate the sleeping arrangements of Master and Padawan."

_"Trust you, we do, Obi-Wan, to find a solution. Return swiftly to Coruscant you must. Away the Senator must be taken, into hiding once more. Go without you, she will not, Skywalker."_

"I know just the place we can go, Master," Anakin assured him, finally finding his voice. "I'll convince Padmé to take a year away to give someone else a chance to capture Grievous. Once he's gone and the war ended, it should be safe to bring her back to Coruscant."

_"Master Ti and I will handle Grievous,"_ Mace stated firmly. _"Just remember this isn't a pleasure outing, it's a mission, albeit a long one. Until the threats to the Senator and the Skywalker children are eliminated, they're to be protected at all costs."_

As if they needed to tell _him_ that; Anakin would have willingly given his life to keep his wife and children safe. Still, something in Mace's words sounded wrong. "Master?"

_"Foreseen I have, great things the twins will accomplish. Safe they must be kept. Hidden. Balanced they are and balance they will bring. Return you must, and swiftly."_

"Yes, Master Yoda," Anakin agreed. "As soon as we resupply we'll be on our way. We should be there by the end of the week."

_"Master Ti and I are departing to continue your patrols of the outer rim territories. May the Force be with you; may the Force be with us all."_Mace and Shaak Ti faded away leaving only Yoda behind, but the small Jedi Master made no move to leave and instead planted both palms on top of his cane.

"Master?"

_"Agree with the council decision do you, Obi-Wan?"_

"It's not my place to question it, Master."

_"Disappointed you were not. Expecting this outcome, yes?"_

"In all honesty, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan asserted with a glance at his old apprentice. "I was expecting Anakin to be expelled."

_"Afford, we cannot, to lose any Knights. Know this the council does."_

"And if others choose to follow in his footsteps?"

_"A special case, Skywalker is. A special case always he has been. Much deliberation was required to this decision reach the council has. Trust him we can, for his years of discretion; for his years of service. Should others follow him, discuss we will, each circumstance."_

"I'm flattered by the trust the council is putting in me, Master Yoda; I'll endeavor to be worthy of it."

Yoda smiled, inclining his head to them both. _"May the Force be with you."_

Anakin punched one fist into the air and let out a whoop as the holo of Master Yoda faded away. Clasping him on the shoulder, Obi-Wan grinned and turned him towards the door. "What do you say we give Ahsoka the good news?"

"You do it, Obi-Wan; I need to check in on Padmé."

"Same Anakin," Obi-Wan teased. "Always checking in on Padmé - only this time I know the real reason why."

"Hiding in plain sight is a trick I learned from you."

Obi-Wan departed as Anakin turned back to the holo emitter for one last call; one last discussion to ease his mind and spread the good news. One last discussion on the holo emitter before they were finished resupplying and could get underway again; one more and then, the next time, he'd be able to hold his wife in his arms. He was looking forward to it.

**TBC**


	4. Disgrace & Slander II: Part 3

_Three Days Later_

The cruiser came out of hyperspace on schedule at the last stop over point needed to make the course correction that would take it back to Coruscant. It was the last necessary delay and Anakin arrived on the bridge to join Obi-Wan, Ahsoka dogging his heels imploringly.

"But Master-"

"No, Snips," he told her, exasperated. "Just because you stood up to Dooku beside us in battle, doesn't mean you can question him."

"Are you still after him about that, young one?" Obi-Wan's tolerant smile was accompanied by a shake of his head. Ahsoka had been pestering Anakin for permission to interrogate Dooku for days. "She truly does take after you, Anakin."

"Nice." Anakin narrowed his eyes at his old mentor before turning back to his Padawan. "Dooku's in isolation for a reason, not for our amusement."

"But if we question him we might be able to find Grievous' location." Her own exasperation was palpable. "Just five minutes; I promise I won't break him!"

"The council has instructed that he's to be left alone, Ahsoka," Anakin informed her sternly, using her name to drive home the point. "And I, for once, agree with them. We did our job; we caught him and we're bringing him back to Coruscant. That should be enough for you."

"_You_ weren't even going to bring me along," she retorted. "Again."

"I know you well enough to know you would follow me; again."

"If you weren't so overprotective-" she snapped her lips shut when Anakin shot her a _look_.

"Sir?"

"What is it, Rex?"

"A report of a vessel, sir-"

"Captain! There's a contingent of Separatist ships that just dropped out a hyperspace and are headed this way!"

"Ambush! Battle stations!" The claxons began to sound and Anakin turned, running from the bridge. "Scramble the fighters; Ahsoka, get to your squadron."

"I'm on it!"

Obi-Wan was near Anakin, almost pacing him as they raced for the fighter bay. "This is likely a plot to free Dooku, Anakin. You could be flying into a trap."

"If that's a jab about how my own capture cost us Grievous on Naboo last year, trust me when I say that's not going to happen this time."

"Oh, undoubtedly." Obi-Wan followed all the way to the edge of Anakin's starfighter, skidding to a stop as Artoo beeped a greeting, already having put the fighter through its pre-flight check. "I'm not your wife with an ulterior motive for wishing your return."

"Is this really the time, Obi-Wan?" Anakin snapped as he checked the ship's systems.

"I'll stay here and guard Dooku," the older Jedi dropped the subject and looked towards where Ahsoka was climbing into her own fighter, clones doing the same across the hangar bay in a manner of barely organized chaos. "Watch his back out there, young one."

"Don't I always, Master Kenobi?"

"Keep those ships as far away as possible, Anakin; they likely already know Dooku is aboard and won't risk killing him. They'll probably try to board us and we can't let that happen."

"Unless they've decided he's too big a risk to be left alive," Anakin informed him grimly. "Don't worry; we'll keep them off your back."

"Happy hunting." Obi-Wan stepped back.

Turning, Obi-Wan went to leave the deck and keyed his comlink. "Commander Cody."

_"Sir?"_

"Collect the guard and set operation Hydra on standby; the Separatists have come for Dooku."

Anakin smiled grimly as he noted Obi-Wan's preparations. The cockpit on his fighter slid closed and he lifted from the deck. Flipping around, he arrowed out of the hanger and catapulted into space with a fancy maneuver that was as economical as it was trademark. Ahsoka was barely a ship length behind him, their squadrons behind that.

"All squadrons, form up on me. Sketch, what's the word?"

_"Very little chatter from the fleet, sir."_ came the immediate reply. _"They're in a standard attack formation and have launched fighters."_

"Good. Ahsoka, take two and three flight and bomber wings one through four. Get behind the fifth moon and wait for my signal."

_"Got it. You heard em, boys; two and three flight form up on me. Bomber wings one, two, three and four; you're with us."_

Anakin waited until the fighters and bombers peeled away. "Flights one and four, form up; bomber squadron five, you're with me."

_"Glad to be here, General."_

"Fall in, Oddball; we're going straight down the middle for the heavy cruiser but will take out anything along the way that looks promising. Set your primary target as the bridge, secondary as the flight decks, weapons, power couplings to the gravity generators and the engines. One and two flight, we've got escort duty; keep the bombers clear of chaff until they've made their attack run. Any questions?"

There was nothing but acknowledgements.

"Good; let's do this."

All around him, fighters formed up for escort duty with Anakin's Jedi starfighter at the front, spearheading the run on the enemy ships. One ship, out ahead of the others, appeared to be a small transport of some kind. Vulture droids, hyena bombers and boarding craft followed; not firing range, but just barely outside it. To protect the shuttle from a stray hit?

It was, Anakin noted idly as he strapped himself more tightly into the cockpit and checked his systems, cycling the energy from his weapons to engines and shields and then back, one of the strangest protective formations he'd ever seen - if that's what it was.

_"I hope you know what you're doing, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan's image appeared several minutes later as it became apparent to those back on the cruiser just what Anakin was doing. _"A full on attack when you're outnumbers two to one doesn't seem like the wisest of options."_

"Don't you trust me, Master?" he returned with a grin. "Focus on the destroyers on the outer edge away from that moon if you care to join in; with a little luck we'll route these tin cans in no time."

Obi-Wan shook his head, looking to the side and accepted a datapad from one of the officers who was out of Anakin's view. _"There are several smaller craft making for the asteroid belt in the system. If they reach it, we'll never find them and they'll be able to strike at will."_

Anakin frowned at the display; something seemed off to him about the whole situation, but he didn't know what. Aside from the fact the shuttle was streaking towards them, trailing intercept craft that seemed intent on catching it - or perhaps overtaking it? He took a closer look and realized the shuttle wasn't part of the escort, but on a collision course with the Jedi Cruiser. An escapee? A suicide run?

Following his gut he keyed his comlink again. "All squadrons let the shuttle pass; head's up, Obi-Wan, you're about to have company. Something about this doesn't feel right; that shuttle isn't broadcasting anything yet but it appears to be running _from _the armada behind it, not part of it."

_"We'll handle it, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan assured him, making a motion to the men. Behind the fighters, the cruiser angled itself as if to catch the shuttle. _"But if this is a trap, I expect your help in subduing the occupants should they prove to be ungrateful guests."_

"Count on it. Calculate the next hyperspace jump," Anakin advised as the fighter ducked and weaved, skating around blaster bolts with ease, "and keep it at the ready. We'll see if we can't convince them to run."

_"Be careful, Anakin,"_ Obi-Wan admonished. _"I don't want to duty of reporting to your wife that you were killed just days before returning to her."_

"Don't worry, Master," Anakin shot back dryly. "I made it Ahsoka's job in my will."

_"I mean it, Anakin; no crazy heroics today, if you please."_

Anakin rolled his eyes. "I knew if you knew this would happen. Skywalker out."

_"Ana-"_

Anakin jabbed the transmission off; he had enough to worry about without Obi-Wan adding to it and flipped back to the squadron frequency. "One flight hang back and cover us; this is where the fun begins!"

Someone let out a shout that made him grin as Anakin slammed his fighter into a tight S turn, inverted and rolled, dodging the blaster fire that was suddenly coming their way. Vulture droids shot past them, none of the opposing fighters looking to be manned, and Anakin ignored them as one flight took them out with precision and little delay.

Diving into the next group, Anakin eliminated two before snapping his ship back upright and around, coming out of the sharp turn right on the tale of one of the fighters before blowing it to dust as well. All the while, he kept an eye on the enemy fleet, the tactical read out giving him information on the battle.

Artoo beeped a query as Anakin dodged aside, letting the Force guide his movements, zipping left and right before snapping into another roll and coming out down and below his charges. "No, Artoo; just keep the stabilizers on the back in one piece. I'll need them if we're going to pull this off."

Another query.

"I'm not going for a kill, but a disable. If Grievous is here and we can keep him in system-"

An explosive chittering scold from the droid was anything but complimentary as Anakin snapped himself back along his previous flight path to clear the tail of two of his pilots before slipping back into formation. He was frowning by the time he was done, Artoo's admonishment heavy on his mind.

"With everything we've been through, _now_ you're going to take me to task?"

Artoo made a rude noise and then explained and Anakin felt as if he'd been sucker punched. "Okay, okay, I get it; for the record, I _am_ thinking about Luke and Leia. If I can stop Grievous here, I might not have to take Padmé into hiding."

_"General, a critical call from the cruiser - they're being boarded!"_

"What?" Anakin snapped his gaze to his tactical read out, having been distracted by Artoo - dangerous in any war zone but potentially deadly in space. A small part of the contingent that had been headed for the asteroid belt had used the confusion of combat to loop around and get close. The shuttle he'd let pass had been chased by several close in drop ships the fighters hadn't been able to destroy without risking the shuttle. Drop ships that had landed and were currently punching through the hull of his cruiser.

"Cut the chatter, Artoo," he flipped the channel. "Ahsoka, get back to the cruiser and destroy those drop ships!"

_"What about the control ship?"_

"Forget it," he snapped, hauling his controls to bring his ship around for a firing solution on another hyena bomber and snapping off a couple of shots as he rolled out of the debris path. "New plan!"

_"We copy."_

The bombers and fighters appeared from behind the moon several long seconds later, Anakin turning his squadron around and from the side, catching the boarding craft that were trying to sneak through in a pincer move. Beyond the skirmish, the heavy cruiser began to withdraw as the rest of the ships that had been heading for the asteroid belt returned to it and Anakin cursed.

They hadn't even gotten close!

Flipping his comlink again, he called for his old mentor as what was nagging him about the battle suddenly solidified; these were not Grievous' tactics. "Obi-Wan!"

_"I'm here, Anakin,"_ assured the other Jedi, his ghostly image parrying a blaster bolt as he answered. _"Grievous didn't come aboard, only foot soldiers and droids."_

"I don't think Grievous is here; this whole battle isn't his style."

_"For once I agree with you."_

Anakin blinked as the sound of a stun bolt being fired hit his ears. "Who has their weapons on _stun_?"

_"Rex and Cody; we're trying to take the commanders hostage and junk the droids. What do you need?"_

"The heavy cruiser's withdrawing."

_"Do not pursue,"_ Obi-Wan ordered immediately, jumping into an attack and demolishing several droids in a series of lightning fast moves before continuing. _"Once your fighters are on board we can jump to lightspeed and they will be trapped. We can then deal with them at our leisure."_

"I copy. Ahsoka, finish the clean up and get your squadrons aboard."

_"You got it, Master. We're on our way."_

Explosions from Ahsoka's last attack run rippled through the ships looking to board, the enemy withdrawing towards the heavy cruiser as Anakin ordered his bombers back to the hangar deck. The fighters remained in the skies, eliminating the vulture droids and hyena bomber that streaked in, heading for the command deck. It was an attack wave that had Anakin spinning and darting between combatants like a top, coming close enough to one that Artoo screamed as the paint on the underside of his fighter left a yellow streak, the enemy bomber disintegrating behind them.

"Sorry, buddy."

There was no apology in Anakin's tone. His focus was complete, the Force guiding his moves, as he eliminated droid after droid. It wasn't until he stopped to look around for more target that his gaze dropped to the tactical display. Only the fighters were left and the enemy was in retreat. Not Grievous then; not even the ambush they'd expected to rescue the Count? He didn't know.

"Oddball?"

_"Here, sir."_

"Get your men on board; you too Ahsoka."

_"What about you, Master?"_

He grinned even though she couldn't see him. "As always, I'm running late; I'll touch down last."

_"Yes, Master."_

She didn't sound happy about it as she turned her fighter towards the hangar deck. The fighters before her touched down, the clones popping out of the ships to hit the deck and join the rest of the crew in repelling borders. Ahsoka had barely touched down before Anakin was landing beside her, eager to get back underway. He keyed his comlink. "Everyone's aboard who's coming aboard."

_"Understood, sir."_

Anakin pushed free of his cockpit, Artoo jettisoning himself with a scold that made Anakin grin. "Later Artoo." he keyed his comlink again. "Obi-Wan?"

_"I could use your help down here, Anakin."_

"We're on our way. Snips!"

"I know, I know," she dropped to his side and they took off at a run. "We're going to rescue Master Kenobi again, right?"

Anakin shot her a look even as he laughed. "We're going to give him a hand; rescues are for somewhere other than home base."

She looked around pointedly even as they turned a corner. "Last time I checked, Gramps, this wasn't exactly our home - base or otherwise."

"Semantics, Snips," he returned with a grin, pulling his lightsaber from his belt as he turned another corner. Ahsoka went up on the wall, curling into a flip as she used her momentum to dart out in front of him. Coming around the next corner, her dual blades came off her belt in anticipation as blaster bolts streaked by -

- and stopped before igniting them. Her hands came up to protect herself as a figure about her size came barreling around the corner, bodily slamming into her and sending them sprawling down the opposite corridor as blaster fire ricocheted through the hallway. Her lightsabers went flying, clattering against the deck plating as she took the full force of the impact.

"Ahsoka!" Anakin stepped in, igniting his blade and deflected a series of bolts that followed, reaching for the Force and grabbing the figure who'd struck her, lifting it away. The individual was dropped to the side and groaned as it hit the floor. "Ahsoka; you okay?"

"I'm fine, Master," she wheezed, coughing as she struggled to get her breath back and regain her feet. She glanced at the figure who'd struck her and groaned, much like he had, as she caught sight of his face. "You've _got_to be kidding me."

"Snips?"

"It's Lux Bonteri, Master." She inhaled, catching her breath, her voice coming out stronger than before as she regained her ability to breathe. Her voice sounded funny as she voiced the impossible question. "What's he _doing_ here?"

Anakin deflected a series of bolts coming his way, sending several back towards their point of origin and destroying the droids. More moved in to take their place, aiming not at Anakin, but beyond him as he deflected the bolts. "You can question him later," he told his Padawan. "Obi-Wan needs our help."

"Lux? Lux, can you hear me?" Ahsoka knelt beside him. He didn't answer and a quick check of his face found him not quite conscious. "He's hurt, Master; I can't just leave him here."

That same _something _in her voice drew Anakin's gaze as he spun, deflecting a trio of blaster bolts back down the corridor with a flourish. He caught sight of Ahsoka's determined and worried expression, and relented. He could handle these droids on his own. "I'm going for Obi-Wan; can you keep an eye on him?"

"Does a Bantha have horns?"

He shot her a look as she grabbed both of Lux's hands in her own and dragged him into a nearby corridor, settling him against the wall. Anakin waited only until she'd retrieved her lightsabers, noting she didn't do so until _after_the Bonteri boy was safe, and then sprinted at the blaster wielding droids that were advancing towards them in ranks.

His lightsaber slid through weapons and bodies alike. Chopping them down with efficient and deadly strokes, his lightsaber was a single streak of continuous light as he blasted through to the back of their rank and file. Behind him, droid parts littered the floor as he used the Force to become a blur of movement, taking corners and corridors at speed. His lightsaber worked with deadly precision as he encountered another and then another patrol of droids, the end result the same.

He continued onwards and the droids were left in pieces.

Rounding a final corner, he could hear the distinct sound of droidekas and put his speed to good use. Coming at them from behind, he caught Obi-Wan's eye, nodded, grinned and, without slowing, called on the Force, the wave of Force energy picking up the shielded droids and sending them spinning. Reactionary by nature, they immediately curled into their normal closed position, their shields shutting down. A hail of blaster fire and two lightsabers, one from each side, made short work of the compact destroyers as Anakin slid to a halt.

Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and clipped it back to his belt. "You just can't keep out of trouble, can you Obi-Wan?"

"I don't think trouble was looking for us, Anakin," Obi-Wan told him as he took a knee near a nearby downed trooper to check for vitals and then waved behind him to indicate the man was still alive. "They never pressed the attack towards where Dooku was being held. Where's Ahsoka?"

"Lux Bonteri's on board," Anakin informed his old mentor as a medic came forward to assist Obi-Wan with the injured man. Just seconds behind, the efficient crew was prepped and moving in to help the wounded and clean up the carnage. "He ran into us a few corridors back; she's looking after him."

"Lux Bonteri?"

"Long story," Anakin offered, realizing Obi-Wan hadn't heard that particular adventure of Ahsoka's; he'd done his best to ensure few people had, including the Council. "To make it short, he's the son of one of Padmé's old mentors. He became a Separatist defector after Dooku murdered his mother."

"A story worth hearing another time perhaps?" Obi-Wan stood, clipping his saber back to his belt and stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Then this was, perhaps exactly what we thought it to be; an attempt to get to Dooku – just not by the Separatists."

"Then why the fleet?"

"Chasing Mister Bonteri, perhaps? We should question him; his presence here is a little _too_ coincidental for my liking."

Anakin flipped on his comlink. "Ahsoka."

_"Here, Master. I'm taking Lux to medical; he's in rough shape."_

"We'll meet you there," he informed her as he and Obi-Wan headed in that direction. "Don't let him out of your sight, Snips. He's got information we're gonna need."

"I think you hit your head too hard," Ahsoka was saying tightly as Anakin and Obi-Wan stepped through the door into the medical bay. Her whole posture screamed confrontation from the way she was holding herself to the arms crossed over her chest. "Are you sure the droid said you don't have a concussion?"

"Just a scratch or two, thanks to you."

"And a dozen blaster burns," Anakin added, drawing the teenagers attention as he noted the bacta bandages on Lux's now exposed legs and arms. "You're lucky you didn't take a hit further in or you wouldn't be here now."

Lux's gaze turned guarded as he looked over the new Jedi.

"Anakin Skywalker," offered the Jedi, crossing his arms over his chest. "We spoke briefly when Ahsoka rescued you from Mandalore. And this," he nodded to the older Knight, "is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Junior Senator Lux Bonteri, Master Jedi," the young man offered, his good manners and breeding not allowing him to remain silent. "Thank you for your timely intervention."

"Sure, no problem," Anakin glanced down at his Padawan. "It's a good to finally meet you in person; Ahsoka tells me you're a good friend of hers."

Obi-Wan lifted one hand to cover his mouth, barely suppressing a grin; Anakin, if he knew it or not, sounded like a protective parent.

"And I'm honored by her friendship," agreed Lux, not offering anything further, but the look he shot Ahsoka was far from merely _friendly_.

"Somehow I doubt this is a social call," Anakin continued, studying the boy shrewdly.

Ahsoka dropped her arms and stepped back to stand with Anakin and Obi-Wan when Lux didn't answer but kept her gaze on Lux. "He was after Dooku, Master," she informed Anakin, her gaze never leaving the boy's. "Among other things."

"What other things?"

"I've come for my intended," Lux declared. "As promised."

"Intended?"

"Padawan Tano," Lux clarified. "She proposed the match and I accepted."

"It was a _ruse_; I only said that so Deathwatch wouldn't kill me when _you _took us to Carlac!"

Anakin blinked. "Ah... Snips?"

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something important here?"

"You and me both, Master," Anakin agreed. "Care to fill us in Ahsoka? There was nothing about a 'match' in your report."

"Because it wasn't important," she retorted. "Lux took us to Carlac to get in touch with Death Watch so they could track Dooku's location and kill him. To avoid being killed on the spot when they showed up and asked who I was, I lied."

"And said what exactly."

"Something about being his betrothed," she finally looked away from Lux to meet Anakin's gaze. "He went along with it, but I _swear_ it wasn't anything serious."

"Except it was a sealed bargain, Ahsoka," Lux told her firmly, shifting in his chair and leaning forward to look at her intently as if the Jedi Masters weren't there. "You kissed me back."

"Woah, woah, _kissed_? There's nothing about a _kiss_ in your report."

"Of course there isn't," Ahsoka snapped. "He did it to shut me up so I wouldn't be caught speaking out against Death Watch. I'm a Jedi; you _knew_I didn't mean anything by it, Lux."

"Death Watch isn't easily fooled, Ahsoka," Obi-Wan admonished. "They could have easily killed you."

"It was the best cover I could think of so that they wouldn't separate me from Lux or kill me on the spot. I remembered your report on meeting their leader, Master Kenobi; I had to improvise."

Anakin glanced from one to the other and back before glancing at Obi-Wan. "Keep an eye on him would you."

"Oh, indeed."

"Ahsoka; the hallway – now."

She went with a glare at Lux, starting to pace as Anakin joined her. "I know what you're going to say, Master, but believe me when I say this is just a huge misunderstanding."

"It's a little more complicated than that, Snips."

"We were just pretending; I thought he knew that. He _seemed_ to know that!"

"Before he joined the Separatists, do you know where Lux was from?"

"I think he said Onderon; why?"

"Onderon," Anakin turned to a nearby wall terminal and pulled up the archived information on the planets. It wouldn't be much, but it would be something. "If I'm right that's what this boils down to. What were you thinking kissing him anyway?"

"_He_ kissed _me_."

"Doesn't matter _who _started it if you kissed him back," Anakin's tone was as stern as the glance he shot her before looking back to the console. Ahsoka ducked her head, staring at the deck plate but Anakin caught the way she rolled her eyes before they dropped. He frowned. "Guess I was right to be worried about you and him, after all, huh?"

"Ugh, just let it _go_, Skyguy," she all but begged. "It's not real anyway."

Anakin's gaze fell on the part of the entry for Onderon he was looking for, scanned it briefly and groaned. "Actually, Snips, it's quite real; take a read."

She pushed him aside and took his place at the console. Reading the section he'd been perusing aloud, her voice rang with disbelief. "A verbal contract, initiated by the female of the couple is binding once the male shows his acceptance of it through a show of affection? That's nonsense! Is this some kind of joke?"

"Actually it part of some old courtship standard," Anakin pointed to a section where he was reading below where she'd been looking over her shoulder. "Lux Bonteri has a long upper class history; this would be something he's probably familiar and raised with. I hate to say it, but your innocent comment started something."

"But it was a lie so I wouldn't be killed! Surely there's a clause in here about mitigating circumstances or something?" She scanned the entry, looking for something about the old ritual that would render it null. She was focused enough that Anakin's next question caught her off guard and she reacted without control.

"Did you kiss him back, Ahsoka?" She flinched and Anakin had his answer. He ran one hand through his hair; as if he didn't need enough to deal with. "You've really stepped in it now, Snips."

"He caught me by surprise how was I supposed to know I shouldn't?" She shot him a dirty look. "Kissing isn't exactly covered in the Jedi hand book."

Despite his concern, Anakin chuckled.

"Ugh, he could have _said_ something sooner. You know, like before he jumped ship in an escape pod and disappeared for months?"

"It might not have occurred to him that you weren't aware of it."

"Then I hope Master Kenobi can set him straight because I'm not giving up my life as a Jedi for _him_!"Saying nothing, Anakin arched his eyebrows at her vehemence and Ahsoka threw up her hands. "Oh for Force sakes, just say it; I know you want to."

"Say what, Snips?"

"I told you so, maybe?"

"Actually, I was thinking I'm the _last_ person who can offer judgment. Though, I think you're protesting this just a touch too much to _not _be interested - or at the very least flattered."

She crossed her arms over her chest defensively and wouldn't meet his gaze. "I'm training to be a Jedi. I _can't _be interested," her words were colored with confusion and misery. "I… it's not allowed…I-"

"Sometimes what you're allowed to do and what happens don't always coincide, Ahsoka." Anakin took pity on her; he could sense her frustration and turmoil and she didn't need him adding to it. Especially not in the form of wringing an admission from her about her jumbled feelings for the boy in medical. Having been in her position, albeit on Lux's side of things pursuing the girl, but in her position none the less, he empathized. "On the bright side, you didn't know and it was an honest mistake, right?"

"Right."

"Yet you kissed him."

"He... ugh, yes..." she groaned. "Why are you so hung up on that anyway? It's not like _you've _never kissed anyone before - and a whole lot more!"

"No offense, but aren't you a little young for that kind of thing? I mean you're what... fifteen? Or is it sixteen?"

"Seventeen," she supplied with a dirty look. "My lifeday was last week."

"Last... and you didn't think I'd want to know?"

"You've been a little preoccupied, Skyguy, what with the whole learning you were a father and nearly getting expelled and all; Rex, Cody and Master Kenobi made sure I was well taken care of."

"Well, belated lifeday wishes, Snips," he offered before returning to the matter at hand. "Still... kissing?"

"It wasn't planned," rolling her eyes she glanced back at the door to the med bay. "And I told you he only did it to shut me up."

Anakin's eyebrows hit his hair line. "And it _worked_?"

"It kept me from being executed then and there."

"Hmm... maybe I should keep this Bonteri character around. Force knows _I _can never manage that feat - the silence, not the kiss."

"Fan_tast_ic." Ahsoka's response to his needling was dry. "Don't you have a comm. call to make to your _wife_ or something?"

"If you two are just about finished bickering out here," Obi-Wan stuck his head out to regard them shrewdly, "Mister Bonteri would like to speak with Ahsoka for a moment. Providing you're in any shape to speak with him that is."

Ahsoka looked from one Master to the other. "Can I have words with him in private?"

"So long as they're not 'I will'," Anakin teased, waving her in. The dark look she shot him was worth it as Obi-Wan joined him in the corridor.

"Well, it sounds as if Ahsoka's taking after you in more ways than one," Obi-Wan commented dryly.

"Hey, I didn't encourage this!"

"And yet, somehow, she's following in your footsteps anyway. Jedi Padawan and Young Senator - sound familiar?"

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Lux is a _Junior _Senator and not set on his path yet."

"Not the point, Anakin." Obi-Wan started walking, Anakin joining him without thinking about it only to pause and glance back towards the med bay. "Ahsoka has already made her commitment to the Jedi order; she was _raised_ in the temple and has always known what her path would be."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have a choice."

"Yes, but this _is _her choice. Whatever Lux Bonteri might think otherwise, there can be nothing between them but friendship."

"Like you and Satine?"

Obi-Wan flinched; Anakin's comment hit below the belt – but was honest. "We all have our Satine's," he returned evenly, ever the negotiator even in this. "Padmé was yours and Lux appears to be Ahsoka's. It will be up to her to decide what path she wishes to choose."

"She's too young for anything except friendship with him anyway," Anakin dismissed the notion out of hand.

His statement made Obi-Wan chuckle. "How young is too young, Anakin? You met Padmé when you were nine and knew, or so you've said. Ahsoka is considerably older than nine; almost twice that. No." He shook his head firmly. "This is her decision to make and we can't influence her one way or the other."

"Says the man who kept reminding _me _that I'd made a commitment to the Jedi order and couldn't break it easily."

"Reminding you of your obligations is not influencing."

"From a certain point of view?" Anakin's tone was teasing and then he exhaled, dismissing the subject and bringing it back to the reason they were in hyperspace again. "Any word from the bridge on just how long until we hit Coruscant?"

"They borrowed Artoo to finish the calculations for lightspeed while we were dealing with Mister Bonteri," Obi-Wan told him with a smile. "Cody just reported we're thirty hours out; that's almost half the time it normally takes thanks to Artoo's calculations."

"He knows just how badly I want to get home," Anakin commented, glancing back towards the medical ward as they rounded a corner and headed back for the bridge. Ahsoka could fill him in later as to what occurred with Lux Bonteri but Anakin wasn't thrilled with the idea of leaving the two of them alone. For all Ahsoka had a good head on her shoulders, she was still a teenager and, if Anakin didn't miss his rather educated guess, more than a little infatuated with the Junior Senator.

"She'll be fine, Anakin."

He made a face. "I just don't want her getting hurt." Obi-Wan's chuckle made him frown. "What's so funny about that?"

"You are; you've sounded like a parent since meeting him in the med bay. If it helps, you could think of this as a practice run."

"For what?"

"For when your own daughter is Ahsoka's age and discovering boys." Anakin groaned and Obi-Wan slapped his shoulder. "Don't worry my friend; if she turns out half as well as Ahsoka, you've nothing to worry about."

"I am... _not_ thinking about this yet," Anakin told his friend firmly. "We need to discuss what's going to happen when we hit Coruscant, Obi-Wan."

"Which part?"

"For starters, where we're taking Padmé."

"I assumed you'd be taking her back to Naboo and Varykino."

"And you're not wrong, but we need to alert the Nabooian officials and her parents."

"Her parents?"

Anakin made a face. "Jobal will probably have my head, but yes. They'll want to see her - and Varikyno is a... _family_ retreat."

"Ah. Still, is that wise when we're taking her into hiding?"

"Since Padmé's personal effects on planet are still at their home, it's unavoidable." Anakin shrugged as if it wasn't anything unusual for his wife to technically still 'live with' her parents. "Besides, we make a point of stopping in whenever we're on planet. It reminds them she's safe with me."

"You go often, do you?"

"Padmé usually goes without me," Anakin admitted. "Bringing me home as her bodyguard one time too many caused a lot of concern and some raised eyebrows."

"Suspicious were they?"

Anakin grinned. "Something about the way we look at each other or so her sister says."

"Ah." They entered the lift that would take them to the bridge. "Do you have any ideas who else will be coming on this misadventure to Naboo?"

"The Chancellor, after trying to talk me out of going myself, suggested adding a few of the clones; I was thinking of asking Rex, Fives and Cody."

"A Captain, an Arc Trooper and a Commander? Overkill, don't you think?"

"It keeps us as a small but effective group. On more than one occasion any pair in the combination of us has been proven to work well together. Ahsoka particularly works well with Rex."

"Ignore for a moment that you're talking about removing our most experienced commanders from the field to play bodyguard to your family, Anakin. Who will handle the men if you take them with us and, the only reason I ask, is if it's really necessary. Surely you, Ahsoka and I can protect Padmé and the twins."

"Someone would be assigned to take over the 501st, Obi-Wan; there are other Commanders and Captains available to step in, just like Masters Ti and Windu will take over the fight for Grievous. It's refreshing to know we're not irreplaceable, isn't it?"

"Funny. That still doesn't answer my question. Three Jedi is overkill for this assignment."

"One Jedi for each individual?" He shrugged. "I don't know what the Council is thinking, but I can't say I'm not relieved to have you with us. Perhaps it's a way to ensure you and Ahsoka can return to the fight effectively with me out of it."

"They might recall you after all, Anakin; assignments and missions can change on a heartbeat." Obi-Wan pointed out. "Based on your reaction, I doubt that will be the case, but it is still possible."

"All the more reason to bring Rex, Code and Fives along; there are no other troopers in the fleet I'd trust more with my family's safety. Not to mention we'll probably have to bring Lux with us."

Obi-Wan arched his eyebrows at Anakin's reluctant and grudging suggestion. "That seems rather ill advised considering the circumstances."

"I'm anticipating that being Padmé's suggestion once she hears about all this," Anakin admitted. "Bonteri's presence can't be advertized and he'll need to go into hiding. Who better to hide him than the woman who was his mother's student? He knows her and she'd be familiar."

"And he'd be with Ahsoka."

Anakin fell silent for a moment and then shook his head. "It can't be helped if that's what comes out of this. I might not like it, but, as you said, I should trust her."

"There is a very big difference between actively avoiding temptation and being forced to deny it on a daily basis Anakin; though why I should need to tell _you_ that is beyond me."

"You don't," Anakin acknowledged with a faint smile. "Of course I was actively trying to drown in temptation and she's fighting it."

"Strong as Ahsoka is, it wouldn't be fair to subject her to that kind of temptation. She's still a teenager for all her wisdom."

"You think I don't know that? My point is, as much as I don't like it, the other option is to send Bonteri away and even knowing my - _our_- objections, they'd likely assign Ahsoka to him anyway. Together they'd blend far better than any other Jedi with him; they're natural together, not forced."

"Or they could assign another Padawan or Master."

"You know as well as I do they'd assign someone he already trusts - and the _only_ Jedi he's known until now is Ahsoka. Better that she stays with us and we include Lux on our little outing where I - where _we_ can keep an eye on them, than have the council separate us and them getting into who knows what kind of trouble."

"Speaking from experience, are we, my friend?" Obi-Wan's tone was teasing, but respectful as the lift doors opened and they stepped into the corridor that led to the bridge. "For all we've only just been presented with the issue, you've given it some real thought."

"Actually, I'm thinking on my feet."

"Then it's as effective now as ever," they entered the bridge and Obi-Wan drew up short as Rex caught sight of them and headed their way. "Do you intent to tell the Council?"

"With every other surprise I've dropped lately? What do you think?" Anakin turned his attention to the Captain as Rex pulled up short with a crisp salute.

"Generals."

"What's the word, Rex?"

"We've managed to subdue and eliminate the last of the boarding parties, sir. We've five hostages in the brig, all currently unconscious and are ready to jettison the garbage once we come out of hyperspace. Attacking the cruiser holding the bulk of 501st wasn't their smartest move, sir," Rex stated with pride.

"Total losses?"

"Five killed, ten wounded - including the Bonteri boy."

"Five?" Anakin raised an eyebrow. "That's a new low."

"One pilot and four Troopers during the boarding action, sir. Thanks to operation hydra's stipulations, we were well prepared. They died as they ought; as soldiers."

The men shared a moment of silence for the fallen before continuing their discussion.

"The attack wasn't unexpected, just unexpectedly short," Obi-Wan commented wryly. "The ship took a lot of the damage in the sectors where there was the heaviest fighting. How are the repairs coming?"

"They're just getting started now, General," Rex assured him. "Commander Cody is down with the men searching for other strategic positions where operations hydra's parameters can be met and expanded and, if needed, finishing a mop up. We're pretty sure we got them all, but one can never be too careful."

"Ah. Then if you don't mind I'll go join them. Anakin; Captain."

Anakin shook his head and turned back to his Captain. "Anything else to report?"

"Nothing, sir. The on board ship action has since ceased and, as you're aware, we've entered hyperspace headed for Coruscant. Preliminary hull and interior repairs should be finished well before we arrive."

"Thirty hours isn't much time, you sure about that?"

"Yes, sir."

With a look around the bridge, Anakin turned back for the door. "Walk with me, Rex."

The Captain fell in line with him, his helmet under one arm. "Sir?"

They exited the bridge and Anakin headed for the observation deck nearby; it would be practically empty with the after battle clean up. He was silent for a long minute before putting his thoughts into words as they entered into the empty room. "I have something I want to run by you and get your opinion on."

"Of course, sir. I'll help if I can."

"Your honest, opinion, Rex."

"Always, sir; even if you don't agree with it."

"Good." Anakin paused by the viewport and stared out before turning to face his most trusted Captain and friend. "You've been briefed on my new situation, on what's coming when we hit the core. Lux Bonteri is about to be added to that mix."

"The Separatist defector, sir?"

"One and the same."

"If my memory serves, this would be the same Bonteri who took Commander Tano to a meeting with Death Watch and nearly got her killed?"

"Yes."

Rex paused for a moment as if considering what to say.

"Speak freely, Rex; what're you thinking?"

"I don't think it's wise to put the two of them together, sir," he admitted frankly. "The report suggests they make a good team, but Commander Tano has already expressed some reservations about the attachment directive of the Jedi."

"She's been doing that for a while; that's not exactly news."

"Yes, sir, but most notably when she returned from Raxus."

"Raxus."

"Yes, sir."

Regarding his Captain thoughtfully, Anakin phrased his next question carefully. "How is it that you've heard of this, but I haven't?"

"Commander Tano and I have discussed the matter at length, sir. I may not be a Jedi, but she appears to value my opinion."

"We all do." Anakin assured him. "Raxus was where she met Lux Bonteri originally; did she speak of it again when she'd returned from her adventure on Carlac?"

"Yes, but she was quieter after that mission, sir. For a few days at least."

"I wish I'd been around," Anakin rubbed the back of his neck as a thought occurred to him. "Actually..."

"Let me guess," Rex grinned at Anakin's discomfort. "You'd been on one of your clandestine outings with your wife and wish to retract that statement?"

"Exactly." There was no apology in Anakin's tone. "But, with regard to Lux, I don't think I have a choice but to bring him if I want to keep an eye on them both."

"You _could_ look at this another way, sir."

"And what way is that, Rex?"

"Built in babysitters." Rex's grin was almost devilish. "It would give them something to do and keep them out of trouble. There's nothing like a screaming baby for a chaperone."

Anakin arched his eyebrows in surprise at the suggestion. "You know this do you?"

"We've seen it a time or two on worlds where we've been stationed, sir; parents use their older children to watch the younger. With the twins being Force sensitive, who better to watch them than someone of the same?" A sparkle entered Rex's eyes. "Not to mention, sir, it would give you some time alone with your wife."

Slapping the Captain on the shoulder with a laugh, Anakin grinned. "I like the way you think, Captain. Devious; very devious! Why aren't you married?"

"Professional soldier, sir. It's not exactly the place to meet the right woman."

"I beg to differ."

"Present company being the exception of course."

"Of course." They shared a companionable grin. "What do you think about joining us as extra security, Rex?"

"Sir?"

"It's been suggested that we bring more than just Jedi. Padmé's official guards will have an interim Senator to protect, aside from a loyal handmaiden or two. Since this is technically a Senate sanctioned mission, I can pull from the ranks. I can't exactly have the entire company with us, but a few select men wouldn't be amiss."

"I'm honored to be asked General, but I'm more of a front line fighter."

"So am I."

"Respectfully, sir, you've a personal stake in this. Knowing Grievous is out there it would just feel wrong being idle while my brothers were fighting and dying to protect the Republic."

"Chances are Grievous is going to come after us, Rex; that's why I'm asking. Three Jedi on a mission of this magnitude is overkill. Ideally I'd like you, Cody and Fives to join us; there are no soldiers I'd rather have protecting my family than you three."

"High praise, General."

"Well deserved and nothing but the truth." Anakin corrected and held up his hand when Rex made to answer, shaking his head. "Don't give me answer now, Rex. Give it some thought; I'll ask Fives and Cody to do the same, but I suspect they'll react the same way as you. I won't hold it against any of you if you say no."

"Thank you, sir."

"We land in," he checked his chrono, "less than twenty eight hours. You've got until we make planet fall to decide, Captain."

"Yes, sir. I'll try not to disappoint you."

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Oh - and the stuff about Onderon is improvised to make it fit in the story... just in case anyone's curious.<p> 


	5. Disgrace & Slander II: Part 4

_Twenty Seven Hours Later_

"If you were any tenser, Skyguy, the servos on your hand would pop and fry."

"Yes, do try to relax." Obi-Wan Kenobi admonished Anakin with a grin.

"Easy for you two to say."

The three of them were supervising the loading of Dooku's stasis pod into the drop ship that would eventually take them planet side when they came out of hyperspace. The Count had been placed in suspended animation for the last eight hours of their trip to ensure his compliance, despite his complaints that such methods were 'uncivilized'.

He hadn't been given a choice in the matter.

There had been talk of landing the cruiser, but the chances of someone expecting such a prominent captive in a drop ship were slim. They were trying to minimize the risks of having him rescued and, once planet side, the Count would be incarcerated in the Jedi Temple to be dealt with by the Council. As a former member of the Council and a Sith, he wouldn't be tried by the courts or brought before the Senate. It was being called an internal Jedi matter by the Council and, as such, not the Senate's jurisdiction.

"Easy and fun," Ahsoka confirmed with a cheeky grin.

Anakin shot her a look, lifting his hand to nudge the stasis pod just a little more into the back of the drop ship. "I'm coming home to a completely different situation than what I left."

"And whose fault is that?"

"You can still be reassigned, Snips; shouldn't you be guarding that boyfriend of yours?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," she snapped a little too vehemently.

"Now you sound like Obi-Wan." Anakin pitched his voice to a lower octave. "Anakin! No! She's not my girlfriend!"

"Children," the exasperated older Jedi stepped between them, "let's just get this over with and then you can bicker in private - _away _from me."

"Girlfriend, Master Kenobi?"

"Don't mind him," Obi-Wan returned dryly. "He just thinks everyone should do as he's done and break the rules for love."

Ahsoka's eyes widened

Obi-Wan hastily continued as if he realized what he'd said. "Mister Bonteri will need a disguise for when we land, Ahsoka; it won't do for a known Separatist defector who refuses to ally themselves with the Republic to be seen with this many Jedi."

"I'm on it, Master Kenobi," she assured him. "But don't think I'll forget about this!"

She was gone before Obi-Wan could think of a comeback. "On second thought," he told Anakin as the clones assigned to securing Dooku's cage swarmed the drop ship, "I don't think I want her as my Padawan. She's far too much like you."

"One of me was enough?"

"More than. Are you ready, Anakin?"

"For going home? Of course."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Obi-Wan's pointed look at the clenched fist Ahsoka had mentioned earlier had Anakin consciously relaxing the appendage. "You need to relax. Padmé and the twins are _fine_."

"Relax? Would _you_ in my position?"

"I've never been in your position; I wouldn't know."

"You could have been."

"Anakin."

He managed a smile and held up his hands in surrender, changing the topic. "Did Cody speak with you?"

"So did Fives and Rex," Obi-Wan confirmed. "They all have similar views on the idea of playing bodyguard, especially for such a long period of time. I told you it wouldn't work."

"It doesn't hurt to ask."

"No, but they're clones, Anakin; their loyalties are to the Republic, not the Jedi and certainly not specific Senators no matter how much they respect them."

"The other side of the Jedi, then?"

"If you choose to look at it that way. We're peace keepers, not warriors."

"Unless you're General Skywalker," commented Rex dryly as he came to stand with them. "Excuse the interruption, Generals, but I felt it was only proper to deliver my reply to you in person."

"I understand, Rex," Anakin offered with a half smile before the clone could say anything. "I've always known where your loyalties lie. It's not a surprise you want to stay."

"Actually sir, I'd like to accept your invitation and formally request permission to accompany you," Rex grinned at Anakin's surprised expression. "Fives and Cody will be along to do the same, I'm sure. We figure if Grievous is holding a grudge against you and General Kenobi there's a better chance of him coming to us than tracking him down."

"Not to mention you're entitled to some down time," Obi-Wan offered diplomatically. "I don't think I've ever seen you take any, Captain."

"Rarely sir," he admitted. "Only when injured or in hyperspace."

"Then this will do you good."

"I'm glad you're coming, Rex; who knows, we might find you that nice young woman yet. Naboo is full of them."

Rex flashed him a grin and a salute. "If you'll excuse me, Generals, I need to go pack."

"So, it would seem our entourage grows," Obi-Wan commented dryly. "I trust this place you plan on hiding at is rather large?"

"Large enough for our purposes," Anakin assured him, teasing. "Don't worry, Obi-Wan, you'll have your own room."

"Unless Ahsoka prefers to bunk with me." Obi-Wan noted with quirk of his eyebrows. "Have you spoken with Padmé?"

"Not since I got the communiqué a few days ago. She's been reinstated, but I got that from the recorded holo feeds when we dropped out of hyperspace for that last course correction eight hours ago."

"I'm sure she's fine; Master Plo is a formidable warrior."

"Much like the wolves he named his squadron after," Anakin agreed, turning to walk the deck with Obi-Wan. One of them would have to be on hand at all times while the stasis pod was in the drop ship. "I'll feel better once she's in my arms again, that's all."

"Do you have any other preparations to make?"

"I'm ready. You?"

"The same. Perhaps you should check on your Padawan and Mister Bonteri to ensure they're also prepared." Obi-Wan suggested. "I'll stay here and supervise to ensure nothing goes wrong."

"I hate it when you're right. See you in forty."

Obi-Wan lifted one hand in acknowledgement and turned back to face the ship where Dooku's Stasis pod was being secured to the deck. He folded his hands behind him as Anakin watched, summarily dismissed by his old Master, and shook his head as he exited the flight deck.

With Ahsoka and Lux along, he wasn't anticipating much time alone with his wife regardless of what Rex said. On the bright side, Cody and Fives would be along to keep Obi-Wan company and the four men could deal with his Padawan and the Junior Senator for the most part.

Varykino would give them ample space and time to relax and explore, though he had every intention of housing as many of their entourage as possible in the guest cottages – and separating Lux and Ahsoka. With Ahsoka still officially his Padawan, and on as friendly terms with Padmé as the ex-Separatist boy, he suspected keeping them apart was going to prove... interesting.

Anakin's forty minutes passed in a blur, with Cody and Fives coming to tell him of their agreement to accompany him and Obi-Wan. He gleaned from Fives that they'd received a special request via databurst from the Chancellor to commit any clones Anakin requested to this course of action because of the importance of the Skywalker twins. Having the Chancellor back him unexpectedly when he'd refused to allow another Jedi be assigned to his wife's protection was, in his opinion, just another showcase of how much the Chancellor respected him.

Before he knew it, he was boarding the drop ship with a heavily cloaked Lux Bonteri at Ahsoka's side and Obi-Wan stationed on the far side of the capsule holding Dooku.

The cruiser had emerged into Coruscant controlled space to a massive fleet of escort ships to find that all of the holo channels were broadcasting their return. They ran the story of the Jedi's capture of Dooku, heralding it as a massive step towards ending the war. With the leader of the Separatist Senate in custody, it was only a matter of time, they were saying, until the war was truly over.

Additionally, just about every story held a commentary with Anakin's involvement and the revelation of his new status as husband and father, proclaiming him a hero. The addendum to the story was to note Padmé's involvement in the politics of the war thus far and her drive to end it peacefully without further cost to ordinary citizens.

It was a fanfare none of them had expected and none of them had before seen.

Military officials on planet sent landing coordinates and instructions, tightened security measures and a directive that all clones the ranks of Sergeant and Private were to remain on the ship. As a result, Lieutenant Sizzler was flying the co-chair of the drop ship with Commander Cody having pulled rank to be primary pilot. Once planet side, Cody'd hand controls off to the lieutenant and join them in the transport that would take them to Naboo.

As a result, Anakin knew Padmé and his children would be waiting when he landed and his tension increased.

Captain Rex and Arc Trooper Fives were dubbed as the official clone trooper escort and then, when things settled and the Jedi had taken custody of Dooku, they would be the official senate appointed guards for the Skywalker family along with Commander Cody. All in all, an impressive show of rank and force; something Anakin knew the Count's old world sensibilities would have appreciated.

If he'd been aware of it.

"Isn't this all a little much? If the Separatists were going to try and rescue him by now, they would have."

"With the way they always seem to know our plans before we execute them, Snips, there's talk of a high ranking traitor," Anakin noted shortly. "I wouldn't put it past the Separatists to try an eleventh hour rescue."

"Then why not have a battalion waiting for them?"

Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged looks.

"We don't know what will be waiting for us when we get down," Anakin admitted.

"We haven't been privy to the landing arrangements other than to know the hand off will take place at the Jedi Temple," added Obi-Wan. "The council members who are available will be on hand to take care of Dooku."

_"General Kenobi,"_ Cody's voice carried through the comlink on Obi-Wan's wrist to each of the individuals in the drop ship. _"We're entering the atmosphere now, sir; hang on."_

"Copy that, Commander." Obi-Wan readjusted his grip on the hanging rings at the turbulence and raised his voice to speak with the rest of them. "When we land, there will be a considerable amount of attention on Anakin. Ahsoka, Lux's safety is in your hands; get him off the platform and into the transport as soon as you can without attracting attention. You may have to wait until everyone's focus is on Dooku's stasis pod. Anakin will distract the Politicians while Rex and Fives and I cover the hand off to the Council."

"Master Jedi, I don't-"

"The arrangement is non-negotiable, Bonteri," Anakin cut him off with a look. "If the Council gets wind of the fact you're here, we'll have to discuss amnesty, you'll probably be jailed and your life might eventually be forfeit."

"After what happened to my mother, is that not my choice to make, Master Skywalker?"

_"Lux!"_

Anakin turned fully to look at the young Senator who was ignoring Ahsoka's hissed caution and staring at him with a defiant look. "Since my wife would never forgive me for letting you get arrested? No," there was no room for discussion in the Jedi's tone, "you'll follow the plan; understand?"

The hooded boy seemed to get the implied threat in Anakin's tone - he was going, either by his own power, or unconscious - and nodded, looking towards Ahsoka. Her expression was grim as she motioned him back into the protected corner opposite where Dooku's stasis pod was being held. He'd be out of sight until the attention was diverted from the drop ship. He'd also be outside Anakin's reach in case the Jedi decided to reinforce his order.

Anakin turned back to Obi-Wan as the turbulence increased briefly and then kicked out, the weight of gravity once again exerting its pull and the whine of the inertial compensators dying as Cody flipped the power to engines. There was a jolt and a sway as the drop ship angled in towards their landing zone. Lux knocked into Ahsoka, who used one hand to steady him. Anakin noted it from the corner of his eye as he addressed his next comment to Obi-Wan.

"Why do I have to deal with the politicians."

"If your wife's among them, I figured I wouldn't be able to stop you," retorted Obi-Wan. "If you'd rather…"

"No, no," Anakin grinned. "I just don't expect her to be on the platform."

"And miss welcoming you home he way she's no doubt wished to for the last five years?" Obi-Wan shook his head. "Trust me, Anakin; you'll want to deal with the politicians this time."

_"Escort ships have formed up, General Kenobi,"_ Cody reported, cutting off whatever else Anakin might have said, _"opening the blaster shields now; on final approach."_

"I copy Commander. Look sharp. If anything is going to happen, now would be the time."

_"Yes, sir."_

Quiet descended within the ship as they could hear the repulsors winding down as they arced in to line up the approach on the Jedi temple. The blast shields retracted, giving the occupants a blurred view of the city skyline as the ship turned and evened out, wind whipping whistling through the slats but doing no more than ruffling their clothing.

It was barely a minute before the whine of the repulsors sped up and the ship banked, turning on its landing trajectory before coming down on the designated landing pad. With the temple largely by itself and not surrounded by tall towers, it left few places for snipers to gain an upper hand; using the main landing pad on one of the outer edges at the top of the temple, made it all that more secure.

Anakin strained to see beyond the slats, his eyes stinging and watering from the wind as they raced towards touch down, his mind already beyond the transfer and onto the reunion with his wife-

There was a brief _thump _as the ship settled, Cody practicing a little fancy flying, before the doors retracted. By agreement, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka were visible, lightsabers in hand but not lit, Rex and Fives at either edge of the deck, blasters drawn and at the ready.

"Good it is to see," Master Yoda told them with a nod of approval, "your duties you do not take lightly."

Obi-Wan clipped his lightsaber back to his belt first and inclined his upper body. "Master Yoda; where's the rest of the council?"

Anakin was barely aware of Obi-Wan speaking with Yoda, his attention focused beyond the Jedi Masters, on the pale young woman in a hover chair beside Chancellor Palpatine, speaking with him in a low tone. She hadn't noticed the ship had landed and the doors opened yet; none of the Senators or their entourage had. Around them were holo reporters and Anakin dismissed everyone but his wife out of hand.

Without thinking about it, he stepped off the ship, not even having the presence of mind to belt his lightsaber as Threepio touched her shoulder and brought her attention to the drop ship. Her head came around, her eyes widening with delight and love, unexpected tears visible to him even at this distance.

_Padmé._

The look that sizzled between them was as loaded with intent and emotion as it ever was and, after almost eight months of being away, her physical presence was like a beacon; a magnet calling to him and drawing him in.

"Anakin."

Obi-Wan's call drew him up short when he took another step, her welcoming smile everything he'd hoped for; everything he'd dreamed… except he had duties to tend to first. Visibly shaking himself, he glanced at Obi-Wan, noting the stern expression and then blinked when his old Master shook his head. "You'll be of no use until you see her, will you?"

Looking helplessly back towards Padmé as if drawn by some invisible force, Anakin couldn't disagree. To see her so worn and wan because of _his _actions was almost unbearable from across the landing pad.

Yoda's sudden laugh was enough to draw Anakin's attention back to the other Jedi. "Go, you must, if Master Plo is to help us, Skywalker."

It was unspoken permission carried in an amused admonishment. And it was only at that moment he noted Master Plo Koon standing just behind and to the side of Padmé, his watchful countenance a reassuring one. Anakin inclined the briefest of bows to Yoda and strode across the landing pad, his gaze firmly fixed on his wife. Not the Chancellor or his aids or the holo reporters that suddenly seemed to swarm him as he approached had any effect on his focus.

Padmé was here to welcome him home and, for the first time since their marriage, he _could_ without fear of ramifications. Much to his surprise, as he drew near, Padmé pushed herself free of the hover chair. Her expression was radiant and while he couldn't hear her over the buzz of the voices around him, he could read her lips as she said one word.

_Anakin._

The grin that split his face was delighted and ecstatic all at once.

His pace increased, stepping up to a run as she took two steps towards him, her arms coming up in anticipation of his embrace. It was all that was needed to propel her into his arms-

"_Anakin!_Are you listening to me?"

Anakin shook his head, clearing his sight, and realized they hadn't yet landed, the ship coming in on final approach and Obi-Wan's expression was amused. His long awaited 'reunion' had been nothing but a figment of his imagination. He should have known; Yoda and Obi-Wan would _never_ have condoned the behavior he wanted to exhibit. Disappointed, he shot a dark look at his old Master. "And what are _you_ smiling about?"

"Oh nothing," the older Jedi returned, glancing back to check on the stasis pod. "Just remember, Anakin; one of the reasons the Council hasn't stripped you of your rank yet is the discretion you and Padmé have shown. When we land, do _try_ to remember that, hmm?"

It was a timely warning as Cody spun the drop ship around smoothly to settle to the landing pad. The repulsors whined down but the doors didn't open. Obi-Wan nodded to Rex and Fives, both in their full uniforms, blasters in hand and at the ready as they flanked the stasis pod.

Ahsoka stood near the hollow where Lux was hidden, her hands well away from her lightsabers, but casually draped so that, should the need arise, she'd have them in hand within moments. Anakin released the strap and ran a cursory glance over Fives and Rex; both were in good shape and, as ordered, at the ready.

On the other side of the stasis pod, Obi-Wan waited until the engines on the ship had spun down before keying his comlink. "Nice landing, Commander. Would you be so kind as to get the hatch?"

_"Right away General; everything looks clear out here. There's... quite the greeting party."_

"Anything suspicious?"

_"No sir; but I suspect General Skywalker will want to come out first."_

"Oh?" Obi-Wan and Anakin exchanged looks. "Why's that?"

_"The holo reporters sir,"_ Cody informed him shortly. _"They're... everywhere."_

"It wasn't unexpected, Commander we did just land with Count Dooku in custody."

"It's not that, sir," Cody reported as he popped the hatch instead of the main doors and slipped inside. "It would appear Master Skywalker has become something _more _of a celebrity."

"_More_ of one?"

"Jedi poster boy," Ahsoka whispered to Lux in answer. "I'll fill you in later."

Anakin ignored his Padawan and the Bonteri boy. "Is it safe to do the transfer, Commander?"

"I would prefer to clear the area first, sir; the crowd right now is enough to hide a detractor or two and the vehicles still circling offer too many chances. I'd rather not take the risk."

"Rex, Fives, join Cody and clear out the crowd."

"Anakin," Obi-Wan held up one hand, forestalling that order. "Perhaps Cody is right. If you get out first and draw them away, we can handle the transfer."

"You _want _me to speak with the holo reporters?"

"Why not? You're something of a novelty all around, give them their five minutes of madness and let's get this over with."

Anakin sighed heavily, glancing through the blast shield gaps and swung down to the hatchway where Cody backed away. "I'd say you owe me for this," he turned on Obi-Wan before disappearing, "but I think your tactics are sound. Ahsoka?"

"I know, Skyguy," she grinned. "I'll keep him out of trouble."

With a nod, Anakin disappeared, ducking out of the drop ship and into a small sea of people. Holo reporters from dozens of different stations waited, species he didn't recognize suddenly pushing forward, records and stills being taken with an alarming frequency as Anakin bent to avoid knocking his head on the low angle of the wing.

Arden was at the front of the pack, her grin almost feral. "Master Jedi," she greeted, drawing everyone's attention. "Welcome back to Coruscant."

Anakin straightened and almost returned an identical grin as hers was wiped from her face. In holo she was much, much bigger and barely reached the middle of his chest in person. Beyond the reporters were the patiently waiting Jedi - Masters Fisto, Secura and Mundi; Anakin could sense Master Yoda's presence, but not see him and Anakin suspected he wouldn't have the chance to greet the Masters with the circus blocking his path.

It meant, he reluctantly realized, he would have to deal with the reporters before he could pay his respects to the council. _If_ he was able to get to the council.

"Arden." his greeting was curt; this was not a meeting he'd been looking forward to since Cody had said 'reporters' but he'd known it was coming. Padmé had warned him of this possibility. Lifting his hands, he gave them a look that demanded obedience and - surprisingly - got it in the form of silence. "I can't thank you all for coming," he offered, stepping forward as his hands dropped, "and I'm sure you all have questions regarding the capture of Count Dooku-"

"We're more interested in your status as a husband and father," some voice from the crowd called out.

Another echoed the sentiment. "Can we get a statement, Jedi Skywalker?"

And then the comments and questions flew about him like thermal detonators and, one or two, made him wish he could pick out the commentators to clarify a few facts. The sheer volume of questions startled him and Anakin was left flat footed, not quite sure _how_ to respond.

"Your wife's been seen in the company of many men with you on the front lines; how do you feel about that?"

"How about another statement now that you've had time to think about your change of status?"

"Is it true you had no idea that your wife was pregnant?"

"Have you had any contact at all that we're unaware of being on assignment in the outer rim?"

"Can you be sure the babies are yours?"

"Can you give us a word to describe your feelings, perhaps?"

"Delighted, no doubt," a smooth voice stepped in, drawing the attention away from Anakin. "For what else would a man so intensely private as to keep the most important part of his life hidden from the public eye for this long be?"

There was a murmur as the reporters turned towards the Chancellor, a line of space appearing between Anakin and Palpatine, allowing Anakin to move away from the drop ship. He moved alone, Cody staying back by the ship to prevent anyone from trying to get inside. Anakin's steps were even and forcibly relaxed as he stuck to the plan; draw the reporter's attention away from the drop ship.

"Your Excellency," he stopped and swept into a bow to the Chancellor.

There was a flash from somewhere to their left as a receptor was adjusted to catch the by-play in all its holographic glory. Anakin chaffed at the delay, able to see the Nabooian transport across the landing platform and wanting nothing more than to race towards it, he knew he couldn't. Not yet. He had to keep the attention off it until Ahsoka was able to get Lux Bonteri on board.

"It's good to see you again, Master Skywalker."

"And you, Excellency; your timing is, as always, perfect."

Palpatine smiled. "I do try, my boy. Come," he extended one arm, high up, as if to indicate that Anakin should stand next to him. "A holo for the reporters, I should think. The hero who captured Count Dooku!"

"I didn't do it alone," he corrected. "Master Kenobi and my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, were also involved in his defeat. It was more of a team effort."

"Such modesty," Palpatine smiled benignly for the cameras, his bearing proud and tolerant, as if sharing a confidence. "I did warn you all, did I not?" The reporters laughed. "Come, Anakin; stand here."

Slipping under the Chancellor's arm and standing next to the man he'd always considered a mentor and friend, a chill skated inexplicably down his spine and he almost drew back. The hand at his back, which had slipped from his shoulders downwards, lay against his spine. With the contact, Anakin had the strangest impression that the Chancellor wasn't as thrilled about Count Dooku's capture as he appeared to be.

Which made no sense and Anakin, with nothing more than the inkling, dismissed it without giving it more than an idle notice.

"Smile, my boy," admonished the Chancellor jovially. "You return home a conquering hero with Count Dooku in tow and the revelation of the romance of the decade."

"You exaggerate, your Excellency," Anakin returned, managing a grin that was forced. He leaned in as the holo reporters flitted about them to take their holos, his smile turning anticipatory. "But, speaking of Padmé; is she with you?"

"She thought it best to wait on the ship," Palpatine confided, also in an aside, never losing his jovial expression. "The poor girl is exhausted; I hear your twins are quite the handful."

Something in the Chancellor's words settled wrong with Anakin, the gleam in the older man's eye almost avaricious for a split second before his peaceful, proud smile returned. As if... as if Palpatine wanted his children? Anakin shook the thought away; it was preposterous and he was being paranoid. Chancellor Palpatine would have no use for twins, especially Force sensitive twins.

"Chancellor, just how well do you know Master Skywalker?"

Anakin turned in Arden's direction as the question left her lips, surprised; it was the first question worth answering that morning and the only one she'd thus far asked.

Palpatine released Anakin and folded his hands together within his robes, taking a few steps further away from the shuttle and the drop ship, as if understanding what Anakin was trying to do. "Oh _very_ well; I first met Anakin when I was the Senator for Naboo and his future wife, Padmé Amidala, was Queen. Anakin was little more than a boy at the time but had done us a great service. He is a Hero among my people and always will be."

"Those heroics were a long time ago; surely, though by no means a small feat, the actions of that boy haven't dictated your interactions with him."

"Not dictated, no. I made sure that a child of so many talents was never denied my company when he wished it. While almost nothing of that boy remains, in the intervening years I have done my best to offer him what guidance I could with regards to his career."

"As a Jedi, is not up to the Jedi Council to direct his path?"

"Of course," Palpatine agreed amiably. "However, the Jedi do not discourage their members from forming friendships outside the order. I made a point of being available to offer another point of view. After all, a Jedi must have all the facts and understand all angles of a situation before they can make an educated decision."

"Do you do this for all Jedi, your Excellency?"

"The Council, on occasion, seeks my opinion," his words were modest. "However, as Anakin was instrumental in securing the freedom of Naboo, I won't deny a certain level of affection for him above other Jedi. No Nabooian would."

"Is that why it was acceptable for him to have such a close working relationship with Senator Amidala before their marriage was brought to light?"

"A good part of it, I'm sure. She was, after all, his first friend away from his home planet who was not a Jedi. I did not find it at all odd that they were so close. No one did; they were quite accomplished in their deception."

"Be that as it may, you mentioned when Senator Amidala's condition first became public that you wouldn't be surprised if she had a husband hiding in the shadows; were you surprised to discover it was Master Skywalker?"

"Senator Ami – pardon, Senator _Skywalker_," Palpatine inclined his head towards Anakin in apology as he continued, "has always had a very dynamic working relationship with Master Skywalker," Palpatine's smile was paternal as he looked back at Anakin. "I can't say I hadn't _hoped_ the boy would encourage her, but I never believed it to be more than a hope. The Jedi, after all, do not allow these kind of attachments for a reason. I was simply _delighted _to learn of their nuptials; however belated I was informed of the facts."

Somehow, Anakin managed not to wince at the barb even though it had been well disguised and wrapped in velvet. Palpatine was pleased, yes, but also put out. It was a confidence Anakin had chosen not to share and, with the magnitude of those he _had_, no wonder the Chancellor felt slighted.

"You don't think it's odd they chose to keep their union a secret?"

"On the contrary, I think it was very wise of them."

Anakin was drawn with them, glancing back to see Cody, Fives and Rex were outside the ship playing bodyguard and keeping a watchful eye on the reporters. As the Chancellor walked away, drawing most of the holo reporters with them, Anakin walked at his side but only gave half an ear to what the Chancellor was saying. His mental focus was more split between the drop ship where Rex, Fives and Cody were opening the hatch to allow Obi-Wan to remove the stasis pod with the Council member's help, and the Nabooian transport where Padmé and his children waited across the platform.

All around him, holo reporters were jockeying for position and Anakin, without thinking, put out his arm to ensure they were kept back. As he did so, two of the Chancellor's personal guard slipped in and pushed them back further. Arden, who seemed to be spearheading the questions that now came from all sides, was left alone. Anakin, as he turned his attention back to Palpatine, noted that the two of them appeared to be on friendly terms. As if they'd done this often.

Which, when he thought about it, made perfect sense; Arden was based out of Coruscant and Palpatine rarely left. She was likely the reporter he dealt with most.

"What do you think, Master Skywalker?"

Arden's voice broke through his preoccupation and he jerked his attention back her way, just barely managing not to jump. Wouldn't that have just looked _classic_ for the news? "I'm sorry," he deliberately glanced towards the Nabooian craft and then flashed Arden a half smile. "I'm a little distracted. What was the question?"

Palpatine and the holo reporters nearest him chuckled, Arden returning his smile tolerantly. "I was asking if your wife will continue in politics once the war is over or do you think she, and by extension you, will retire from public life to focus on your family?"

"I wouldn't presume to speak for her," Anakin's tone was dry. "My wife, as the galaxy knows, is a very opinionated person. I'm sure when the time comes we'll discuss it. The plan may be to take her into hiding for the duration of her leave from the Senate, but I'm not confident once that time is up she will be comfortable being out of the arena. Once we've discussed the matter, we will no doubt be keeping everyone informed as to her intentions and my own."

"I see. Do you find it at all odd that she's had no contact with us at all since releasing the prepared statement regarding your marriage?"

"She has two babies to take care of that aren't yet a month old, Arden; what do you think?"

"I think I'm grateful that you've taken the time to speak with us on both of your behalves, Master Skywalker."

"And now that this has all been settled," cut in Palpatine, "I believe the exchange is going forward as planned. If you'll all come this way, we will confirm that it is indeed Count Dooku who has been captured. Anakin, I believe your wife is waiting for you aboard that transport?"

"Before you go, Anakin," Arden's smile was charming. "May we ask about your initial plans upon leaving Coruscant?"

"Without risking too much in way of our long-term plans as I have no desire to place my family in danger, I can tell you this much," Anakin offered. "I have a personal apology to make to her parents about not including them in our deception."

"Best of luck." Arden winced almost comically as if empathizing. "Thank you for answering our questions once again, Master Skywalker."

He inclined his head with a smile but said nothing further, waiting as the holo reporters were directed towards where Obi-Wan, Yoda and several other Jedi were lifting the stasis pod free of the drop ship. The Republic guards held them at a distance, ensuring they didn't interfere as the Jedi went about their business.

Anakin, left behind for the spectacle, turned in time to see Ahsoka coming back down the ramp of the Nabooian transport. She then, to his surprise, called on the Force and, boosting her speed, darted around behind the reporters. Ducking under the drop ship, she made it look as if she'd followed the Masters out instead of having snuck away before hand.

Good girl.

It meant Lux was safely aboard the Nabooian transport and Anakin could leave the transfer of Dooku to the capable hands of the other Jedi. Turning back to the Nabooian transport and the wife that waited him, he'd barely gone a few steps before Master Plo Koon descended the ramp of the ship, Padmé at his side. She had one arm on the Master Jedi's forearm for support, her head cocked to the side, her gaze on the exchange happening between the Jedi and the swarm of holo reporters that Palpatine was expertly juggling.

They stopped at the base of the ramp, Padmé giving her head a shake as the Jedi Master made a motion Anakin interpreted as asking if she wished to join the group. He watched as she scanned the crowd, his heart swelling as he stepped up his pace, knowing she looked for him.

Plo Koon said something else to her, lifting his head to look straight at Anakin and then motioned in his direction. Padmé turned, her eyes widening with delight and love.

It was just like he'd pictured in his mind's eye - minus the tears - as they'd come upon the landing zone. The look sizzling between them loaded with intent and emotion as it ever was and, after almost eight months of being away, her physical presence was like a beacon; a magnet calling to him and drawing him in.

_Padmé._

The grin that split his face was delighted and ecstatic all at once.

His pace increased, stepping up to a run as she released the Jedi Master's arm and took several steps towards him, her arms coming up in anticipation of his embrace. It was all that was needed to propel her into his arms. He caught her, spinning her around as he buried his face in the curve of her neck. Her arms wrapped around him tightly, her face ducking to the side of his and her suddenly laugh rang in his ears.

Blatantly ignoring Master Plo Koon's presence, Anakin spun her around once more before putting her back on her feet and swept in to cover her lips with his. The kiss was drugging and passionate; a welcome and a triumph all in one.

"Padmé," her name was but a whisper as their lips parted and he pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her briefly again before speaking nearly against her lips. "I've missed you. _Force_ how I've missed you!"

"Anakin," his name was a breathless whisper on hers. "I can't believe you're here!" Their lips met again, Anakin cradling her head in one hand as his fingers burrowed into her hair. "I feel like I'm dreaming."

Their foreheads touched.

"It's been too long," he agreed, drinking in the sight of her like a man dying of thirst.

"I trust you'll take it from here, Master Skywalker?"

Anakin's head came up sharply at the amused tone in Master Plo Koon's voice. He blinked, reorienting himself. Master Plo Koon was one of those Jedi who, like Anakin, had a wife and children but, unlike Anakin, had them because his society dictated it.

The other Jedi continued. "I will join Master Yoda to supervise the transfer. My Lady," he inclined his head once again to the couple, this time directing his comments to Padmé. "As always, your company has been stimulating and delightful. It has been my honor, Senator Skywalker. Be well."

"Thank you, Master Plo," she returned, reaching out to grasp his hand and squeeze before releasing him and sliding the arm back around Anakin. "Thank you so much."

"Yes," Anakin offered with a nod. "My thanks, Master Plo; for being here when I could not."

Plo Koon inclined his head once more to them both and then turned, striding towards where the gathered Jedi and holo reporters were waiting for the stasis pod to be installed in a secure transport to be removed to the interior of the temple. The clones had set up in a triangle prong formation around the pod as the Jedi moved it together, keeping watch. Ahsoka, not actually involved in the transfer and her task complete, was standing near Rex and keeping a wary eye out for danger, both from the reporters and the circling craft.

Anakin had already dismissed the Master and barely taken note of the other occurrences on the landing pad. His focus had returned almost immediately to the woman in his arms, his smile almost boyish in his delight. Reaching up, he brushed his fingers over her cheek, drinking in the sight of her. "I can't believe you're here in my arms again," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her once more.

Padmé clung to him, returning his kiss, her fingers tangled in his hair with almost desperate strength. Her kiss was tinged with an emotion he couldn't read and didn't understand.

Reluctantly, Anakin pulled away, able to sense her exhaustion despite her exhilaration. "I was hoping you'd welcome me home some day like this," he murmured with a soft smile, "but I never dreamed you do it when you're so tired."

"You're worth it," she told him firmly, her eyes shining. "I missed you, Anakin; there have been rumors... so many rumors..." she shook her head. "Rumors that you'd been killed or horribly injured and-."

"I'm all right," he assured her, brushing his lips over hers once more to cut her off even as he tightened his grip. "I'm here; whole and hale. I'm home." Their lips met once more and then Anakin swept her into his arms, making her gasp as she clung to him, breaking their kiss. "You're dead on your feet, my love; let's get you to bed."

"Will you come with me?"

With one foot on the ramp, Anakin blinked down at his wife in surprise. "So soon?"

"The doctor said we could as long as we're careful," she assured him as a faint blush stained her cheeks, "and I have missed you; desperately."

He groaned. "Later," he assured her, kissing her again and putting every ounce of promise that word held into it. There was nothing he'd rather do than retire with her to their room, but Anakin knew he couldn't. Not yet. He had other duties to perform first and an anticipation to fulfill. "First I want to meet Luke and Leia."

Not objecting in the least to his hold, Padmé curled closer into his embrace as Anakin carried her onto the ship. The trip to Naboo, if Artoo helped set the nav computer coordinates, would take several days. He had every intention of enjoying them and getting reacquainted with his wife while getting to know the twins.

Nodding to Moté, he motioned the handmaiden to keep watch as he stepped into the common room. Anakin paused. Lux Bonteri was on board, Artoo keeping him company, and he drew Padmé's attention their way as he gently set her down and helped her onto one of the benches that lined the walls. He wasn't exactly sure how Artoo had beat him to the ship, but he was grateful for the astromech's presence.

"Padmé, you remember Lux Bonteri?"

"Lux," she extended her hands and the young Senator rose, crossing to take them both as he bowed. "I never got to tell you how sorry I am about your mother; she was... she was like family."

"Thank you for your condolences but you did not have to say anything, Lady Skywalker; your feelings were plain." Lux assured her, casting a cryptic look at Anakin. It didn't escape the Jedi that Lux had addressed his wife properly. "My mother was ever grateful for your friendship and I know her death must weigh heavily upon you." He offered a tight, formal smile. "She would not have wanted the blame for the results of your last encounter at your feet and, in truth, I cannot blame you. You gave her hope where there was none, a chance we did not expect, and made her smile again. Her murderer, a man who did everything to thwart peace, is now in Jedi custody. I only hope he will pay for his many crimes."

"It is a Jedi matter," Padmé agreed, glancing at Anakin. "They will manage it as they see fit. It's possible by interrogating him, Dooku will at least bring about the end of this war."

Lux didn't look happy about it and Anakin steered the direction of the conversation away from Dooku. "Lux will be coming with us, Padmé," Anakin told her as he settled next to her. The young Senator released Padmé's hands and stepped back, reaching over to place one hand on Artoo's dome. "Unless you've an objection?"

"What? No! No objection." Padmé assured him, lifting his arm and curling close as he wrapped it about her shoulders. "You're more than welcome, Lux," she assured the boy. "I assume this means the Republic is unaware of your presence here?"

"Master Skywalker has ensured it."

"I - what's that?" Anakin frowned, hearing a gurgling noise and rose to his feet, his hand near his lightsaber.

Padmé laughed. "That, Ani," she teased fondly, "is the sound our daughter or son make when they're content."

Anakin's hand dropped away from his lightsaber as Padmé pushed to her feet and crossed the room, stopping beside a bassinette that was connected to the wall. Anakin hadn't noted it when he'd first entered. She bent at the waist, her smile so softly wondering and loving, it made his throat ache. She extended her arm his way, one hand beckoning as the other rested gently on the wall.

"Lux?" Anakin didn't take his gaze from Padmé and didn't initially move towards her.

"Master Jedi?"

"Go start the pre-flight check, would you? We'll be leaving soon." The young Senator nodded, turning to head for the cockpit. "Artoo, go with him; help program the nav computer for Naboo."

The droid whistled his accent, leaving Padmé and Anakin alone once more. Moving to her side, he took her hand, his fingers twining with hers as he followed her gaze. Twin pairs of blue eyes stared back at him. One baby was slightly larger than the other, but both smiled identical toothless grins as a smile crossed his own lips unbidden.

"Anakin," Padmé squeezed his fingers and reached out to gently stroke one baby's cheek, "This is our son, Luke," and then the other's, making her gurgle, "and our daughter, Leia. They've been waiting to meet their father."

Anakin tightened his grip on Padmé's hand, drawing her closer and then wrapped his arm about her waist as emotion blocked his throat. Reaching out with his free hand, he did as she'd done, and gently stroked Luke's cheek and then Leia's. "They're... they're so _small_."

"Babies usually are, Ani," she assured him. "Don't worry; they'll grow."

"I can't believe... they're so beautiful...I don't..." he struggled to find just the right words, not quite able to and then gave up, addressing his next soft comment to the twins. "Hello, little ones."

As he was pulling his hand back, Leia reached out and grasped his index finger, Luke latching onto his pinky and both babies promptly stuck them in their mouths. Anakin froze, unsure of what exactly he was supposed to do.

Padmé chuckled softly. "They're saying hello."

Turning to look at her even as his children sucked on his fingers, Anakin dipped his head to kiss her gently, achingly, trying to tell her without words just how he felt when he couldn't identify it himself. She seemed to understand he couldn't describe it for she returned the charged kiss with one of her own before pulling back and using the hand that had been against the wall to cup his face. Her smile was tender.

"Welcome home, Anakin."

**TBC**


	6. Disgrace & Slander II: Part 5

_Three Days Later_

The Nabooian ship, with everyone who was joining them as an entourage, was more crowded than was comfortable, but the passengers made do. Even two infants aboard didn't damper the spirits of those assigned to the mission and each quickly found a spot that could be made their own.

Obi-Wan had, upon seeing how crowded the cruiser was going to be, opted to take his star fighter. He'd commandeered Artoo once the nav computer coordinates had been set, leaving Anakin to deal with the logistics of where to put everyone else. Anakin promptly assigned the task to Ahsoka with the instructions that Padmé's stateroom was off limits.

The clones commandeered the cockpit, each taking a station with Lux and Ahsoka filling out the compliment. They sat in shifts, Fives and Cody pulling rank for day shift watch and leaving Rex with the teenagers for the night crew. It also meant they slept in shifts and, with Rex assigned to their little trio, it meant he and Lux shared the room they rotated through with Fives and Cody while Ahsoka used Padmé's stateroom; they'd pulled the night watch and, as such, slept while everyone else was up.

The schedule, quickly adapted, gave the occupants from breathing room.

It also, much to Anakin's delight, left the problem of his Padawan and Mister Bonteri squarely in Rex's hands until they landed. Fortunately, Lux didn't seem inclined to press his claim with the clones around.

Threepio, whom Anakin had discovered charging in Padmé's stateroom, had been left powered down for everyone's sanity. Moté, the handmaiden who'd chosen to come with Padmé into hiding rather than serve the new Senator, chose to spend much of her time with Cody and Fives in an effort to keep out of the way - and discuss plans for security upon reaching Naboo.

Anakin and Padmé spent most of their time together with the twins, Anakin learning how to distinguish his son from his daughter with barely a look when they were separated, and immersing himself for several days with his family. Part of him wished he'd exiled the rest of their entourage to another ship so he could have them to himself, but Moté's gentle help with the twins when he and Padmé were at a loss turned out to be a blessing in disguise.

Without her, it would have been a much more unpleasant trip.

Padmé, with Anakin now fussing about her to sleep better and ensure it, began to lose the bags under her eyes, her spirits visibly lifting and her energy returning. The morning they were to arrive on Naboo, Anakin checked in with Fives and Cody in the cockpit.

"Meeting in the lounge," he told them without ceremony. "Engage the auto pilot; this won't take long."

They did as instructed, Anakin having caught Lux, Rex and Ahsoka before they turned in. Ahsoka, he noted with a touch of amusement, chose a seat close to Rex where Lux couldn't join her. Moté took charge of the twins, settling them in the wall mounted bassinette and staying nearby, Padmé next to her.

Anakin stood in the doorway that separated the lounge from the kitchenette, leaning one shoulder against the wall. They'd dropped out of hyperspace briefly to allow Obi-Wan to dock his fighter for this meeting and had resumed with everyone now on board.

With much amusement, Anakin had waved Obi-Wan to the 'fresher, delaying the meeting long enough for the Jedi Master to make himself presentable. The other Jedi had settled himself next to Ahsoka in the space Lux had been warned off of and was speaking with her softly.

Now, with everyone in the lounge, Anakin wasted no time. "We've three hours until we hit Naboo and I know that each of you has different ideas for how security is going to work. As no one but Padmé, Moté and myself have been to Varykino before, I'd like to hear your ideas after you've had a chance to view the place first hand. For the moment, we'll give you a brief run down. Padmé?"

Anakin noted that Fives and Cody exchanged looks while Rex just grinned; he'd seen the feisty Senator in action far too often to be surprise by Anakin turning the briefing over to her.

Padmé pushed up from her seat and extended her hand, projecting an image of Naboo into the center of the room. "When we land, Anakin and I will need to make a trip to Theed to see my parents; the rest of you will go on ahead to Varykino." She pressed a couple of buttons, zooming in on a sector of Naboo. Two red blips, a considerable distance apart, blinked on the map. "Varykino is located in Naboo's lake country, a peaceful and defensible area that lends itself to secrecy. The retreat has several cottages around the island that are occupied only a handful of times a year. Most workers on the island commute to and from small villages on a large island, here." Another button was pressed and the image of Naboo's lake country appeared, more red dots - Varykino and its residences - appeared.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Senator," Rex interjected. "But splitting the bulk of the force responsible for the safety of you and your children seems like an ill advised tactical maneuver. No offense General."

"None taken; I'd be worried if you didn't feel that way, Rex. Moté will provide a distraction to whomever might be watching. Much as we'd like otherwise, Luke and Leia won't be accompanying us to see Padmé's parents; they'll be with you for their safety."

Fives, Cody and Rex exchanged uneasy looks; bachelor's suddenly responsible for children. "Us, sir?"

"Moté will handle their care while posing as Padmé," Anakin smiled faintly. "The heat will be on you guys should anything go wrong."

"You can count on us, sir."

"Usually you don't advertize where you'll be hiding," Obi-Wan observed dryly. "Can I assume it was a part of one of your usually impulsive plans to announce our destination?"

"Of course." Anakin flashed him a grin. "Padmé and I will likely be the primary target and, as I'd rather keep the twins as far out of harm's way as possible, I'll protect her myself like always. That leaves the rest of you free to guard Luke and Leia. If you do get ambushed, I know I can trust each of you to protect them like they were your own." He slanted a glance at Lux, but didn't exclude him from the group; Padmé had convinced him to give the boy a chance. "The trip to Varykino isn't a difficult one, but it will take time."

"Upon your arrival," Padmé took back control of the session, "these three cottages around the main house are guest cabins and should be used to set up a perimeter. Lux and Ahsoka will stay in the main house with Anakin and I. My handmaidens normally stay in this cabin, but Moté will also be housed in the main house this time to free it up for the rest of you."

"Respectfully, Padmé; Master," Ahsoka cut in, glancing at her Master and then back to the Senator. "I'd rather bunk with Rex or Obi-Wan. The further we can cast out our senses, the better the chance we'll be notified of an impending attack. If we split into pairs - Rex and I, Obi-Wan with Cody and Fives with Moté - we'd have all our bases covered. Master Skywalker certainly doesn't need _my _help to keep you safe."

There was a moment of brief laughter.

"Sort yourselves how you feel you'll be the most effective," Anakin conceded with a grin and glance at his wife. "Rex, I'd like you to give Lux some instruction with a blaster when we arrive. He doesn't need to be proficient, but he should be able to defend himself in the event of an attack."

"Master Jedi-"

Padmé extended her hand to cut off Lux's objection. "Humor him, Lux," she told him with a faint smile. "Even I know how to shoot a blaster if the need arises."

"But... training by _clones_?"

The silence that followed his disdainful question was heavy and charged and Anakin narrowed his gaze at the boy as the three clones in the room stiffened. "You're along on my good graces, kid," he told him evenly. "You might want to rephrase that."

Lux stiffened, his expression one of displeasure for a moment before he inclined his head in the barest show of courtesy to the clones. "My apologies; I would be most honored to be trained by such an astute teacher."

Anakin shot him one last _hard _look before he glanced back. "Rex?"

"Are you sure it's necessary, sir," Rex inquired, obviously not relishing the task after the boy's question. Apparently three days of being on 'shift' with Rex and Ahsoka hadn't mellowed Lux's attitude any. He was still carrying a chip on his shoulder. "If he doesn't want the training-"

"I'll train him myself," Padmé broke in, lifting her hand to forestall whatever Rex was going to say. "And Lux, you'll go with Moté when we land; she could use your help with the twins."

"Am I to be a decoy as well, my Lady?"

Padmé glanced from Anakin to Lux and back and then shook her head. "Much as I like the idea, you don't quite have the height to pass for Anakin."

Anakin coughed to avoid laughing; it was an amusing thought. Lux, for all he wanted to pass as Anakin, didn't even come close in height, let alone bearing. "Once you're settled, Moté can help you scout the area and you'll need to watch the twins in shifts until Padmé and I arrive."

"And when will that be, sir," Cody inquired.

"At least a day later; I don't know how long it will take to explain things to Ruwee and Jobal. That should give you ample time to scout the area, identify and eliminate the security weaknesses. When we arrive, Padmé and Moté will coordinate with Commander Cody and Arc Trooper Fives with regard to added security for the complex as a whole. Ahsoka, Lux and Rex will need to take a close look at the main house."

"You don't want my input, Anakin?"

"Once everything is in place, Master," he assured Obi-Wan. "I need you to find the locals to the island and... _convince_ them to stay away from the house unless necessary. I'd like to avoid an incident if we can help it while we're in residence."

"Convince," Ahsoka snickered. "Can I go with Master Kenobi and practice my 'convincing' skills, Master?"

"Another time, Snips; I need you to stick close to Moté and the twins while Obi-Wan and I are away. I - _we_," he glanced at Padmé and then back to his apprentice, "are entrusting their safety primarily to you and Rex until we get there."

"Is this because I once called a Hutt larvae cute?"

There was more laughter around the room, though Lux didn't appear to have caught the joke. Or didn't know of its history. Anakin suspected Ahsoka would fill the boy in later. "You can think of it like that if you want, Ahsoka," Anakin's response was teasing. "I won't disabuse you of it."

"Gee thanks, Skyguy; baby duty."

"We wouldn't trust this to just anyone, Snips. You've more than earned it." Anakin turned his attention back to the holo. "Padmé and I will take a round-about route to Varykino to ensure we're not followed but it'll add time to our travel. You may have the twins with you for a couple of days."

"But no longer than necessary," Padmé assured the grimacing Padawan with a half smile. "I don't like the idea of being away from them for so long. I have this fear that if I am, I'll wake to find all of this a dream."

Ahsoka glanced at Lux and muttered something about nightmares, Rex distracting her with a low comment of his own that made her grin, shooting the Bonteri boy a look that was positively devilish. Anakin decided he didn't want to know and wasn't going to ask. He brought their attention back his way with a question.

"Are there any questions?"

"My fighter?"

Anakin grinned. "Glad you asked, Obi-Wan; Padmé and I will be commandeering it."

Obi-Wan blinked. "Padmé and you? It's a single person fighter, Anakin. It's tight with just one person, two might be impossible."

"We'll manage," he assured the other Jedi with a speaking look at his wife, "won't we?"

"Somehow," Padmé's words were demure. "I think I can manage being squeezed into a cockpit with you, Master Skywalker."

Obi-Wan wisely let the topic drop even though the clones exchanged amused looks.

"Any _other_ questions?" There were none. "Good. Prepare yourselves; we land in a little over two hour. Ahsoka, I want you in the co-pilot chair for Cody."

"Of course, Master."

Anakin hesitated, glancing at his old mentor. "Unless Obi-Wan-"

"It's all right, Anakin," Obi-Wan assured him. "I still say flying is for droids. Now that I'm here, I'd like to meet the new Skywalkers since they'll be in our care for the next few days."

Padmé extended her hand to beckon Obi-Wan over and Anakin joined them as the rest of the party scattered. Lux joined Rex and Ahsoka, his question drawing Anakin's attention with a frown.

"Might I have a word with you in private, Padawan Tano?"

Ahsoka, who'd been about to leave for the cockpit with Rex, Cody and Fives, regarded Lux with an even look Anakin knew could mean trouble. Lux's opinion of the clones stung her; especially when she was such good friends with Rex. Having someone watch your back on the battle field did that to you. "Later, Lux; didn't you hear Master Skywalker?"

"We have a few hours yet."

"_You_ might," she told him tightly. "_I_ have duties to perform. Come on, Rex," she turned her back on the young Senator, her displeasure with his attitude and prejudice clear.

Lux's expression shifted for a moment before he bowed to her back and withdrew gracefully to the cabin he'd been sharing with the clone for sleeping.

Anakin's brows drew together as the door closed behind the Junior Senator.

"Anakin?"

"Hmm?"

Padmé's amusement drew him around to find Obi-Wan had Luke in his arms and was attempting to give him a bottle, with Moté's instructions. The bottle was soft, designed to mimic a breast, but Luke looked less than thrilled - though he didn't cry. Bottle feeding would be necessary while Anakin and Padmé were at her parent's house; not something Padmé or the twins was looking forward to. Obi-Wan's powers of persuasion didn't appear to be working on the young Skywalker and Anakin's frown disappeared into an amused grin.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Is there a problem?" Padmé gently stroked Leia's back where she was being held against her shoulder.

"Problem?"

"With Lux?"

Anakin stepped forward to gently rub his hand over Leia's head, making her gurgle. He glanced at Obi-Wan, including him and Moté in the discussion and pitched his voice accordingly. "I don't think Lux's animosity towards the clones is going to make things any easier. It could cause problems."

"Didn't you say he invoked some kind of Onderon law with Ahsoka?"

"He claims that she announced them as betrothed and, because she kissed him back when he used it to silence her, he's accepted the suit," Anakin grimaced, plucking his daughter from Padmé shoulder and his expression softened. "Ahsoka's good friends with a lot of the clones, but Rex in particular. Having Lux disparage him..." he shook his head and addressed his next words to his daughter, his voice changing into a mock cheerful tone that made her giggle and gurgle some more. "It's going to cause problems, isn't it little one?"

Obi-Wan smothered a laugh. "Parenting agrees with you, Anakin."

"I'm glad you think so."

Obi-Wan turned his attention back to Luke. "Can I assume that I will be heading to Varykino with everyone else since you'll have my fighter?"

"You can assume," Anakin confirmed with a smirk, handing Leia back to Padmé and kissing first his daughter's cheek and then his wife's. "I'm hoping we'll get a sense of what's after us - if anything - when we land. It'll better prepare us for what's coming."

"And if nothing's coming?" Obi-Wan glanced up briefly before looking back to Luke who'd finally accepted the synthetic nipple. "If this preparation is for nothing?"

"Then we'll count ourselves lucky, Obi-Wan," Padmé assured him with a smile as she placed Leia back in the bassinette. "If we're free and clear it means we can enjoy Varykino like we did last time."

"I certainly hope not; last time you ended up married."

Anakin chuckled, slipping his arm about Padmé's shoulders. "Then you've nothing to worry about do you?"

"If only that were true. Lux won't get over his animosity towards the clones easily and Ahsoka isn't likely to forgive his slights for long. She and Rex are pretty close."

"A little too close, perhaps?"

Anakin arched his eyebrows. "If you're suggesting what I think you are, Obi-Wan, I think you've got a coupling and its connector hoses loose."

Obi-Wan shrugged, not lifting his gaze from the infant in his arms and let it go. He looked surprisingly relaxed feeding Luke and Anakin suspected he had practice. Where he'd gotten it, however, was another matter for another time.

"I think I'm going to enjoy being an uncle."

"Uncle?"

Padmé took one look at Anakin's face and laughed softly. "He's more than earned it, Ani."

"Didn't I tell you once he was more like my father?"

"Ouch, Anakin, I'm not _that_ old yet." The group shared a soft laugh as Luke fussed, spitting out the artificial nipple, and Moté instructed Obi-Wan on how to burp him, supplying him with a cover for his shoulder. "Uncle Obi-Wan," he nodded once, rubbing Luke's back and met Anakin's amused eyes. "What?"

"For someone who's always followed the 'no attachments' directive of our order, you're surprisingly attached to my children already."

Padmé stepped in as Obi-Wan frowned, collecting Luke from Obi-Wan as he burped and cuddling him close. "No arguing, children," she admonished. "Moté, would you take Master Kenobi and show him everything he'll need for transporting the twins?"

"Of course, my Lady."

"You know, Obi-Wan could masquerade as me," Anakin said thoughtfully as Padmé placed Luke next to his already sleeping sister. "He'd have to shave, though."

She laughed softly. "I don't think he'd like that very much. Don't _worry_ Ani; Obi-Wan and Ahsoka will ensure the twins are safe."

"Are you trying to convince me," he asked as he pulled her into his arms, relishing the moment of privacy they'd unexpectedly been given, "or yourself?"

"A little of both," her gaze traveled back to the bassinette. "You weren't there when the bounty hunter tried to take them the first time; I don't like letting them go so soon."

"We'll make our trip to your parent's place as quick as we can," he assured her, pulling her close as he pressed a kiss to her temple. "Your mother might never forgive me, but she'll understand our desire to be near our children."

Padmé clung to him for a moment, seeming to draw on his strength. "She will, won't she?"

"Of course she will; and if she doesn't, Sola will. If she's home. She's been where we are far more recently." He felt her smile, tilted her head and brushed his lips across hers. "Don't worry, my love; it will all work out in the end."

"You're here with me and we don't have to hide any longer," she murmured as his head came down once more and she stretched to meet him half way. "Together, Anakin, we're unbeatable."

* * *

><p>"You have some explaining to do, Anakin Skywalker."<p>

Anakin had barely stepped into the main dining room of the Naberrie household when Ruwee's clipped tone stopped him dead. His response was automatic and ingrained. "Sir?"

"Oh dad," Padmé's exasperation was palpable and filled with love. "It's not Anakin's fault."

"He got you pregnant and ran off to fight this war, leaving you to handle the scandal alone when you unexpectedly delivered early," Ruwee's expression was closed, his gaze never leaving Anakin's. "What else would you call it?"

"Willing participation?" Padmé reached her father and enveloped him in a tight hug that was swiftly returned. "Anakin didn't coerce me, dad, I've been with him every step of the way... and he really _is_ my husband."

Ruwee's hostility faded somewhat as his gaze finally dropped to his daughter. "That wasn't just a spin to make you look better; to avoid further scandal?"

Padmé shook her head and glanced back at Anakin, her feelings in her expression as she no longer had to be as guarded. Anakin stepped closer but stopped before touching her, his smile as gentle as hers. It was a moment just between them and Ruwee witnessed it, the last of his tension draining away.

"Your mother's always suspected something between you two. I can't say I was thrilled at the idea of him playing with you, Padmé, but this is..." he shook his head and tucked her into the curve of his arm before extending the other towards Anakin. "A belated welcome to the family, son."

Taking the hand, Anakin's smile was rueful as he shook it and then let go. "Thank you, sir; we wanted to tell you and Jobal sooner but we couldn't risk it. The more people who knew, the better our chance of exposure."

"Didn't think like that when you got her pregnant, did you, son?"

Anakin flushed. "Consider it a complication due to an oversight during a highly emotional time;" his grin was immediate, "but _not_ an unwanted one, sir."

"Ruwee - or dad, if you prefer." Corrected the older man with a grin. "And I'm glad to hear it. So - where are those grand babies of mine?"

Padmé and Anakin exchanged looks and she pulled free of her father's arms. "Dad, you should sit down; is mom around?"

"She and Sola are out at the fair with the girls; we didn't know you were coming so soon."

"Soon?"

"Anakin mentioned you were going to stop by with an apology for us to a holo reporter; it's been played and over played, daily until two days ago. We figured another couple of days at least until you got here. They're advertizing the return of our beloved and effective Senator _Skywalker_ and her husband, the much acclaimed Master Skywalker."

"Artoo's a wiz with the nav computers," Anakin offered in explanation as they took their seats around the dining room table, ignoring the teasing about the celebration. "He managed to shave several days off our trip."

"Ah. Well, don't keep me waiting. Are Luke and Leia with you? Luke's my first grandson, you know."

"We know," Padmé's hand reached for Anakin's, squeezing tightly; she wasn't handling being away from the twins very well. "But no, we didn't bring them; they're in danger, dad. We couldn't risk..."

Anakin lifted their entwined fingers to his lips and brushed them across the back of her hand. Ruwee raised his eyebrows at the show of silent support and affection but said nothing about it. If anything, Anakin thought the other man _approved_.

"I'm disappointed, but I do understand." He exhaled softly. "When it's passed you'll bring them to see your mother and I, won't you?"

"Of course, dad."

"As soon as we can," Anakin agreed. "Or, if that's not possible, we'll bring you to them."

"We'd like that," Ruwee assured him. "I know you can't talk about your plans, but tell me the truth; how dangerous is it this time? And none of your tricks, young lady," he sternly shook his finger at Padmé. "This young man of yours understands I need to know the truth so I can be prepared, don't you son?"

"Yes, sir," Anakin agreed, flashing his wife a smile. "To be honest Padmé is more aware of the danger than I am; she's already been through one kidnapping attempt."

"An assassination and kidnapping attempt," she corrected.

Anakin went still; she hadn't told _him_ that part! Her fingers squeezed his, begging for his silence and cooperation and, reluctantly he gave it. Knowing they'd tried to _kill _her when they'd come for the twins shifted the dynamic of their group security significantly.

"Whoever is after the twins wants them alive, but me dead. Anakin's been railroaded into role of protector again-"

"Hey! I _volunteered_."

"-and we have to go into hiding. It... may not help this time."

"Can you keep her and my grandchildren safe all by yourself, Anakin?"

"I'm not exactly by myself," he admitted. "I've two other Jedi, a trio of clones and one of Padmé's handmaidens."

Ruwee arched his eyebrows, obviously impressed.

"And Lux Bonteri," Padmé told her father with a grin, despite Anakin's sudden frown.

"Padmé."

She ignored him. "I wanted to bring him home, but it would have been too dangerous. He's defected and the Separatists want him dead."

"And the Republic has given him amnesty? That's big of them."

"Uh – not exactly," Anakin admitted with a sheepish grin. "Lux crashed into my cruiser when we were escorting Count Dooku back from the outer rim. The Republic, except for a few select members we trust implicitly, is unaware of his presence here."

"You kidnapped him?"

Ruwee's amusement was almost palpable. "If I remember Lux Bonteri right, he was a taciturn, solemn boy who's about everything you're not; has he changed at all?"

"He's a Politician," Padmé elbowed Anakin for the dry tone and he grinned at her. "I told you I like one or two; just count yourself lucky you're in that group."

She rolled her eyes even as her smile softened, remembering the day he'd told her that for the first time; it certainly hadn't been the last. "The only one in that group, aren't I?"

"Don't flatter yourself." His grin was teasing.

"Are you making _fun_ of me again, Ani?"

"An inside joke, I take it?" They both jerked at Ruwee's dry observation and turned their attention back his way with almost identical grins. "And not one you're going to explain?"

"Uh - It's…"

Ruwee held up his hands with a half smile. "You don't have to say anything, Anakin; I have a few inside jokes with my own wife." They shared a smile, a purely male one of complete understanding, before Ruwee got them back on track to their original conversation. "Can I take it by your comments you're not thrilled by Politicians?"

"Anakin has his moments," Padmé cut in easily, redirecting back to the main topic. "Besides Lux is a junior senator without a planet to represent. From what I understand he's along because Anakin knew I'd insist."

"Anakin knew you'd insist. And why is that?"

"Because Mina Bonteri was her mentor and Lux doesn't have anyone else," Anakin swallowed the knot that had formed in his throat. He suddenly realized certain parallels between himself and Lux; they'd both lost their mothers to violence and their main link to the Galaxy at large was Padmé. It caused a sudden burst of empathy for the orphaned ex-Separatist that he didn't need or want; Lux was nothing but trouble. "That... and he's er... friends with my Padawan."

"You're teaching now?"

"It wasn't my choice, but if I have to have a Padawan, Ahsoka's an excellent match. She's fearless."

"Much like you," teased Padmé, unknowingly echoing an observation by Master Plo Koon some time ago. "And a touch reckless, but her heart's in the right place. It's like having another sister."

"Or a surrogate daughter," Anakin teased. "Obi-Wan seems to think I can put what I learned training her to use in raising the twins."

"And can't you?"

Anakin shrugged. "Some of it. But it'll be years before that's possible."

"Well," Ruwee smiled and pushed to his feet. "If nothing else, the girl's taught you patience, Anakin. Can I offer you a drink?"

"We can't stay long-" Padmé began.

"You'll stay until your mother and sister are back from the fair," Ruwee told them sternly. "Which means for dinner and likely over night. Your mother would never forgive me if I let you leave without giving her a chance to see you herself."

Anakin pushed to his feet as well, stepping behind Padmé's chair and slid his hands on her shoulders to gently kneed out some of the tension. Being away from the twins was hard for her; he could sense her growing anxiety with every passing moment. "As long as we're not imposing," he told his father-in-law, "we'll accept your hospitality and get an early morning start."

Padmé stiffened under his hands while he spoke and then, almost reluctantly relaxed. Anakin waited until Ruwee was out of the room before bending over the chair and wrapping his arms about her shoulders, his lips brushing across her cheek.

"We knew this was coming," he admonished her softly. "And I know it's tough being away from Luke and Leia, but your dad is right."

Her hands covered his where they were crossed on her chest. "I know," she sighed softly. "I just don't like the delay; I'd hoped..."

"I know." He squeezed her once, tightly, before easing his hold and straightening, going back to rubbing her shoulders. "So did I; you wouldn't feel right if we left now anyway."

"I would but I wouldn't," she agreed, leaning back into his touch with a sigh. That sigh turned into a slight purr and his name because a sensual question. "Ani..."

He chuckled softly. "Later, my love," he assured her, his voice full of promise. It would be the first time since their reunion they'd have been totally alone together all night and he wasn't about to waste it. "Tonight."

* * *

><p>Padmé's family was reunited over supper, with Sola's girls full of questions about the fact that Anakin was a Jedi <em>and<em>their uncle. He doted on them, more comfortable since having taken Ahsoka as his Padawan, and much to his in-laws surprise, was even volunteered by the girls to put them to bed.

Sola tried to talk the girls out of it, but they were insistent and Anakin more than willing. Beaten, she gave him permission. Sola stayed with her parents and Padmé as Anakin was willingly led up the stairs, Ryoo holding one hand and Pooja the other, before turning on her sister. As he was leaving, Sola's comment caught his attention and he paused to listen, the girls releasing him to dart on ahead giggling.

"I _knew_ it! I just _knew_ it! You sneaky goose; you outright denied it last time I saw you!"

"I didn't _want_ to, but I explained we couldn't risk it. I hated lying to you-"

"Ha!" Sola's grin practically rang in her voice. "You loved every second of it. Come on; admit it. You loved the idea of knowing he was his even if nobody else did. Of knowing _you _were the one he'd take to bed-"

"Sola!"

"-and no one else."

Their parents laughed, Jobal's tone apologetic. "I'm afraid your eyes gave you away, my dear. You couldn't stop watching him anytime he came with you to visit. Or he, you, even from the first."

"I'm surprised you didn't guess mom."

"I had my suspicions," Padmé's mother admitted modestly. "But marriage wasn't one of them. If anything I thought your public service work was important enough to you to withstand the temptation - and I was disappointed."

"Why?"

"Because then you would miss out on what a wonderful thing it can be to have an understanding partner who adores you."

Ruwee chuckled softly. "Well, she was wiser than we gave her credit for. And now you're a mother all your own."

"I miss my babies," Padmé admitted. "I feel so... restless being away from them."

Anakin smiled to himself and finished climbing the stairs, leaving his wife to her family an their third degree now that he was gone. He turned his attention instead to his nieces and the fact that, one day all too soon, Leia would be their age and he'd be doing this for her.

The thought was as comforting as it was terrifying.

As he settled down next to the bed girls shared to read their favorite holo novel, he couldn't escape the feeling that he was needed elsewhere; that something was about to happen. Resolving to get in touch with Obi-Wan or Ahsoka as soon as the girls were asleep, Anakin turned his attention to the book and their smiling faces.

He'd worry about the indistinct later.

**TBC**


	7. Disgrace & Slander II: Part 6

And a little more teenage drama *snicker* apparently the Muse thinks it's amusing... possibly 1 maybe 2 parts after this... yay, almost done!

_Three Days Later_

"And you're sure they weren't able to follow or track you?"

Obi-Wan crossed his arms over his chest and stroked his chin and beard with one hand. "Nothing is for certain, Anakin, but the speeders we used were all identical and we split in three different directions. I took down the one following Moté and Lux; Cody and Fives took out the one following them and Ahsoka and Rex weren't followed at all. They only sent the two."

"A probe?"

"Possibly. However, neither of the pilots was alive to tell the tale and we weren't followed further. Varykino appears to be everything you said it was. Safe; secure; remote. Tracking incoming vessels will be difficult if they choose to come in over the lakes or swamps, but anything tree level or higher will be easy to spot."

Anakin's shoulders relaxed.

Padmé's parents had insisted they stay for another night and neither of them had slept well in the nights they'd been away. Obi-Wan had contacted him briefly that first night to inform him of the attempt at following them from the landing pad, but not gone into detail except to say they'd been unsuccessful.

Anakin had only now received the full story; it explained the uneasy feeling he'd received their first night in Theed. "What's been done to boost security?"

"Precious little, actually," Obi-Wan leaned against the balcony rail of Padmé and Anakin's room where Padmé was fussing over the twins; she hadn't let them out of her sight since her return. She'd already fed them but Anakin hadn't wanted to be far from them, or her, while speaking with Obi-Wan and the other Jedi had accommodated him. "Moté provided us with the security schematics upon our arrival and the system is already impressive. Even the lake is layered with sensors to ensure no uninvited guests."

"When we were able to get away together, we never did like being disturbed," Padmé added from inside the room, cradling both twins close as she lay on the bed. "The pressure sensors were Anakin's idea the first time we were here, Obi-Wan; they were installed just before we were married."

"An excellent precaution; leaves the rest of us kind of redundant, though. The clones were likely unnecessary."

"Maybe," he agreed, flashing his old mentor a grin before moving back inside to scoop Leia from her mother's arms and cuddle her. He smiled at his daughter before stroking a thumb over her cheek. "But I feel better with them around. All the warning in the world isn't going to save us if Grievous comes in at battalion strength from all sides."

"Three clones, no matter how skilled, won't either."

"No, but it'll give us a fighting chance since they all came fully armed and equipped. If we can shield them, should it come to that, the droid poppers and explosives we're packing should decimate a force of that size."

"Not to mention the three of us?"

"Exactly."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "And if it's just commando droids in an infiltration mission?"

Anakin paused from playing with Leia's stomach, a gentle tickle that was making her giggle, and shot a look at his wife that made her raise her eyebrows before turning back to their son. "It won't be. Whoever it is that wants the twins, wants them free and clear. They apparently tried to assassinate Padmé when they came for them last."

"So that's what the Council meant." Stroking his beard thoughtfully, Obi-Wan looked from Anakin to Padmé and back. "Which means you're likely a target now too, Anakin."

"Unless I'm the reason they tried to capture them in the first place," there was an uncomfortable note in Anakin's tone as he voiced his suspicion. "The prophecy of the 'Chosen One' isn't known only to the Jedi and it wouldn't be the first time someone's come after me for it."

"Hmm, yes; you're right. But until we know who is behind the attempts, we can't really speculate on the why. For now I suggest we simply stick with the security plan Moté outlined until we discover something that needs to be adjusted. Now, if you'll excuse me, Fives and I were going to head out to the far end of the complex."

"The vineyard?"

Anakin chuckled as Obi-Wan looked at Padmé surprised. "She knows every inch of this place, Master. Better than anyone, even her parents I'd be willing to wager."

"Yes, the vineyard. They're the only tenants I've not yet seen to 'convince' to stay away."

"Ah. Don't let us keep you."

"My Lady?"

Moté's entrance distracted Anakin and Padmé, giving Obi-Wan a chance to slip away.

"What is it, Moté?"

"It's time for their nap," she offered apologetically. "Unless you don't think-"

Padmé was already shaking her head. "We've missed them, but I wouldn't interrupt their routine for anything," she assured her handmaiden. "We'd be lost without you Moté."

"Or not sleeping at all," Anakin added dryly as he brushed his lips across Leia's temple and then took the few steps that brought him to the twins' crib. He laid her gently down as Padmé brought Luke to do the same. As his wife placed their son beside their daughter, he reached out to gently stroke a yawning Luke's face. Together, they always settled faster; it was but one small tidbit Padmé had shared on their journey here fretting about them.

Moté was already settling into a nearby chair, preparing to stand guard while the children slept.

"I can-"

"Padmé; let Moté do her job."

"But-"

"Yes, my Lady. You'll need your strength for when they wake. Go and relax; I won't let anything happen to them."

Padmé was reluctantly steered out of the room by Anakin and then down stairs. Once they arrived on the main level, Padmé excused herself to find Lux, who had been rather reserved but sad looking when they'd arrived. It made sense; most of his new companions were clones and his only real friend was Ahsoka.

Ahsoka who was a young woman and a Padawan learner and more than a little miffed at Lux right now.

Instead, Anakin headed outside to look up the walls from the veranda where he and Padmé had shared their first kiss oh so long ago and see if he could spot any weaknesses he'd need to shore up. His gaze was on the climbing vines, his steps unconsciously following the flag stones as he judged the vertical climb with a frown. It wouldn't take much to scale; he'd have to-

"How old are you anyway, Rex?"

A familiar voice brought him up short as he was about to step out; some bodyguard he was, not noticing the two in the shade of the trees across the way. Keeping to the shadows, for neither the clone at the rail nor the young Togrutan woman who was his Padawan had yet noted his presence, he grinned at Rex's confused response.

"Sir?'

Anakin could almost _hear_ Ahsoka rolling her eyes. By some weird coincidence Ahsoka was in the same place Anakin had once been when he'd gotten the courage to kiss Padmé, Rex standing next to her almost as close as Padmé had been to him at the time. They were brushing elbows as they leaned against the rail, Rex for once not in his full armor, though he did have both DL-17s strapped to his hips. Oddly enough, they matched the dual sabers on Ahsoka's and, idle though the thought was, they complimented each other; mirror images of preparedness.

"Ahsoka, Rex; we're not technically on duty here."

"We're always on duty, Commander." was the predictable reply, though Rex sounded amused rather than irritated. "Why else would you still be wearing your lightsabers?"

"Because Master Skywalker would kill me if I lost them?" she offered playfully. "Why are _you_ wearing your blasters?"

"We're guarding General Skywalker's wife and children; it would be wrong to be without them."

"Even in this beautiful environment?" Ahsoka sighed, staring out across the water. "Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Perhaps _because_ of the environment," Rex hedged.

"Oh?"

"It's easy to let your guard down here," he elaborated, bracing his forearms on the balustrade in a more comfortable position. It pressed the length of his arm against hers. "We can't afford to; even beauty can hide dangers we can't see or, in your case, sense. If we want to be effective in our duties, we can't let our guard down at all."

"Duty and more duty; that shouldn't surprise me. You never want to have any fun."

"I think our versions of fun are pretty similar, Commander," he returned, tongue in cheek. "You like giving it to the tinnies as much as I do."

His comment made her laugh before she slanted him a _look_. "Don't think I've forgotten my original question, Rex or not noticed you're avoiding it."

"How old do you think I am, kid?"

"Well..." Ahsoka's posture changed and she leaned forward on the railing and over as she gave it some thought. One of her feet floated free of the ground, the other barely touching by the tips of her toes. "Lemme see; you fought in the first battle of Geonosis when Masters Skywalker and Kenobi were going to be executed in the arena, right?"

"Right."

"So that puts you as a part of the first series of clones; the ones who had the most time to train." She slanted him a wicked grin. "That must be why you're so much like your... father."

Rex blinked; Anakin saw it as he turned to look at Ahsoka, his brows drawn together. "Respectfully, sir-"

"No no," Ahsoka shook her head, cutting off what Rex was about to say. "Jango Fett was your father for all intense and purposes. His cells gave you life."

"There's something a little skewed in your logic, Commander; it would imply I have a mother."

"The Kaminoans; which makes you some creepy bastard child," her grin was cheeky before she looked back out across the lake, Rex coughing to hide a laugh, obviously amused by her point of view on the subject. "Whatever you call him, you'd been training for ten years and the original invasion of Geonosis was," she had to think about it for a second, "six years ago, I think. So that would make you sixteen." Her grin when she looked back at him was cheeky. "Or almost sixteen, since it's not yet a full six years; I'm older than you."

Rex, still watching her, arched his eyebrows and Anakin had to smother a laugh; he could see where this was going.

"So if I'm older than you," Ahsoka followed her thought through but Anakin could see her eyes dancing, "that would imply I'm more experienced, wouldn't it?"

"By a year or so, Commander," Rex agreed, "but clones age at an accelerated rate for a reason. Age has never been a good indicator of experience. With all we've been through, I'll make an exception in your case."

"Why Rex, are you complimenting me?"

"Just stating the truth, sir."

"Ah," she sighed dramatically, obviously enjoying teasing the clone. "Careful, Captain, you'll turn my head with all that fancy talk."

"Since you became General Skywalker's Padawan, you've turned into a half decent Commander."

Again, Anakin could almost _hear_ her eyes roll; Rex's words had held a teasing note, as if he weren't quite serious. "Thanks to your expert tactical teachings whenever he pawned me off on you, right?"

"Undoubtedly, sir."

"Ugh," she made a face. "What's it going to take to get you to call me by name, anyway?"

Rex's laugh was unexpected and Anakin caught his smile in profile as he grinned down at the Togrutan female. "Nothing less than permission by General Skywalker himself, Commander," his tone remained teasing, but firm.

"Then it's given."

Ahsoka and Rex jerked as Anakin stepped out on the veranda, stepping away from each other as if they'd been caught doing something illicit. Their postures had indicated a certain intimacy, but it was nothing compared to what Anakin and Padmé had done in the same position during their stay at the villa.

"Master! You're here!"

"General, sir!"

"At ease, Rex; unless we're under attack, this is technically down time for you. Ahsoka's given leave for you to call her by name and I've no objection. Think of it as a compliment. A... gesture of her friendship."

"Yeah, Rexster," she teased, recovering from Anakin's sudden appearance as she poked the clone in the chest. "I can call _you_ by name; it's only fair."

"Are you sure, sir?"

"Protocol is all well and good, Captain," Anakin assured him, "but sometimes it can be taken too far."

"Yes, sir."

"Very good." he wandered over, looking across the lake, remembering the last time he and Padmé had been there together; the day they'd taken their vows. "A lovely view, isn't it?"

"How'd you find this place, Skyguy?"

"It's the Naberrie family retreat, Snips."

"You keep saying that like it's supposed to mean something."

Anakin glanced her way and then realized what she meant. He laughed and shook his head. "Sorry; Naberrie is Padmé's family name."

"Then why does everyone call her Padmé Amidala?"

"Protocol," Anakin slanted a look at Rex and the men shared a wry grin. "She was known as Queen Amidala when she was the ruler of Naboo and maintained that name into public service. It keeps the rest of her family from the public eye."

"Speaking of your wife, sir, where's your shadow?"

"Working with Mister Bonteri on his blaster skills. We checked on the twins before we came down and Lux looked at loose ends so Padmé took pity on him."

Ahsoka and Rex exchanged looks.

"What?"

"Is that wise, sir? He doesn't appear very fond of us clones and I don't think it has much to do with being an ex-Separatist; he's too young to have been in any kind of battle."

"No, but not all of the Separatist forces were droids," Anakin admitted. "I'm sure there was someone he knew-"

"His father," Ahsoka remembered with a sudden flinch and an apologetic glance Rex's way. "He was killed by clones while setting up an outpost in the mid-rim. Sorry, Rex; I'd forgotten that until Anakin mentioned it."

"Then we'll just keep him away from you, Fives and Cody as much as possible."

"Providing he doesn't try and take one, or all of us, out with his new skills, sir."

"Don't worry, Rex, I'll protect you." Ahsoka's promise was teasing, making both the clone and the other Jedi smile. "Besides, Lux is still trying to get on my good side and that's _not_ going to happen if he can't accept my friends."

"Just don't encourage him too much," Anakin admonished. "Last time you did something rash you ended up as his betrothed."

Rex blinked and then arched his eyebrows at Ahsoka in an almost comical exaggeration of skepticism. "Betrothed? _You_?"

"I said something I shouldn't have. It's a long story; I'll tell you later." She shot Anakin a dark look that promised retribution. "Don't worry Master, I've read up thoroughly on Onderon's traditions and those from Raxus. I'm still working on sorting through the one I caused, but I think I should be able to avoid any more entanglements."

"Glad to hear it, Snips. It wouldn't do for you to follow _too_ closely in my footsteps."

Ahsoka grinned. "No promises, Master."

"Keep an eye on her, Rex. Call if you run into trouble."

"Where will you be, Skyguy?"

"Around," he tossed back over his shoulder with a grin of his own. "Checking the physical security while you guys bask in the sun; you know, doing _your_ job."

"Would you like a hand, sir?"

"Not right now, Rex; but thanks."

He nodded as Anakin made to turn away, the clone's voice suddenly amused. "Betrothed?"

"Ugh," was Ahsoka's response. "Okay, so it's like this..."

Chuckling to himself as Ahsoka turned back to the rail and he passed beyond the corner of the house, Anakin shook his head. Much as he wanted to be an observer on the wall for that conversation, for Rex's reaction would have been entertaining, he had other duties to perform while Moté guarded his children and Padmé tried to give Lux blaster instruction.

Still, later, when Ahsoka wasn't around, he was certain the Clone Captain would have questions for him and he was looking forward to the discussion. Lux was, if nothing else, providing a surprisingly amount of amusement for Anakin, almost enough, he reflected, to change his view on the young man's attitude.

Almost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You _what_?"

"I got rid of it years ago, Ani," Padmé admonished him at his dismay. "Besides; it wouldn't fit now anyway."

"What a waste," he tucked his arm about her waist, drawing her closer, his expression playful, "I really loved the way you looked in it, all domineering and sexy - even if you were telling me off at the time. I was looking forward to when I could peel it off you."

She laughed softly, lifting herself onto her toes to brush her lips over his. "I should never have worn it," she admitted cheekily. "It gave you too many ideas I shared and couldn't follow through on."

"And now?"

The look she sent him spoke volumes as she slid from his embrace and sashayed towards the stairs. "Join me upstairs in thirty minutes and find out."

"Oh," he assured her with a calculate leer that made her laugh, breaking her sultry expression and sending her darting up the stairs. "I intend to."

Shaking his head as his wife disappeared, Anakin detoured into the kitchenette and poured himself a glass of juice before heading for the lounge. For the second time that day, he found himself brought up short by his Padawan's voice; except, unlike with Rex, she now sounded exasperated.

"Why are you being so stubborn about this anyway?"

Anakin paused, frowning, and suspected he knew to whom she was speaking only to have it confirmed a moment later when Lux Bonteri's clipped, accented words drifted to him.

"And why are you so against it? Were you not the one who wanted me to come with you to Coruscant for amnesty? Were you not the one who pleaded so prettily for me to stay _with you_ so we could work things out _together_?"

"Of course but... Lux we're _not_ betrothed!"

"By your own declaration, we are," he sounded surprisingly calm to Ahsoka's irritation, "and by my agreement it's official. The betrothal would stand up on any world in a court of law; Separatist or Republic."

Anakin eased forward into the shadows and peaked into the lounge to find Lux seated on the sofa with his blaster in pieces on the table - cleaning it? - and Ahsoka pacing before the fire with her hands linked behind her back.

"I've looked up Onderon's laws about the spoken betrothal rights; they're ancient. Just because you can use them doesn't mean you have to. _Why_ are you so adamant about following them?"

"Tradition," was the boy's still calm reply, almost solemn. "It's all I have left of my family, Ahsoka. The only way I can honor them. Surely you understand."

"I do, I get it; but I don't want this, Lux."

The boy looked up at her assertion. "Then why kiss me back?"

"I don't know!" Ahsoka turned on him with a sigh. "You caught me by surprise; it wasn't like I was _expecting_ you to kiss me, I just reacted."

"Reactions are often honest when one doesn't think about them," Lux offered logically. "If you kissed me back it was because a part of you wants me; a part of you wants this."

"I don't," she told him bluntly. "I'd never been kissed; how _else_ was I going to react?"

"Push me away?"

"And get us both killed?" She narrowed her gaze on him. "I _did_ push you away at the end, if you remember."

Lux regarded her critically, from the top of her head to the soles of her feet, unbeknownst to Anakin, an echo of the first time Ahsoka'd been alone with him. His next question was hard, almost accusing and made Ahsoka's eyes widen as much from the tone as the content.

"Is there someone else?"

"Right; I've been fighting in the middle of a war, Lux, who else could there possibly be?"

"Your precious Captain Rex, perhaps?"

Anakin almost choked on the sip of his drink; Ahsoka and _Rex_? He managed not to cough and his lips twitched despite the serious nature of the discussion between the teenagers. It was like him and Padmé once again in reverse, except Ahsoka seemed to be paralleling his actions with the two different men and different results. Unlike him, she had no desire to attract anyone and considered neither more than a friend. She didn't, as far as he could tell, treat either one differently than the other.

Oblivious to her Master's presence and amused incredulity, she slammed her hands on her hips as Lux turned back to the blaster.

"What? _No!_ There's no one else. Not Rex, or Cody or Master Kenobi - there's _no one_; I'm going to be a Jedi. Do you have _any_ idea what that means?"

"Not the way you think I should."

Ahsoka used a calming technique and Anakin grinned, easing further into the shadows. He felt a little bad for eavesdropping, but he didn't dare cut in just yet; Ahsoka needed to hash this out with Lux and Anakin would feel better once the junior Senator gave up.

"Because you think all Jedi are evil."

"No." Lux was surprisingly calm sounding and Anakin bet he was excellent in a debate; must be a senatorial thing. "It's because I don't know much about them other than conjecture and rumor spread by those who don't trust them. Explain it to me, Ahsoka; elaborate."

"Why?"

"You've researched my home world's laws and traditions and I've looked up the Togrutan's. You know the Senatorial standards to which I was raised, is it not fair that I should understand the ones that shaped you? Perhaps within this... code of yours there is something that might convince me of your dedication and insistence you remain alone when it is obvious that not all Jedi are."

"The Jedi code is a strict code of conduct," she informed him evenly, obviously reluctant but unable to refute his logic, "which defines what a Jedi can and can't do. My-"

"Can you give me specifics?"

She made a face. "They don't make a lot of sense to non-Jedi."

"Humor me."

Considering him, Ahsoka cocked her head to the side as if trying to judge if he was sincere. Finally, seeming to believe him she recited the tenets of the Jedi code; the one all younglings learned in the crèche before becoming Padawans. Anakin hadn't had the training but that hadn't stopped Obi-Wan from making him learn it like a mantra.

"Without the benefit of the Council library and a month to coach you on it, I doubt I could do it justice," Ahsoka admitted as conviction entered her tone. "But there are rules within the code that we all follow. There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no death, there is the Force." She paused almost reverently; it was obvious to Anakin, and likely Lux as well, that she meant every word she uttered. She _believed_ what she was saying.

"There is nothing in those tenets about attachment."

"No, but within the code itself, it's made plain that we must all conquer external loyalties," she told him with a quirk to her lips. "My Master would tell you that everything is open to interpretation, but there are a few things that are black and white. This is one of them; it clearly states that Jedi are _not_ to have attachments and that we're to be loyal first and foremost to the Force, then the Jedi Council and then the Republic and finally ourselves which leaves no room for a family - not that _this_ mission is helping with that image any."

"Exactly. Your Master has a wife; I don't see the issue with you being mine."

"We're _friends_ Lux; I don't _want_ to be your wife."

"Not today-"

"Not _ever_!" her tone was exasperated. "I want to be a Jedi Knight and, some day Force willing, a Jedi Master. I want to be a keeper of the peace; a negotiator and, when necessary, a warrior."

"There's no reason-"

"There's _every_ reason. Do you honestly think I could be a Jedi and your wife and still be effective? This is my dream, Lux and, I'm sorry, but I won't sacrifice it for you."

"I would never ask you to give it up, Ahsoka; I see what being a Jedi means to you."

"But you don't understand it," she accused softly.

"How could I?" There was a rustle of fabric as he shrugged. "Master Skywalker and his wife are a special case, we could be to."

"I won't ask the council for a special dispensation."

"Why not?"

"Because you refuse to listen to what I'm saying; you refuse to accept that I know my mind. You refused to accept the fact that _I do not want to marry you!_"

"Then we are at an impasse."

Ahsoka took an obvious deep, calming breath before answering him levelly. "I don't see how; betrothed or not, I won't go through with a marriage ceremony."

Lux frowned and leaned back in the sofa, disappearing from Anakin's view. Ahsoka resumed her pacing, glancing at the boy from time to time, and Anakin could see her hope that she'd _finally_ gotten through to him. He hoped so, too.

Lux's next words, however, were less than encouraging. "Be that as it may, Ahsoka, I have no desire to release you from our contract."

"You'd keep me chained to you because of a whim?"

"I would hate to have squandered the opportunity when you some day change your mind."

"Ugh!" she threw up her hands, exasperation bordering on real irritation. "What do I have to say to get this through to you? I am _not_ going to change my mind. _Ever_."

"You cannot know that."

"I know what I want and this isn't it, Lux. _We_ have no contract. _I_ am not your betrothed. I am _nothing_ but your friend - and right now I'm rethinking even that!"

"If you're to follow the path that you say, where's the harm in leaving it in place until we reach our majority?" he asked, his question curious. "Normally a betrothal is dissolved only then... unless of course one member becomes otherwise attached and can't honor the contract."

From the way Ahsoka went still, Anakin suspected it was the first she'd heard of it; he knew he hadn't and he'd been spending what few spare moments he had trying to find information to help her break away from the Bonteri boy. Even Padmé hadn't been able to dig up that tidbit when he'd confided the situation to her.

"Does it have to be a person or would a commitment to an order like the Jedi be enough?"

"A person."

She appeared to think about it and then shook her head. "This is where that obscure right of challenge comes in, isn't it?"

Anakin couldn't see Lux's reaction, but he must have nodded because Ahsoka cursed.

"While the woman has the power to initiate a contact," Lux explained, "only the man may willingly break or dissolve it. This way, the power in the relationship is equal."

"Then break it already; you know I don't want this."

"I'm hoping I can change your mind."

"Don't count on it." There was a rustle of clothing as Lux pushed himself off the sofa and stepped towards Ahsoka. She lifted both hands, warding him off. "Stop right there, buster," she told him firmly. "Come any closer and I'll Force push your butt back into that seat so fast your head will spin."

Anakin decided he'd seen enough when Lux looked as if he wasn't going to listen. "I'd stop while I was ahead if I were you, kid," he told Lux with a _look_ as he stepped into the lounge.

"You have such timing Skyguy."

"Ahsoka's made up her mind. If she doesn't want you now, that's not likely to change."

"This was a private discussion, Master Jedi," Lux informed him stiffly, his face a polite mask.

Anakin could sense his turmoil and frustration. He recognized the emotions as ones he'd once felt in the boy's place but refused to acknowledge it.

This had gone on long enough.

"With my Padawan?" Anakin crossed his arms over his chest. "I suggest you find you bed, Mister Bonteri, and sleep on what Ahsoka's told you. For someone who claims to be her friend, you're certainly not willing to go the extra mile to help her."

Lux flinched, collected the blaster pieces and turned to go. He paused in the entry way, manners preventing him from leaving without a word, and turned to bow gracefully to them; it was shallow but polite. "Master Jedi; _Padawan_ Tano. Good night."

Ahsoka let out a breath as he disappeared and turned, flopping back into the only arm chair in the room, her legs splayed before her. "Well _that_ was productive," she slanted Anakin a look. "Are you enjoying eavesdropping on me today, Master, or is it just my lucky day?"

"Unintentional, I assure you; you keep hanging out in my favorite places," he grinned. It faded quickly. "How're you holding up, Snips?"

"I'm all right," she assured him, tilting her head back against the chair's edge. "Lux just doesn't get it and it's frustrating."

"So I heard. Anything I can do to help? I could have Padmé speak with him."

"It's my problem, Master, I'll handle it; but thanks for the suggestion. If worse come to worse, I'll have Rex stun him."

"I'm sure he'd enjoy that."

"Probably too much with Lux's obvious disdain for them" She pushed herself back to her feet and tilted her chin determinedly. "Joking aside, I think the best that can be said about this whole situation is that he can't force me. I might not be able to convince him to break the betrothal but at least it can be dissolved when I refuse to speak the vows at the allotted time."

"Uh," Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. "I hate to break it to you, Snips, but he _can_ force the issue if you're not careful."

She cocked her head at him. "What do you mean?"

"How do you feel about him, Ahsoka?"

"He's my friend."

"Nothing more?"

"He couldn't be; I want to be a Jedi."

"Just because we're Jedi, doesn't mean we don't feel. We do, just differently; you're _sure_ you don't… _want_ him?"

There was a long pause as Ahsoka's brow crinkled before she pinned him with her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Just say what you're trying to say, Master."

"You're seventeen, Ahsoka; I remember being your age not that long ago," he slanted a faint smile her way. "Mister Bonteri isn't exactly thinking with his brain."

"Isn't…" her eyes widened as she caught his meaning and then she burst out laughing. "I don't want him like _that_, Skyguy! He's my _friend_.'

"Glad to hear it," Anakin somehow managed to keep his relief to a teasing grin. "So I guess that means you don't think he's cute or something?"

"Oh, he's cute all right," teasing him in return, her smile sly as Anakin seemed to freeze only to take pity on him immediately. "But you'll be reassured to know that cuteness factor has diminished considerably with his stubborn response to this mess."

"That's a relief. Not even tempted, huh?"

She rolled her eyes. "If I promise not to sleep with him, will you let it drop?"

"I'd think about it? Is this the first time you've had to talk about this?"

"About what, sleeping with him?" Laughter was clear in her voice. "_He's_ never brought it up; too much of a gentleman, I suspect."

He shot her _look_ which clearly stated he was _not_ amused. "About getting him to back off, Snips."

"I wish. He's persistent, I'll give him that."

"So was I."

"Except you wanted both and I just want to be a Jedi," she noted dryly. "Don't get me wrong, I like Lux, Master. I really do, and if I was going to leave the Order there might be something there worth exploring... provided he could get over his disdain for clones." A frown crossed her lips. "But I don't think he will."

"He has his reasons."

"Don't tell me you agree with him."

"No," Anakin assured her. "I don't. But just because we don't share his views, doesn't mean they're wrong."

"Is this one of those 'I have to respect his views' arguments?" her question was incredulous. "You heard what he said, the _way_ he's said it! I've seen you with the clones Master, you can't tell me you approve of his attitude."

"You know I don't, but he was a Separatist for a long time, Snips and you said he lost his father to them. I can understand his animosity even if I don't condone it."

"So you'd just sit there and let him insult our friends?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, I won't. Rex has put his life on the line time and time again to save mine; what kind of friend would I be if I didn't stand up for him now?"

"Not willing to give up your tender feelings for the Captain, eh?"

"Ugh, you too?"

"Relax, Ahsoka," he told her with a laugh, "I'm just teasing."

"Teasing or not, it's not about romance," she argued pointedly. "Not everyone wants what you have, Master."

"Perhaps not or maybe you just haven't met the right guy yet."

"Or maybe I have and what I want to do is more important than who I want to be with." Her expression turned solemn. "I've given this a lot of thought, Master. No _boy_ is worth giving up the good I can do as a Jedi."

Anakin shook his head. "I'm a little bias on the idea," he admitted ruefully. "Why don't you find Obi-Wan and see if he can give you a better perspective on this. He knows what it is to give up someone he loves for the order."

"Master Kenobi?"

"The girlfriend crack? I thought you said you'd remember?"

"I've been a little preoccupied," she retorted dryly, "But I'll do that; thanks Skyguy."

"Any time, Snips."

He watched her leave before turning towards the viewport, the dark, silent figure who'd been privy to both conversations leaning against one pillar and barely visible from within. "Can I assume by the blaster in hand, Rex, that _you_ were going to step in if I hadn't?"

Said blaster disappeared and Rex stepped forward to plant both hands on the sill, his gaze tracking to the door beyond Anakin where Ahsoka had disappeared to. "You told me to watch out for her, sir," Rex informed him quietly. "I take that duty seriously."

"You always have and I appreciate it; we both do."

"I would have let her handle him first unless he became… insistent." Rex assured him. "But if it's any consolation, sir, it's set for stun."

"Very generous of you since I doubt Bonteri would give you the same courtesy." Anakin crouched to bank the fire and set up the guard before glancing back to the clone Captain who was watching him warily. "Was there something else?"

"Can I ask you a question, General?"

"Anakin, Rex; this isn't a debriefing or planning session."

The shadows played across the clone's features as he obviously struggled to phrase his question and Anakin straightened. Striding to the nearby patio doors, he exited the lounge and stepped out to join Rex on the patio. With an unspoken agreement, they began to walk the perimeter of the building, one eye cast outward for danger.

When Rex finally spoke, Anakin wasn't disappointed. "You've been in Ahsoka's position, sir; do you really think she means it?"

"What, about not succumbing to Lux's advances?"

Rex nodded.

"I think she means it; she's pretty adamant about becoming a Jedi the _right_ way."

"The right way, sir?"

Anakin shot Rex an amused look. "As in, not my way?"

"Ah."

He didn't seem to get it and was too polite to say otherwise, so Anakin elaborated. "I'm hardly a conventional Jedi, Rex. Ahsoka knows it and while she does follow my teachings to a degree, she also knows I tend to interpret the code for my own use. She's pretty determined to avoid my 'break the rules I don't like and get rewarded for it' motto."

"She is a remarkable young woman, sir."

"That she is."

Rex was silent for a long minute as they navigated one of the more narrow passages around the villa. When he spoke again, there was quiet conviction in his tone. "I'd hate to see her dreams crushed by the likes of _him_."

Apparently a mutual adoration society had been formed between Lux and Rex and Anakin chuckled softly. "Why Rex, are you jealous?"

There was a heartbeat of silence that lasted a touch overlong and rang warning bells in Anakin's head before Rex answered.

"No, sir. Concerned for a friend, is all."

It struck Anakin in that moment just how _young_ his Captain really was. Not in warfare - few clones could match the Captain's lightning quick mind, adaptability and tenacity - but in other situations.

An image of Rex and Ahsoka came back to him from earlier that morning, when they'd been out on the terrace. Rex had been teasing her, true, but - on reflection - had there had been an underlying note of hesitant flirtation? If there had been, Ahsoka had _more_ than responded to it even if it had been unconscious.

She'd always been more comfortable with Rex than anyone else, even him, and the Clone Captain was equally as comfortable in her company more so than anyone else's. In any other circumstance, Anakin wondered if he'd have cause to be worried except that neither thought of the other consciously as more than a good friend, so who was he to interfere?

He wasn't about to put ideas in their heads if it hadn't already occurred. He had enough to handle without making a difficult situation worse. Anakin shook his head, musing mostly to himself. "What is it about an older woman that can tie men in knots?"

"Sir?"

"Nothing," Anakin pulled himself back to the present, wondering if his tired mind was just seeing things where there weren't any. "Just thinking aloud. I'm glad to hear it, Rex. She's going to need all the friends she can get."

Rex seemed to relax with his easy acceptance. "Yes, sir. If you'll excuse me?"

"Going already?" Anakin shook his head in mock irritation. "Sometimes I think you like my Padawan more than I, Captain."

"She's easier on the eyes, sir."

"But just as reckless?"

"Just as _effective_, sir."

Anakin laughed, slapping the clone on one shoulder. "You should try politics, Rex; I think you'd be good at it."

"I'd rather be a soldier where I can just shoot my enemy instead of trying to discredit him and worrying about a metaphorical knife in my back later."

"I hear you. Where are you off to?"

"To wake Fives; it's time for his watch."

"Time for... Sith!" Anakin glanced at his chrono and then up towards the balcony where his wife waited behind semi-closed doors. "I'm late."

"Nothing new there, General."

"Thanks." Dryly, Anakin shot the clone a look. "Sleep well, Rex. We'll see you in the morning."

"Yes sir; you too... when you get there."

With a laugh, Anakin grinned, called on the Force, and leapt to the balcony. The half open door beckoned, the glimpse of Padmé's bare feet on the end of the bed enough to have him reaching for the ties on his tunic as he stepped towards it.

It was time to keep his promise.

**TBC**


	8. Disgrace & Slander II: Part 7

1 month = 55000K on a bunny that ate my brain...

It's good to be done! 

* * *

><p>I should call this chapter: "How many people can I kill off at once" *makes a face* it's another massive chapter - enjoy! <p>

* * *

><p><em>Three Days Later<em>

"Everything's still quiet, General Skywalker," Fives reported with Cody, the two of them snapping to attention.

Like Rex, they'd discarded their armor at the Jedi's suggestion for more civilian clothing, but still wore their favored weapons strapped to their hips. Lux, having noted this, had made a point of spending as little time as possible in the line of sight of the clones. Ahsoka had, after the night at the fire, spent more time with the clones, making it difficult, if impossible for the junior Senator to have a moment alone with her.

Rex had reported this to Anakin with an amused and smug expression; the Commander had made her allegiances clear.

Anakin grinned and waved one hand at the report and turned towards the edge of the patio. Padmé had the twins outside today and the sun was shining without a cloud in the sky; another perfect day at Varykino.

"At ease; there's no need for being so formal, Fives. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and I don't mind an informal report."

"In fact we prefer it," piped up the young woman with a grin. "It makes me feel guilty I'm enjoying myself when you boys are still thinking like you're on duty."

"Snips."

She grinned and rolled back to her stomach, lounging on the sand in the sun next to Padmé and the ever present Moté. Luke and Leia lay on a perfectly shaded towel nearby, the handmaiden reaching over when Leia would have rolled off it to ensure she didn't get dirty. The tree that cast the shadows lent some coolness to the scene, the water of the lake lapping the shore nearby.

Obi-Wan had taken pity on Lux and was showing the teenager how to swim around the bend; far enough away that Ahsoka couldn't see to tease him.

Anakin turned back to the troopers; Padmé had mentioned swimming today and so they were all dressed down appropriately with their lightsabers nearby in case of Emergency. "We weren't expecting trouble right away, but it's been over a week since people knew where we were going initially. I expect if anything's going to happen it should be sometime in the coming couple of weeks."

"As we were thinking, sir," Cody assured him, his gaze straying to the beach, lingering for a moment and then snapping back to Anakin. "Perhaps we should increase our rotations and… and… uh," he blinked, as if trying to focus and collect his train of thought.

Anakin arched his eyebrows and turned to see what had derailed the normally unflappable Commander's train of thought.

Padmé had decided to forego a bathing suit, still feeling somewhat self conscious after being so soon out of the maternity ward, but Ahsoka and Moté hadn't had any kind of reluctance in donning traditional swimwear. Very brief, very _revealing_ swimwear.

Mostly naked women, however, were not on the clone trooper's regular diet of visuals.

Anakin managed not to laugh and instead stepped into the Commander's line of sight. Both Fives and Cody seemed to snap back to themselves, the latter's cheekbones blooming with embarrassment. Anakin, wisely, chose not to mention it. "I think we're fine for today Commander. Why don't you and Fives join us? Rex is in the command center; he'll let us know if there are any incoming ships."

Fives and Cody exchanged looks.

"With all due respect sir," Cody informed him stiffly, looking deliberately away from the beach area despite Anakin being in the way. "I think I'll relieve Rex in the command center."

"You sure? The water's warm today; not something to be missed."

"The Bonteri boy's not too fond of us, General," Fives admitted reluctantly. "I don't think he'd appreciate our presence."

"Then _he_ can go monitor incoming traffic," Anakin shot back with a sigh. "If you don't want to, we understand, but duty isn't all you're here for. You're supposed to be getting some down time too."

"Respectfully, General," Cody admitted, "we're a little uneasy without something to do."

"He means getting shot at." Fives interjected dryly.

"Or expecting to?"

"Yes sir."

"Ah. Well, if you'd like, I can have Mister Bonteri take pot shots at you after lunch."

Fives laughed and even Cody smiled. "That won't be necessary, sir. We prefer a target we can shoot back at – and one that won't get us court-martialed if we hit."

"Not even if you'd be doing Ahsoka a favor?"

Both men looked back towards the beach and this time Fives' cheeks went red and he hurriedly dropped his gaze. Anakin didn't need to turn to know both women were on their feet and headed towards the water. He could hear their voices moving away even as Padmé raised hers, assuring them they could have fun since she needed the practice with the twins.

"Never mind. If you don't want to join us, it's fine. Consider this the last order I'm going to give until we have proof of an impending attack: relax and enjoy yourselves!"

"Yes, sir!"

Fives and Cody, knowing they were dismissed, turned to head away as Anakin turned back to his wife and children just as Moté and Ahsoka dove into the water. Taking the few strides down the steps to the sandy beach, he settled next to Padmé on the blanket he'd earlier spread for her. He caught her hand, squeezing her fingers, as he sat beside her.

"You should try the water," he admonished gently. "The water is great."

"We've been over this, Ani; I'm don't-"

"No one cares you're carrying a few extra pounds," he cut her off with a half smile, lifting her hand to his lips to brush his fingers across her fingers. "I certainly don't. You look beautiful. Radiant even."

"You're also prejudice," she admonished teasingly.

"Me?" he feigned innocence and made her laugh. "A Jedi? _Prejudiced_? I would _never_-"

"Sir."

Glancing up with a frown, Anakin shaded his face to see the clone standing partially down the steps. "What is it Rex?"

"Communications, sir; they've been jammed."

"Jammed?" Anakin arched his eyebrows. "I wasn't aware we had any communications to send."

"It's standard procedure to check our signal strength regularly, sir," Rex assured him. "I recommend we get everyone inside; we haven't had any contacts yet, but that could change real qui-"

_"Ambush!"_

Anakin was on his feet, lightsaber in hand before Ahsoka's cry had finished, a bolt from one of Rex's blaster's sliding past his head to slam into an aquatic droid that had appeared from beneath the tranquil surface of the lake. Moté, propelled by Ahsoka's Force push, landed on the beach and rolled, sprinting towards her mistress.

"Get inside," Anakin snapped to Padmé, stepping down to block her with his body as his lightsaber snapped left and then right, deflecting blaster bolts away from his family. "Snips!"

"I know, I know!" she turned in the water, kicking out. "Blasted tinnies are coming up from be- urk!"

She disappeared under the surface which was suddenly roiling with activity.

"Ahsoka!"

_"Ahsoka!"_

Anakin's cry was echoed by two others as droids began to march in rank and file onto the beach. Fully on the defensive with Rex blasting the bots from over his shoulder, Anakin 's lightsaber blazed a blue line of determination before the clone as Moté and Padmé collected the twins and went running for the villa. Fives and Cody appeared, flanking the women and covering their retreat.

A silver cylinder suddenly went spinning over Anakin's shoulder to land almost exactly where Ahsoka had disappeared beneath the surface moments before. He spared a glance at Rex, who nodded grimly, both blasters once again in hand as droid after droid fell to the marksman and Jedi.

Yet they couldn't make head way; wave after wave of droid fell upon the beach, impeding them from getting to Ahsoka and Anakin nearly cried out with relief when Obi-Wan dropped to the sand next to the droids, his lightsaber flashing in a flurry of light.

Taking the opportunity, Rex dropped his blasters and sprinted for the water, taking two long strides in the water before fully plunging into the lake. He disappeared with a mighty splash, but Anakin had no time to reflect on it as he joined Obi-Wan in pushing the droids back.

"Where's your charge?"

"He thought he'd be useful," Obi-Wan responded, slicing another droid in two. "He's back at the villa trying to break through the jamming signal."

"He can do that?"

"He's game to try, at any rate," Obi-Wan reached out, pushing the droid back into the water. "Hold them here."

"Where will you be?"

"Back at the villa," He flashed a faint smile. "I trust you'll join me when Ahsoka's been retrieved?"

"Count on it."

A bubble of activity roiled across the surface, the greenish-yellow blade of Ahsoka's shoto piercing the water to be followed by the green or her primary. Droid parts flew as Anakin finished off the last of those on the beach and then stretched out with his hands, _reaching_ towards the last place he'd seen Ahsoka's lightsabers. Slipping into the Force, he _pulled_ on the two familiar life sources he could feel.

Rex and Ahsoka came hurtling out of the water, the Togruta clutched firmly within Rex's grasp as Anakin brought them in over the beach and down. They landed unceremoniously as Anakin was forced to turn his attention back to the renewed droid attack. It didn't stop him from calling back over his shoulder.

"Rex?"

"She's not breathing, sir!"

"Then breath for her," Anakin snapped, ducking to avoid a bolt and returning one with a twist of his wrist. "We're going to need her help!"

"What do I do?"

"Didn't you do rescue breathing in basic?" Anakin parried another bolt, lunging in to snap his lightsaber through a droid on the left who'd gotten too close but didn't wait for Rex's response. "Put your mouth on hers and breathe normally then pump her chest."

"Sir?"

"It's that or let her die, Rex!"

The sound of blaster fire and an explosion somewhere near the villa was followed by the whine of a crashing ship and blocked out whatever Rex replied. Anakin backed away grimly, towards where his Captain was working on his Padawan. There was silence behind him except for the sound of Rex breathing and counting under his breath. Anakin stepped into the next attack, counting silently with Rex, _willing_ Ahsoka to breathe even as he cleared another swath through the droids.

Still, no matter how many he destroyed, more kept coming. It was a losing battle and one he'd soon have to abandon.

The sound of coughing and retching suddenly sounded behind him but Anakin was too occupied in shielding the three of them to chance a look. He settled for a question instead. "Snips?"

"Here, Master," her voice was weak and hoarse, but there. "Thanks Rex."

"You'd do the same for me."

Anakin spun, catching a glimpse of Rex helping Ahsoka to her feet, the Togruta recovering quickly from her extended dip in the lake. He could feel her calling on the Force for strength; she'd become quite powerful over the years in his tutelage and it was in the forefront as she recovered faster from her near drowning experience than Anakin had thought possible.

"Here; you'll want these."

Rex's comment made Anakin raise his eyebrows but he didn't have time to contemplate its meaning as he slashed ferociously into the next wave, sprinting forward a few feet to wreak havoc and then retreating to deflect blaster bolts.

"Thanks; that's two I owe you."

The ignition of both Ahsoka's blade as she joined him - a spinning ball of death as she came in from the side - answered whatever questions might have lingered. Her actions allowed Rex to dive in behind her and retrieve the blasters he'd discarded bare minutes ago in his haste to drag her from the water.

Just as Rex fired off the first shots, a flash of panic and pain lanced through Anakin, as if he'd been run through by a lightsaber; and he well remembered the feel. It took him a moment to realize where the uninhibited and raw force wave had come from; the twins.

_"General Skywalker!"_

Ahsoka slid in, working in almost perfect harmony with Rex as he watched her back. The heavily emotional call distracted Anakin as Ahsoka's blade flashed up to catch a bolt headed for one shoulder. "Go, Master," she urged.

"You sure, Snips?"

"We've got this." The look she flashed him was cocky despite the fact she was a little paler than normal beneath her sienna skin. "Trust me; these tinnies will be nothing but slag in no time, right Rex?"

_"General Skywalker!"_

The call drowned out Rex's reply, but his grin was enough for Anakin. He didn't have to be told twice. Nodding to them both, he called on the force and back flipped to the terrace above. Landing, he rolled and spun on the ball of his foot to take off running. The familiar looking crew-cut clone waved at him from one of the entry ways.

"Fives!"

"It's Grievous sir!"

A chill skated down Anakin's spine as he neared, his tone harsher than intended. "Where?"

"The main hall; General Kenobi's engaged him."

"But?"

"It's the twins, sir; he has Luke and Leia."

His worst nightmare come to pass. "And Padmé?"

"Cody's got her," Fives reported, striding with Anakin at a quick clip as they rounded the villa's exterior and headed for the main hall. "Moté took the brunt of the blow meant for her; she's dead."

"Take me to her."

Fives led the way around to the entry where Padmé and Moté had been running with the twins. Moté's lifeless body was crumpled against one wall, a hole in her chest equally the size and shape of Grievous' foot. Next to her lay Padmé, unconscious, cradled against Cody's chest and locked securely in his arms. Anakin dropped to his knees next to his wife. "Padmé?"

"She's alive, sir."

He reached out one trembling hand, fearing the worst despite their assurances and gently cupped Padmé's face, but she didn't stir. Her cheek was warm under his fingertips and he exhaled a ragged breath; she was alive but unconscious. _Thank the Force._

"The handmaiden jumped in to take the blow," Cody informed him shortly. "If she hadn't, the Senator would be dead."

_Better her than Padmé._ Anakin didn't voice the callous thought as the sound of a duel rang through the air, muted by the privacy setting within the villa. Lifting his gaze to Cody, he gently brushed his thumb over his wife's cheek and inwardly winced. He hated doing this to her; putting her in this kind of danger. "Take her inside to the caretaker's office; there's a med droid you can activate to look after her."

"Yes, sir."

Anakin helped Cody to his feet, wishing he could be the one to go, but knew he couldn't. Obi-Wan needed him; their _children_ needed him. He could feel them screaming through the Force, a pull he was unable to resist. "Stay with Padmé, Cody; guard her. They don't just want our children, they want her dead too."

"Yes, sir. Nothing will get through me."

"I know." Anakin exhaled shakily as Cody walked off with his wife. Pushing her condition to the back of his mind, he turned back to the villa. Ducking under the destroyed main entry, the double lightsaber strikes a hallmark of the droid General, he looked about grimly. Droid pieces were scattered everywhere, a testament to the fact that Grievous hadn't come alone nor unprepared and his friends were giving a good showing.

Glancing at Fives, Anakin left his lightsaber off for the moment. "Go help Rex and Ahsoka; they're back on the beach. Once it's clear I want you all in position for Gamma execution."

"Gamma, sir; are you sure?"

"Gamma." Anakin confirmed grimly. "We'll lure him onto the patio and strike there."

"What about the twins, General?"

"They'll be free of him before you execute; if they're not, do it anyway."

"That doesn't seem wise."

"That's an order Fives."

The trooper snapped immediately to attention before making to leave so he had ample time to help Rex and Ahsoka and prepare for plan Gamma. "Yes, sir."

"And Fives?"

The clone paused as he was about to turn back the way he'd come, cocking his helmetless head in query.

"No unnecessary risks."

The clone flashed him a grin. "Copy that, sir. See you on the terrace."

Anakin turned back, taking a deep breath, and stepped through the broken entry and around the corner, stepping through the sound dampening field within the villa as he did to be immediately assaulted by sounds.

The crying, screaming of his children.

The clash of lightsabers.

The sound of blaster fire and metallic shrieking.

Obi-Wan had engaged General Grievous and, as Anakin rounded the final corner to give himself an unobstructed line of sight, his old Master parried a series of lightning fast blows, disarming Grievous of one lightsaber. That left the General with two on one side against Obi-Wan and the bassinette holding both screaming babies in the other.

"Dare you risk hitting the children, General Kenobi?" Grievous' taunt was well aimed as he came after Obi-Wan, putting him on the defensive and forcing the Jedi to pull his strikes short and duck away whenever the General would close. The bassinette was used as an improvised weapon, twirling enough to keep the children safely within without harm, but fast enough to put them in jeopardy should Obi-Wan accidentally strike it.

"Let them go, Grievous."

The tableau suddenly shifted, Grievous reversing the thrust at Obi-Wan and aiming for the bassinette.

_"No!"_

Both Anakin and Obi-Wan lunged at the same time as the lightsaber descended with gruesome intent, their blades arcing in to intercept the deadly swing. With perfect and near critical timing, Grievous shut off the blade at exactly the right length to allow his full swing. His wrist turned, both blades slapping outwards to catch Anakin's and Obi-Wan's and throwing them backwards.

"Drop your weapons," the droid General instructed without preamble, leveling the blades on the bassinette. "Or I kill the children."

Anakin immediately did as instructed, his lightsaber hitting the ground and held his now empty hands wide.

"Now you, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan backed out of Grievous' range, shutting down his blade but not dropping it.

Anakin shook his head. "Please, Master; you know he'll do it."

Taking another step back, Obi-Wan did as instructed, dropping the blade to the ground. Grievous, his way out the front entry blocked by both Anakin and Obi-Wan, eased back, towards the doors that would take him to the terrace. Anakin shuffled forward, Obi-Wan following his lead, keeping Grievous in sight as they moved through the house and then, finally out into the sunlight.

The shining sun seemed to be incongruous with the scene being played out on the stone terrace, Anakin sliding to the side, knowing that if Rex was in position, he'd need a clear line of sight.

"Your children will be well cared for, Skywalker," the General assured him with a sinister laugh, keeping one blade across the bassinette and the other in hand as he moved towards the center of the terrace. The sound of an engine sounded somewhere above, breaking through the atmosphere as Grievous laughed. "Perhaps someday you may even meet them again; on the battlefield!"

"Never," Anakin snapped. "Gamma _execute_!"

Several things happened at once.

A bolt sliced through the air near his head, tracking over Anakin's shoulder and slamming into the arm joint of the droid General's injured plating, fusing it together into immobility.

Ahsoka, never a part of the plan to begin with, dove in from the side, just left of Anakin, and deliberately engaged the droid General's dual sabers, slashing left and up, down and back, pushing them away from the bassinette.

Fives sprinted in from the other side, diving around the determined Jedi and scooping the bassinette from the droid General's grip. One hand slapped a sticky explosive to the underside of the General's leg even as he danced out of reach of the grasping claws, forced to duck and roll to avoid being side swiped. Curled about the bassinette to avoid damaging the children, Fives rolled back to his feet behind Ahsoka's shielding presence - and seemed to stumble, knocking her back and away, before sprawling prone.

Another shot, this one from up and above, lanced in as Fives connected with Ahsoka, catching him in the shoulder, driving down through his unprotected torso and out. He was dead before he hit the ground, taking a hit that had been meant for her.

"Fives!"

"Rex - sniper!"

Ahsoka spun as Fives jostled her, letting out a cry as a blaster bolt slammed into the back of her calf. Throwing herself backwards, her hands moved independently. One blocked Grievous' attack as he tried to take advantage of the sudden turn, the other reached down and out as she called on the Force.

The bassinette that Fives had been carrying never hit the ground as Ahsoka sent it careening towards Anakin and Obi-Wan. Both Jedi had already having reached out to grasp it even as Ahsoka's blade leapt back to life and she blocked Grievous' next strike. Her leg wouldn't hold her weight and she went down on one knee with a cry.

"Ahsoka!"

Anakin caught the bassinette, unable to help his Padawan as his lightsaber was inside the villa; too far away for him to be of use.

Obi-Wan leapt in, lightsaber-less, and called on the Force as he did so, using it to send the droid General careening back and away from the injured Padawan. Even as he did so, another shot rang out from behind Anakin, slamming into the balustrade above and dropping one of the assassin droids just as another pair of blaster bolts went off.

One slammed into the ground, just shy of Ahsoka's bare foot, the other blocked as she tilted one blade over her shoulder, deflecting it harmlessly wide even as the other released her paired blade. "Master Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan stretched out his hand, seeing her intent, and caught the hilt, drawing it around in a spin and activating it in the same motion to finish off the nearest droids before turning back to Grievous.

The droid General pulled a third saber from his waist and flicked it on. "This respite won't last, Jedi," he sneered. "Your order is doomed!"

"Go, Anakin," Obi-Wan snapped, moving in to meet Grievous head on, "get them out of here!"

Anakin looked down at the bassinette in his arms and then to the battle that was quickly turning deadly on the terrace. The first slash looked deadly even as a blaster bolt tore in from the side, but Anakin had no time to watch as Grievous jumped back into the fray.

"Those children will be mine, Skywalker! Kenobi can't hold me forever!"

Sending a silent apology towards his Padawan and old Master, Anakin retreated into the villa, taking the twins with him out of immediate harm's way.

He crossed the room quickly, barely able to hear the fight outside as he stepped through the privacy field, the echo of a blaster shot sounding loudly within the villa from where Cody had been instructed to take Padmé. Calling first his and then Obi-Wan's lightsabers to him, Anakin hooked his to his belt and kept his old Master's in hand as he headed for the care taker's quarters.

"Cody?"

"Here, sir," called the clone, another shot sounding and Anakin heard the sound of a metal body hitting the ground.

"I'm coming in; don't shoot."

"That was the last of them, sir."

Cody held his fire as Anakin ducked through the hallway and into the narrow corridor that was littered with scrapped droids. He looked about before looking back to the Commander. "Firing squad?"

"A shiny wouldn't have had an issue with this lot, sir. Like shooting Nerfs in a net."

"Close enough," Anakin agreed, not bothering to correct the saying. "How's Padmé?"

"Still unconscious sir; the droid is working on her now."

Cody let him pass and Anakin slipped into the small room to find his wife lying prone on the only bed in the place. A medical droid was applying an injection and paid him no mind as he settled onto the edge of the bed, the bassinette still in hand. Setting it at the foot of the bed, he checked on the twins, relieved to find then mostly calm. They still whimpered, staring up at him with near identical expressions of fear, but their Force signatures had calmed.

He reached in to gently run his fingers over their faces before turning back to his wife.

"How is she?"

The droid, now addressed, turned its attention his way. "Unconscious, sir. She has suffered a severe blow to the head but I believe she will recover given time and rest."

One of the twins whimpered and let out a cry, and Anakin turned back, feeling the tension in the room climbing. He needed to get back to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka before Grievous injured one of them worse or, Force forbid - if he got lucky - killed one. But his wife lay prone and helpless and her only shield was the unarmored clone Commander. Good as he was, Cody was still human and fallible.

"I don't want to leave you," he told her, torn, as he bent to brush his lips over Padmé's, "but I've got to get back out there. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan need me."

"Sir, if you'd rather stay here, I can assist the Commander and General."

Anakin closed his eyes. He _wanted_ to say yes, to agree to it; to leave the care of Grievous to his Padawan and the clones and stay with his family. He felt the draw, the allure; to do something selfish because he was worried, possibly distracted. How much help could he possibly be?

Yet, even as he thought it, he knew the truth. Obi-Wan and Ahsoka _needed_ him. He could feel it. The knowledge that this was part of the trials the Council had no doubt expected - and expected him to rise above - didn't help. He was torn.

"Sir?"

Anakin pushed away from Padmé, feeling the distance like a physical thing before he turned back to the Commander. "Take good care of them Cody; we'll come get you when Grievous is toast."

"They'll be safe with me, General," Cody assured him. "Give that overgrown clanker hell."

"That's where I intend to send him," Anakin assured the clone. "In as many pieces as possible."

Cody lifted his blaster with a cold smile. "More than he deserves, sir. Don't worry about your family, General; I won't let any of those clankers near them."

"I know. Call if you need help."

"Yes sir."

Taking one last long look at his wife and children before slipping by the clone and into the hallway, Anakin took stock of the situation. More droids were just entering the kill zone and he activated his lightsaber, going through them swiftly to reach the end. Cody's blaster fire picked up as he left the corridor, eliminating the rest of the droids.

The wave after wave of metallic enemies was worrying but Anakin forced himself not to focus on it, and instead reached for his old Master and Ahsoka. Sprinting through the destroyed interior of the villa, he emerged onto the patio as Grievous was spinning to land a blow on Ahsoka with one outstretched foot.

Her empty left hand came about as she seemed to forget she wasn't wielding her second blade just as the staff of one of Grievous' bodyguards descended at the same time.

_"Ahsoka!"_

The cry came from the side and a speeding body rushed in as a blaster bolt ripped through the air above her head. It slammed into the metallic appendage even as Lux bowled Ahsoka over, knocking her clear. The foot landed wrong, barely missing the teenager's head even as there was a dull cracking sound, the as the metallic foot connected with Lux's collar bone.

He let out a cry as the bodyguard's staff connected on the downswing, taking the full brunt of the electrical energy as it shot through his body and short circuited his nervous system. Before Obi-Wan, Anakin or Ahsoka could intervene, another blaster shot rang out somewhere from the side, the bolt slamming into the boy's prone body and he lay still.

Ahsoka rolled to a stop, pushing back to her feet only to go down on one knee as her injured leg reached the end of its endurance. "Lux!"

Rex dropped down from his vantage point, crouching next to her even as Anakin vaulted her near prone form, both his and Obi-Wan's lightsabers in hand. The bodyguard attacking Lux was slag in moments, the dual blades sweeping in from opposing sides and slicing it three times before it brought it staff back to bear. Lux's smoking form didn't move as Anakin landed atop him, braced defensively on either side of the boy's body.

"Master!"

"Get back to Cody, Snips; you can't do any more good here."

"No, Master!" She tried to stand again. "I can't leave Lux; what if he's alive?"

Anakin spun, destroying another bodyguard who'd stepped in to take the other's place and, even as he did so, sent the boy's body skidding across the terrace towards her.

Ahsoka caught him, but Anakin was suddenly too busy wading and ducking through three more bodyguards and two snipers as he struggled to hold them back and gain enough ground to get to Obi-Wan. The fury was increasing and Ahsoka, if he wasn't careful, wouldn't live through it. Rex took another couple of shots, downing another pair of the commando droids, his stance over the injured Padawan fiercely, grimly protective.

Immersed as he was in the Force, Anakin didn't miss the surge of sorry that came from Ahsoka; it was all the answer he needed as to the Bonteri boy's fate.

"He's dead, Ahsoka," Anakin called to her before she had to voice it. "Leave him!"

"But he-"

"Get her out of here, Rex!"

"Master!"

"That's an order, Captain," Anakin snapped, blocking and deflecting a series of bolts from droids with a showy, but economical, dual spin of the blades on either side of his body. The bolts shot back along their lines as Anakin immersed himself even further in the Force and the bolts connecting with solid _pings_ to the bodies of the commando droids. He ducked and kicked out at the next bodyguard, Obi-Wan battling Grievous on the other side of the terrace.

"Yes, sir!"

"But-"

"_Now_, Ahsoka; go help Cody protect Padmé."

Ahsoka struggled to disobey, but Rex's grip as he dropped the long rifle he'd been using and wrapped one strong arm about her middle, the other hand pulling one of his blasters from his holster, was obviously implacable.

Force or not, Rex was obeying that order.

Anakin waited only long enough to watch Rex get Ahsoka under the cover of the villa - with much protesting to the point of sweeping her off her feet with one arms- and taking out droids left and right with his one blaster as Ahsoka clung to him, deflecting others with her single blade. They were safely within and headed for Cody in bare steps, the force of Lux's heroic lunge to save Ahsoka having propelled her far enough away to have saved her.

It was one way to end her unwanted betrothal but not, Anakin knew, the way she'd wanted.

He could watch no more as he was forced to give his full attention to the happenings on the patio just as Obi-Wan disarmed another of Grievous' sabers, leaving him with two. Leaping into the fray with a yell, Anakin brought both blades spinning in only to have them caught by the droids leaping down form the support craft, all bearing the staves that could parry lightsabers.

Beyond the droids, Obi-Wan ducked under one of Grievous' more powerful attack swings, caught the next and parried before going on the offensive with a counter attack that surprised the General and drove him backwards, towards Anakin. Anakin, caught in the middle of a series of bodyguard and commando droids, worked each side independently, using his sabers to the best of his abilities.

Except his skill with dual blades wasn't as polished as that of his Padawan.

The bite of metal sliding into his flesh had him flinching away, spinning as a blade got through his defenses. With a his, he whipped around, Obi-Wan's blade cleaving the commando droid in half as Anakin jumped and struck out on both sides with his feet. Nearly doing the splits, he sent the droids flying before the blades came down to parry the next pair. His next spin sent him further from the villa as the droids closed ranks, cutting him and Obi-Wan off.

"Obi-Wan - the villa!"

"Then go, Anakin!" snapped his old mentor, ducking under next slash at his head and decapitating one of Grievous' bodyguards on the backswing as he lunged, parried and countered, finally taking the last of Grievous' dual blades.. "I've got this."

He spun to do just that, trusting Obi-Wan even as he sliced through two more commando droids and parried the strike of a bodyguard. Droids were everywhere, forcing Anakin to move forward slowly, the slice along his shoulders seeping and leaking down his back; it wasn't deep, but he'd feel it later.

A high pitched beeping sounded from the side and he whipped his blade out, catching one of the staves again before bringing the second lightsaber to bear. The bodyguard didn't have a chance as Anakin slashed it to pieces. It took him a moment to realize that his comlink was working - obviously Lux had succeeded in breaking through the jamming before jumping in to save Ahsoka - and he flipped it on.

"Skywalker," he snapped, calling on the Force and drawing two more droids his way to decimate them with the twins blades. "I'm a little busy here."

_"General,"_ Rex's voice held no apology, _"We're surrounded, sir. They've got us boxed in!"_

"Retreat if you can, Rex. I'm on my way."

Even as Anakin moved towards the villa, there was a flurry of activity behind him and then a scream that was more of a death cry, drawing him around in a whirl that removed two more droids as immediate threats.

Obi-Wan was down on one knee, panting, his hands on a pair of lightsabers - one of those Ahsoka's, the other one of Grievous' trophies - that were sticking clear through the metallic monster's chest.

Even as Anakin watched, Grievous moved, sliding forward on the blades as he reached for Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan scrambled backwards, the lightsabers starting to slide downwards as Grievous moved, the blades in the locked position to prevent them turning off. The older Jedi hit a pile of battle droids, scrambled over them and came back to his feet with a blaster in hand.

"Anakin!"

Sensing what his old Master needed, Anakin stretched out towards Grievous and _squeezed_ about the droid General's middle, much like he'd often done with people's necks to get them to talk. It wasn't a Jedi trait and Obi-Wan had often cautioned him against using it, but it was necessary now and Anakin put his considerable will into that grip. He couldn't hold it long as he was forced to defend himself and was sent spinning away in a flurry of light and droid pieces as he whirled the blades to deflect and redirect the attacks. A wave of Force Energy sent the droids slamming back, destroyed, only to be replaced by others.

His attack on Grievous had been short but, unknown to Anakin, effective.

Even as he whipped and ducked to avoid the next attack, Anakin heard the deep pulse of a blaster shot from Obi-Wan's direction. The detonation of the explosive Fives had left on the droid General's body was instantaneous as Obi-Wan's blaster shot slammed into it unerringly. Anakin's Force grip had weakened the surrounding plates, the armor shattering and melting under the sudden explosive pressure.

The sticky bomb had its effect, sending the full force of the explosive into the armor and, as it dissolved under the heat and pressure, straight into the soft interior of Grievous' insides. The stench of burning flesh was palpable as what was left of the biological creature Grievous had once been succumbed to the explosion.

Grievous screamed, the shriek sounding almost otherworldly as it started deep and then echoed, reverberating into a high pitched shriek that had Anakin and Obi-Wan slapping their hands over their ears. The attacking droids froze as Grievous appeared to immolate from within, as if they were tied to his life force – or whatever qualified as it. It was agonizingly long seconds before the sound abated

Anakin took the opportunity to leap upwards and land, lightsabers at the ready, in front of Obi-Wan.

As Anakin's feet touched the ground, Obi-Wan reached out to touch his arm, drawing the lightsaber low as he pulled himself to his feet. "It's over, Anakin."

All around the terrace, the droids appeared to be shutting down, tied directly into a link with Grievous and Anakin lowered the blades but didn't extinguish them, holding Obi-Wan's his way without taking his eyes off the droids. When one of the bodyguard droids appeared to resist the command, Anakin stepped in and enforced it. Without looking at Obi-Wan, he cut a swath to the

_"General, sir... the droids; they're shutting down!"_

"I copy that Rex; Grievous is history."

_"Congratulations, General!"_

"Obi-Wan gets the credit. How's Ahsoka."

_"Here, Master,"_ was her subdued response. _"Just coming towards the caretaker's office now. I... Cody? What are you-"_

The sudden echo of a blaster shot, a curse and a general cacophony of sound followed by a denial from his Padawan as she screamed for Rex greeted Anakin's ears.

"Ahsoka? _Ahsoka!_"

Without stopping to look at Obi-Wan, Anakin sprinted ahead, the sound of blaster fire and then a cry from one of the clones, followed closely by Ahsoka's vehement denial sounded over his comlink.

"Rex," snapped Anakin, "What's going on in there?" There was no answer to his question as Anakin entered the villa, the sound of blaster fire suddenly loud and then, just as suddenly, gone. "Rex, come in!"

The crying of the twins and a sudden jackknife of emotion spurred him forward. He'd never been so grateful to hear the hum of a lightsaber as he was a moment later when he tore into the droid littered corridor that led to where he'd left his family.

"Ahsoka?"

"Here... Master."

Anakin skidded to a stop in the doorway to the room, taking in the tableau before him.

Ahsoka stood on trembling legs before the bed, a vibroknife that wasn't activated in her gut. Blood dripped down her limbs, her hands shaking as she held the lightsaber. Cody's decapitated corpse lay before her, a neat blaster hole in his chest showing that Rex had gotten at least one shot in.

Stepping over the corpse of the Commander and not really understanding what was happening, Anakin closed his hands about Ahsoka's, easing her to the ground and pulling the shirt off the dead trooper even as he sent reassuring waves through the Force to the twins. He bundled it, gently packing it about Ahsoka's wound to keep the vibroknife in place. He didn't dare pull it out and risk further harm without a medic close at hand; it might kill her. Even as he was thinking, the twins quieted, responding to his mental reassurance.

A quick look at the medical droid who'd been tending Padmé showed it was junked and full of blaster holes. Useless - and healing wasn't his specialty. Barriss Offee would have come in handy at that moment.

"What _happened_?"

"Cody was talking to someone when we came down the corridor as the droids shut themselves off." Ahsoka replied, licking her lips as she forced herself to speak, her words almost dazed. "I thought he was talking to Padmé. Rex... Rex pushed me out of the way and took the shot meant for me when Cody suddenly came into the doorway; as if he _knew_ what was going to happen."

"Where is Rex?"

"Cody shot him, a couple of times, before he got close," Ahsoka coughed, tilting her head back and closing her eyes, her words pained but not because of her injury. "He's under the bed; I don't know if he's alive or dead."

"I'll check on him; don't move. We need to get you to a medic." Anakin reached under the low platform, feeling for the warmth that would tell him his faithful Captain was still alive. To keep her mind off what he was doing, he urged her onwards. "What happened next, Ahsoka?"

"When I came after Rex, Cody was kicking Rex aside and reaching for the twins. I put myself between them, pushed Rex under the bed and I asked what he thought he was doing." her brow furrowed as if it was fuzzy; as if she couldn't recall clearly. Or was recalling a dream-like sequence... which was what she was describing. "Cody stabbed me and I killed him. I couldn't... There wasn't..."

"You did the right thing, Snips," Anakin assured her, mentally exhaling a sigh of relief when his hand came in contact with warm flesh. Bending further down, he slid both hands under the bed and grasped the shirt Rex had been wearing in place of his armor. Hauling the unconscious Captain out, Anakin winced; the man looked as if he'd been five rounds with a Wookiee - and lost. "He's alive."

Her eyes snapped open as Anakin dragged Rex further out and angled him next to her. With a smile at his Padawan, he checked on her bandage and flipped on his comlink. "Obi-Wan."

_"Yes, Anakin?"_

"Ahsoka and Rex have been hurt pretty badly; we need a medical evacuation. Can you get to the transmitter?"

_"I'm already here."_ Obi-Wan assured him. _"The Council has been informed of Grievous' death; they'll pass the news along to the Senate and the Chancellor."_

"Good."

"Master."

Glancing down, Anakin found Ahsoka had reached out to touch Rex and the clone Captain was starting to come around. Anakin spared a look at his wife, who hadn't moved through the ordeal, and found that Luke and Leia had completely calmed; in fact, since he'd started taking care of Ahsoka, _talking_ with her, they'd stopped crying. As if they recognized his voice as much as the Force effort he'd sent their way.

He was forced to focus on Rex and leaned down to help him up on one elbow next to Ahsoka. "You look like you were on the wrong end of a Talz fight, Rex; what happened?"

"Orders, sir," Rex's voice was hoarse but clear, his right hand covering two neat holes in his left shoulder; close to where he'd once been shot and nearly lost to them before. Cody's aim had been good, but not perfect and Rex would recover - hopefully. "The Commander had been given instructions, flashed you might say, to take your children and eliminate anyone who got in the way as soon as Grievous was dead."

"Then why'd he aim for Ahsoka?"

"A precursor to a treason order, sir," Rex coughed and spat blood to the side, unable to see Ahsoka through the eye that was swollen shut on her side. His lips bled as he spoke and his face looked as if it was too sizes too large for his skull. "They need your children to execute it."

"Were you given the same order?"

Rex shook his head. "I heard him speaking as we came down the hall and recognized the voice," his gaze slid deliberately to Ahsoka's legs before looking back to Anakin. "I couldn't let him do it, sir."

Anakin was silent for a long moment as he considered Rex's words. When he spoke, he chose his words carefully. "Are any other Jedi at risk?"

"Not so long as your children are with you and your wife is alive."

"Are you _sure_, Rex?" Anakin pressed, knowing the clone was already drifting back towards his former unconscious state, but needing the answer. "One hundred percent positive?"

Rex opened him mouth, paused and then shook his head, his eyes closing with the effort as he sank back prone.

Anakin exhaled, flipping on his comlink once again. "Obi-Wan; get back on the air with the Council. Tell them… tell them the clones might turn on the Jedi."

_"What? Impossible!"_

"Cody turned on Rex when he tried to protect Ahsoka; she's hurt pretty bad. They both are. What's the eta on that transport?"

_"Coming in now; how is Cody?"_

"Dead. Count yourself lucky Ahsoka got to him before I did. Have it land on the terrace; we don't have time to take them to the main landing port."

_"Copy that; do you need assistance getting them out of there?"_

"As much as you can find; I can't leave them on their own, Obi-Wan. Bring the medics who land to me and make sure they have stretchers."

_"I'll let you know once they're down,"_ Obi-Wan acknowledged, signing off.

Bending down, Anakin checked on Ahsoka to find that her bleeding had slowed, but the knife in her gut was worrying. She'd shifted Rex slightly, so his head was in her lap, using the undamaged side of his head to help keep her make shift bandage in place. Rex was unconscious again, unaware of her actions and one of her hands lay across his forehead, a protective gesture if Anakin had ever seen one; and one of mutual comfort.

"How're you doing, Snips?"

"Not so good," she admitted, her voice weak even as she managed a smile for him even though it was pained and sad. "Why'd he do that, Master?"

Staring at her Anakin glanced down to Rex and then back to Ahsoka. "Fives, Lux or Rex?"

"Any of them; all of them." Tears were shining in her eyes. "I'm no more important than anyone else."

Anakin sighed, reaching to place one hand on her shoulder and, looking into her luminescent gaze, couldn't find a smile. It was too serious a topic; too close to home. Fives and Lux had done what he would have gladly done in their place to save her; what she would have done to save them. It wasn't a hard concept, just one she'd never fully grasped. Losing her friends had never gotten easier and for that, despite the pain she was in, Anakin was grateful.

"They did what I would for Padmé or my children, Ahsoka; what I would do for you or for Obi-Wan. What _you_ would have done for any one of them or us. The people who are most important to us are worth the sacrifice, any sacrifice, even – or perhaps most especially – the ultimate one. It's not because someone is more important than someone else; it's because to _us_ they're more important than ourselves."

Her eyes closed and she tilted her head back, her breathing shallow, but didn't respond. Didn't need to; Anakin could tell by her sallow complexion she hadn't the energy. Even her Force signature held a resignation and acceptance that was more born of a lack of energy than anything else. She was accepting his words because she had no other option and, if he wasn't mistaken, clinging to the fact Rex hadn't died where Fives and Lux had.

Seeing her so reduced was painful when she was normally such a vibrant personality.

Turning from her, he checked on the twins and found they'd fallen asleep in their bassinette. For all the pain Ahsoka was radiating through the Force, they seemed to respond to his voice more than the stimuli and while they slept, restlessly, they calmed as he brushed each with a gentle touch, his gaze travelling to his wife.

Padmé was still unconscious; a concern but not yet a pressing one. Better that she was out for this; Lux's death would hit her hard despite his heroics.

"Anakin?"

"Here, Obi-Wan," Anakin moved away from the pile of injured and stuck his head out the door to find Obi-Wan and the two medical personnel that had come to his call, Nabooian locals, each carrying a repulsor stretcher. Anakin ducked back inside to crouch by Ahsoka, reaching out to grasp her shoulder once more. "Ahsoka."

She stirred, her eyes fluttering open, glazed and confused. "Mas... Master?"

"Obi-Wan's here with help, Ahsoka,"

"Take Rex first," she urged. "I couldn't... I won't..."

Anakin smiled at her, knowing how she felt and what she couldn't put into words. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if _three_ people died today on her behalf. Crouching next to the clone, he motioned Obi-Wan to hand him the first of the stretchers. Setting it on the floor, he carefully shifted Rex to the stretcher, activating the repulsors and lifting him free and clear. Handing him off to the stretcher bearer for removal, Anakin turned his attention to Ahsoka and lifted her gently onto the already hovering stretcher.

"Don't lie down, Snips," he advised, "it might make that worse."

"Yes, Master," she agreed, her voice smaller than he'd ever heard it.

"Hey," tilting her chin up, he looked into her cloudy eyes, feeling her slipping away; her injury was apparently worse than he'd thought. "Stay with me. Rex will be impossible to live with if his heroics on the tail end of Fives and Lux don't work."

She flinched, but her gaze snapped to his, as if truly seeing him again. "Below the belt, Skyguy."

"Just be there when I come to visit you in the med center. I don't need another body to bury today, okay?" Ahsoka nodded, sitting cross legged on the stretcher, and allowed the bearer to take her out. "See to it they're put in the same bacta ward," Anakin told the tech as he followed them into the hall. "Some place they can see each other."

"Yes sir."

"And if they're stubborn, tell Rex he's been ordered on bed rest, they both have, until a real doctor clears them for light duty."

"Yes sir."

"Anakin."

He stopped as Obi-Wan placed a hand on his shoulder, allowing the technicians to take Rex and Ahsoka away at a faster clip. He watched until they turned the corner before turning back to Obi-Wan and reentering the room. Passing his old Master, he went straight to the bed to check on Padmé; her condition remained unchanged but her breathing was deeper, more even.

Glancing at his friend, Anakin raised his eyebrows. "Healing trance?"

"I thought it was warranted."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan. How'd you get them here so fast anyway? Shouldn't it have been hours?"

"No; the Council suggested that a cruiser in orbit would be a good idea; one manned by Nabooian personnel for they'd have a greater stake in keeping their Senator alive."

"And I wasn't informed because...?"

"You had more," Obi-Wan's gaze darted to the sleeping twins and their mother, "_pressing_ matters on your mind at the time. It was a precaution, Anakin; nothing more."

"A good one; thank you, Obi-Wan."

"We should get Padmé to the landing platform, Anakin; there's another transport coming down to bring us back to the ship until we hear one way or the other as to the end of the war."

Anakin exhaled, slid his arms under his wife, and gently pulled her into his arms. She was a dead weight but even in the healing trance, her body curled towards his. He pressed his lips to her brow, clutching her close, and for the first time since the battle truly accepted just how _close_ he'd come to losing her.

"Can you collect Luke and Leia, Obi-Wan?"

"I've got them. Let's get out of here; I've had just about all the relaxation I can handle for today."

Anakin found he couldn't agree more.

Later they would have to return and do justice to Moté, Lux and Fives and bury them appropriately. Later they would have to come back and set things to rights.

For now they would wait to see how the fabric of the Galaxy shifted with the destruction of General Grievous. For now they would heal, regroup and regain their strength. For now, the Galaxy could turn without them.


	9. Disgrace & Slander II: Epilogue

**Three Days Later - Epilogue**

_"Chancellor Palpatine, who was, according to our sources at the Jedi Temple, a Sith Lord, has been manipulating the Galaxy for years. According to sources, the Sith, known as Darth Sidious, was the instigator behind the Clone Wars and the primary player who manipulated both sides to gain ultimate and unilateral powers over the Galaxy._

_With the confirmation of General Grievous' demise at the hands of Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi during a kidnapping attempt on the Skywalker children, the Jedi were tasked with informing the Chancellor. He resisted, revealing himself to the Jedi and killing several Masters in the process. Jedi Master Mace Windu has been credited with the execution of the Sith Lord, but has refrained from commenting on the matter._

_The Jedi have released a statement saying that what was done was simply what was necessary to free the Galaxy from the oppression of the Sith._

_The loss of the powerful Chancellor has thrown the Senate into chaos as it struggles to ratify the old charter and deal with the powers it once surrendered to ensure swift response to the war. A temporary Chancellor has yet to be elected. With the Speaker of the House currently under arrest for collusion, it has fallen to the delegation of two thousand, at the request of the Senate, to lead them through this trying time. Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan, with the absence of Padmé Skywalker from Naboo, has stepped into the position in the interim._

_With the help of the Jedi, things in the Senate are slowly getting back to normal; clone troopers are helping their General mop up the last of fierce resistance and the remaining Separatist leaders of the army were located with the help of excellent Bothan intelligence. Jedi were dispatched and these under Generals and influential members are now under arrest and awaiting trial as they return to Coruscant to face charges._

_In related news, Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker and his family are recovering from the attempted kidnapping with no lasting injuries. Senator Padmé Skywalker was injured during the attack but has since been in contact with this reporter to alleviate fears that she was more seriously injured or even killed._

_During our brief interview, Senator Skywalker informed me that they had lost four very valiant individuals on their behalf during the attempted kidnapping and two more were seriously injured, including a clone Captain brought along for additional security and Master Skywalker's Padawan._

_Both are, this reporter is relieved to report, recovering well and will live to fight another day._

_With the threat to the Skywalker children at an end, this reporter has it from a reliable source that the family will be returning to Coruscant for the foreseeable future. We welcome them home and wish them well but take note of the cautionary aspect of this report._

_Bounty hunters beware; this is one bounty - if offered - on a family you will not wish to pursue._

_In honor of the Jedi who've sacrificed so much to ensure our freedoms, may the Force be with you and good day."_

_**fin**_

**Author's note:** Considering my Muse abandoned me at the end of the last chapter, this is what it wanted to tie everything together. It's not the best ending; in fact I don't even _like_ this ending *laughs* but it does tie everything back to the main story and wrap everything up nicely if feeling somewhat like a cop out.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
